Catéchisme
by Nyxxx
Summary: Traduction de Dreamfall. Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour apprendre à leur neveu à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est. UA public averti seulement!
1. La lettre

**Catéchisme**

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_Résumé:_ Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour dégoûter Harry de la magie et de lui-même . Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que quelqu'un réalise les dégâts qui ont été causés ? Et une fois découverts, comment pourrait-on jamais espérer réparer ce qui a été détruit? Une vision perturbante d'un Harry à qui on a appris dès l'enfance à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Ce premier chapitre est très dur et dérangeant. Toutes les âmes sensibles, tous les enfants sont priés de quitter cette page.

_Notes:_ Ce chapitre est une version corrigée (pour l'instant) par rapport à la première publication.

Ce premier chapitre est, comme je l'ai déjà dit, assez dur. Les autres chapitres seront plus… 'calmes'. Ah, aussi. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de drôle, certains passages le seront, mais il n'y en pas beaucoup.

Voila, j'espère que je n'ai pas découragé tout le monde. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

xxxxxxx

**Chapitre Un  
La Lettre**

"Qu'est-ce que tu es?"

"Je suis un monstre," La voix basse du garçon ne trahit aucune émotion lorsqu'il énonça ces mots. Il garda précieusement toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, enfermé là où l'on ne pouvait l'utiliser contre lui. Il savait son catéchisme et, à présent, il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler d'un moment de sa vie où il l'avait combattu.

"Qui était ton père?"

"James Potter. Tyran. Alcoolique. Sorcier. Monstre."

"Que pensait-il de toi?"

"J'étais une déception et un dérangement."

"Qui était ta mère?"

"Lily Potter. Gamine pourrie gâtée. Prostituée. Sorcière. Monstre."

"Que pensait-elle de toi?"

"J'étais une déception et un dérangement."

"Comment sont-ils morts?"

"Dans un accident de voiture. Ils étaient ivres et en tort. Un innocent a été tué."

"Comment as-tu eu ta cicatrice?"

"Mon père était soûl et en colère. Il m'a frappé avec une bouteille de whisky, elle s'est brisée et m'a coupe le front. Ils ne m'ont pas amené voir un docteur, alors ça a cicatrisé tel quel."

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Quand mes parents sont morts, vous avez eu la gentillesse de me recueillir."

"Comment te traitons-nous?"

"Bien mieux que je ne le mérite. Vous me donnez des vêtements, un abris, à manger, et des punitions." Il sentit son estomac gargouiller discrètement à la pensée de la nourriture et le pria de garder ses commentaires importuns pour lui. Il pouvait attendre.

"Est-ce que nous te donnons trop de punitions?"

"Non. Je suis impur et vous essayez de me rendre meilleur. Vous ne me punissez que quand je suis mauvais, mais je le suis très souvent. C'est de ma faute, et je vous suis reconnaissant de vous soucier assez de moi pour essayer de me corriger. Le fait que je ne change pas est une preuve en elle-même: je suis impur."

"Est-ce que nous t'aimons?"

"Vous m'aimez même si je suis mauvais. Même si personne d'autre n'a pu. Même si mes parents ne m'aimaient pas. Même si je ne le mérite pas. Vous me punissez seulement parce que vous voulez m'aider. Parce que vous m'aimez."

Voilà. Terminé. Le catéchisme qu'il devait réciter chaque jour depuis qu'il savait parler. Avant cela, ils le lui disaient. Puisqu'il l'avait fait en entier, il espéra qu'ils le laisseraient manger un peu, même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait même pas le vouloir s'il ne le méritait pas. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand son estomac gronda bruyamment.

Les visages devant lui se durcirent et il se retint de faire un mouvement de recul avant même de réaliser qu'il avait voulu en faire un.

"As-tu faim, Harry?"

"Oui, Oncle Vernon," murmura-t-il, honteux de lui-même.

"Qu'avons-nous dit à propos de la faim?" interrompit sa tante, en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Quand on est impur, on ne mérite pas de manger. Avoir faim de toute manière est un acte d'insolence."

"Es-tu bon, Harry?" lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix d'acier.

"Non, Tante Pétunia."

"Alors dois-je supposer que tu es insolent?" demanda sombrement son oncle.

"Oui, monsieur," admit-il, en frémissant doucement, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son ventre qui commençait à se transformer en nausée, en espérant que son oncle ne fasse que le frapper au lieu de l'enfermer. La pensée de la sombre solitude du placard où les heures deviennent des jours et des années, une vie entière... Son estomac gargouilla encore, plus fort, et un frisson traversa son corps mince, seul signe de peur qui lui était permis. Le seul signe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Ses yeux se dirigèrent désespérément vers le visage de son oncle. "Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon," murmura-t-il.

"Mais toujours insolent. Je croyais cru que tu t'améliorais, Harry," dit-il tristement, en secouant la tête.

"J'essaye, Oncle Vernon. J'ai combattu pendant six jours cette fois."

"Tu as combattu," répéta l'homme doucement. "Ce qui veut dire que tu as eu faim pendant tout ce temps?"

A contrecoeur il reconnut, "Oui, monsieur. Mais j'ai essayé de ne pas l'être."

Son oncle soupira. "Des fois, tu me désespères Harry. Mange quelque chose et va dans ton placard. Ça sera une punition spéciale ce soir, j'en ai peur."

"Je – Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, Oncle Vernon," suggéra-t-il, en refusant de penser à la correction promise. Il ne la recevait que quand il était vraiment insolent.

"Va manger, mon garçon. Quand on atteint ton état, on ferait quelque chose d'encore pire si l'on ne mangeait pas."

"Oui, Oncle Vernon," murmura-t-il, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec un air découragé. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il jeta un oeil au contenu avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un bout de pain. Il prit les deux premières tranches et reposa soigneusement le reste. Il ne regarda même pas les autres aliments. Il avait le droit d'en manger, bien sûr, mais il était impur et cela se démontrait ainsi: s'il en mangeait, ça le rendait horriblement malade. C'était vraiment très bon, mais il n'arrivait pas à digérer. Rien si ce n'est du pain et quelque fois de la salade ou d'autres légumes.

Il mangea ses tartines en silence, nettoya les quelques miettes qu'il avait fait tomber, et retourna dans le salon. Tout en inspirant profondément, il ouvrit la porte de son placard, y entra, et referma la porte derrière lui. Dans la sécurité de l'obscurité, il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le verrou être tiré.

Puis plus rien. Aucune lumière. Aucun son. Il était seul et le temps sembla s'arrêter complètement. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée avant que son oncle ne vienne. La lumière du salon était faible alors que l'homme baissa le regard vers le garçon dans le placard. "Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Harry."

"Oui, Oncle Vernon," admit-il, quand la porte se referma, les laissant tous les deux enfermés dans le noir. Il enleva ses vêtements et attendit.

"Si je ne voulais pas t'aider, je ne pourrais jamais te toucher." Les mots étaient les mêmes à chaque fois qu'il recevait une punition spéciale. Prononcés avec ce ton triste qui le faisait souhaiter être mort plutôt qu'être un fardeau pour sa famille.

"Je sais, Oncle Vernon. Je m'excuse de vous imposer cela encore une fois," murmura-t-il, en s'allongeant, sur le ventre dans son nid de chiffons et de loques. Il écarta les cuisses lorsqu'il entendit son oncle cracher plusieurs fois. Puis il y eut l'habituelle pression suivie d'une douleur déchirante qui ne fit qu'augmenter tandis que son oncle grognait et commençait à se mouvoir derrière lui. Harry ferma fortement les yeux, serra les dents et attendit que sa punition ne finisse. Ce qu'elle fit avec un flux de fluide entrant en lui, quelques derniers va-et-vient, et son oncle se releva.

"Harry?"

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez à me toucher, Oncle Vernon. J'essayerai d'être meilleur dans le futur."

"J'y compte bien."

Puis il partit et Harry re-mit ses quelques vêtements à tâtons, se roula en boule dans son nid, et frissonna. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être reconnaissant pour la punition spéciale. Savait combien son oncle détestait le toucher, et que l'homme était humilié par ce contact. Même quand il le battait, il frappait son torse ou son dos, où il n'y avait pas de contact peau contre peau. Ou il utilisait une ceinture ou un bâton. Ou les deux. Harry savait que son oncle faisait cela seulement parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait l'aider à essayer d'être meilleur. Mais il haïssait cette punition, même s'il savait qu'il était ingrat et insolent. Finalement, il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, le placard était déverrouillé et il sortit prudemment, pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore tôt. Sans hésitation, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa famille. Du pain perdu et du bacon. Il adorait l'odeur du bacon. Il en avait pris une tranche pour lui une fois, il y a longtemps, et il avait su que le goût était à la hauteur de l'odeur. Puis cela l'avait rendu affreusement malade. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient été tellement déçus. Il n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience.

Le petit-déjeuner passa assez calmement, et Harry commença à faire le ménage alors que les autres s'installaient dans le salon pour regarder les émissions télévisées du samedi matin. Quand il eut fini avec la vaisselle, il alla en haut, fit leurs lits, et nettoya leurs chambres, en ramassant le linge sale pour l'emmener en bas avec lui. Dudley, qui sortait de la cuisine avec un casse-croûte, étendit nonchalamment le bras lorsqu'il passa près de lui, et le poussa contre le mur. Les adultes se détournèrent pour jeter un regard noir au plus petit garçon.

"Harry, n'énerve pas Dudley," dit sa tante avec lassitude. "Souvent je suis perds presque tout espoir en ce qui te concerne."

Ses yeux verts fixèrent le sol, et Harry déglutit. "Je suis désolé, Tante Pétunia."

"Suis-je vraiment celle qui a besoin d'excuses?" Le garçon mince acquiesça, et se tourna vers son cousin obèse. "Je suis désolé, Dudley."

"Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois," fit remarquer son cousin.

"Je sais," admit-il. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait ou comment arrêter."

"Tu_devrais_ savoir, n'est-ce pas, Maman?" demanda-t-il à sa mère. "Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas savoir."

"C'est vrai, Duddlynouchet," approuva Pétunia.

Dudley hocha la tête, posa son casse-croûte sur la table basse, arracha le linge des bras d'Harry, et le cogna quatre fois dans l'estomac aussi fort qu'il put, laissant Harry recroquevillé sur le sol, luttant pour s'empêcher de vomir. "Trouve," ordonna-t-il.

"J'essayerai. Merci, Dudley," murmura-t-il.

Son cousin le frappa fortement dans les côtes, en ajoutant, "Et tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber nos vêtements."

"Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il, en ramassant le linge sale, en trébuchant, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine puis vers les escaliers descendant dans la laverie. Il mit une machine en route, et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La lumière de la pièce était un peu faible car il y avait une épaisse couche de boue sur la petite fenêtre en hauteur. Il fixa la vitre un long moment, avec horreur, ayant terriblement envie de la laver, mais ce n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas aller dehors et il ne pouvait pas nettoyer l'extérieur de la fenêtre de là où il était. Le coté intérieur était étincelant de propreté, comme tout ce qui était ici. Ne trouvant rien à faire ici, il retourna en haut, et chercha quelque chose à nettoyer. Après quelques rapides gestes dans la cuisine, tout fut impeccable.

"Dudley," dit Oncle Vernon alors qu'Harry retournait dans le salon, "va tondre la pelouse."

"Pourquoi Harry ne le fait pas?" demanda son cousin, et Harry se figea, mi-espérant mi-effrayé que son oncle cède enfin à le laisser sortir.

"Parce qu'Harry n'a pas le droit d'aller en dehors de la maison. Quelqu'un pourrait le voir."

A contrecoeur, Dudley se souleva du canapé et se traîna jusqu'au jardin. Vernon se tourna vers Harry et lui envoya un regard noir. "Rien à faire?"

"Non, monsieur. Pas avant que la lessive ne finisse."

"Bon. Va dans ton placard."

Le garçon frissonna, mais y entra avec obéissance, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais été en dehors de la maison, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. C'était sa tante qui lui enseignait, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que toutes ses leçons soient les mêmes que celles des autres enfants. Après tout, il n'y avait personne à qui il pouvait demander. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque ne faisant pas parti de la famille. Si quelqu'un venait, il devait rester dans son placard. Une fois, quand la soeur de l'Oncle Vernon était venu leur rendre visite, il avait été enfermé pendant quatre jour avec rien si ce n'est un gallon d'eau et un seau vide. Il avait commencé à se demander s'ils allaient jamais le laisser sortir. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment utilisé le seau, mais il avait fallu du temps pour que l'odeur ne s'en aille. Et ce dernier était toujours dans son placard, que des invites soient là où non, juste au cas où il serait enfermé et incapable de se retenir assez longtemps, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Néanmoins, l'utiliser n'était pas bien. Si le faisait, même si c'était parce qu'il était enfermé pendant quatre jours, le seau restait dans son placard pendant une semaine avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à le nettoyer, comme punition.

La porte s'ouvrit et il plissa les yeux vers l'Oncle Vernon. "Viens, Harry."

Obéissant rapidement, il se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le salon, en réprimant une grimace lorsque ses côtes et ses nouvelles ecchymoses sur le ventre se plaignirent. Son oncle tenait une enveloppe, et il la tendit à Harry. Qui le regarda, choqué. "Oncle Vernon?"

"Lis-la."

Effrayé par cette situation inhabituelle, il obéit. La lettre était adressé à

_M. H. Potter  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Les doigts tremblants, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit l'épaisse feuille de papier qui était à l'intérieur, et la déplia. L'écriture était verte.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur: Albus Dumbledore  
Ordre de Merlin Première classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Bien que notre politique actuelle exclue tout contact envers de jeunes sorciers ou sorcières avant leur onzième anniversaire, vous êtes, en quelque sorte, une exception. Nous avons été avertis que les protections placées autour de vous et de votre famille ont été testées plusieurs fois ces jours-ci, et nous craignons que vous ne soyez en danger. Nous avons, par conséquent, décidé, du moins temporairement, de vous accepter à l'école, même si vous avez un an et quelques mois d'avance. Pour l'instant, vous resterez au Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie pendant que nous cherchons une solution plus permanente. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, bien prendre note qu'une personne de notre corps enseignant viendra vous chercher lundi soir. Nous vous serions gré de bien préparer vos valises et être prêt à partir à 18H15. Avec toutes nos excuses pour cette courte note, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage et il tomba à genoux lorsque ses jambes devinrent trop faibles pour le supporter. "Non," murmura-t-il.

"Je suis désolé, Harry. Nous savions que quelque chose comme cela arriverait et nous avons essayer de t'y préparer. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas te protéger de ça."

"Je sais, Oncle Vernon."

"Et bien. Que vas-tu faire?" demanda sa tante.

"Ils vont essayer de me séduire pour que j'utilise la magie et je dois leur résister."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que la magie est contre nature, est une force maléfique utilisée pour pervertir et pour détruire tout ce qui est réel et bien."

"C'est bien. Continue."

"Je dois essayer de ne pas les mettre en colère parce qu'ils sont puissants. Je ne peux pas simplement refuser d'être l'un des leur. A la place, je dois leur faire croire que je suis très stupide et maladroit."

"Oui, quoi d'autre? Que vont-ils faire?"

"Ils vont me raconter des mensonges sur mes parents, me dire qu'ils étaient bons et nobles. Ils vont me dire que la magie est elle-même naturelle et qu'elle peut être utilisée pour faire le bien. Ils vont me donner des choses magiques et tenteront d'acheter ma loyauté. Ils vont essayer de me faire manger de la nourriture que je ne mérite pas et qui me rendra malade. Ils voudront que je vous déteste, et ils vont tenter de me piéger en me faisant croire que vous m'avez maltraité."

Oncle Vernon lui sourit affectueusement et hocha la tête. "C'est ça, Harry. Alors tu dois être très prudent quand tu es prêt d'eux. N'essaye pas de les défier radicalement, mais refuse d'apprendre ce qu'ils vont t'enseigner. S'ils ne peuvent pas t'utiliser, ils te renverront ici."

"Et si je vois une opportunité de fuir, je dois la saisir et courir. Je devrai prendre soin de moi-même jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'ils ne me suivent plus, et puis je pourrais rentrer à la maison."

"Très bien, Harry," la voix était une caresse pour Harry, et il redressa un peu, toujours agenouillé au sol. C'était comme cela qu'il devait être pour ses leçons, et ce moment était presque comme une leçon. De plus, ils ne lui avaient pas dit de se lever. "Ils vont te traiter comme s'il n'y avait rien de spécial avec toi, Harry. Comme si tu n'étais pas impur. Tu n'y crois pas, tout comme eux, mais ils te dorloteront et te complimenteront jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses."

"Je n'y croirais jamais, Oncle Vernon," répondit-il rapidement.

"Allons. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le seras. Résister à leur séduction te remettra sur le droit chemin, Harry. Cela éliminera beaucoup du mal qu'il y a en toi."

"Vraiment, Oncle Vernon?" demanda-t-il, son visage s'illuminant.

"Oui, mon garçon. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi, mais seulement si tu peux résister à l'attrait de devenir un des leurs."

"Je_dois_ y résister, monsieur."

"Tout comme tu résistes à la faim?" demanda-t-il, en secouant tristement la tête. "Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry."

Le garçon rougit, honteux, et son oncle s'adoucit. "Tu essayeras. Fait de ton mieux, Harry. C'est rarement suffisant, mais peut-être que cette fois, ce le sera. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Sans nous pour t'aider, je crains que ce mal en toi ne te détruise entièrement. Mais tu _dois_ le combattre. N'abandonne pas, Harry."

"Je ne le ferai pas Oncle Vernon. Je le promet."

"Bon garçon. Comme je te l'ai dit, il reste un peu d'espoir. Tu ne dois rien leur dire sur ta vie ici. Tout ce que tu diras, ils essayeront de le pervertir. Et tu ne dois pas parler de tes parents. Ils ne te diront que des mensonges sur eux. Et n'oublie pas ton catéchisme, Harry. Mais ne laisse personne l'entendre. Lui aussi pourrait devenir une arme. Tu ne dois pas laisser cela arriver."

"Non, Oncle Vernon. Il sera mon chemin vers la vérité. Tout ce que je sais est basé sur lui. Je ne les laisserai pas le corrompre et je ne l'oublierai jamais!"

"Bien. Très bien. Prends une tranche de pain, Harry. Et va vider la machine."

"Je- Je n'ai pas faim, Oncle Vernon," murmura-t-il, se persuadant que c'était la vérité. La douleur lancinante dans son estomac n'avait jamais été aussi insignifiante qu'à cet instant.

"Bon garçon," la voix de Tante Pétunia glissa sur lui comme une caresse, cette fois encore. "Va dans la laverie alors."

"Oui, madame. Merci, Tante Pétunia. Merci, Oncle Vernon," remercia-t-il, le coeur réchauffé par leur approbation. Il descendit les escaliers pour transférer le linge propre dans le sèche-linge et mit une nouvelle lessive en route. Il aurait voulu que le sèche-linge ait déjà tourné pour qu'il ait à faire quelque chose pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner dans son placard. Il aimait toutes ses tâches, tout comme il aimait les leçons que sa tante et son oncle lui donnaient, pour la plupart sur le mal de la magie. Parce que, quand il travaillait ou étudiait, il n'était pas dans son placard. A contrecoeur, quand il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire, il remonta les marches et disparut en dessous des escaliers, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

xxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, Snape.

Autre chose, vous vous demandez peut-être comment Harry réussit à survivre avec une tranche de pain tous les trois quatre jours, cela sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre (le 7ème précisément.)

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)  
A bientôt!  
Nyx.


	2. Quitter la maison

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_**ATTENTION !**_Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont durs et dérangeants. Toutes les âmes sensibles sont priées de quitter cette page.  
_Notes:_ Ce chapitre est une version corrigée (pour l'instant) par rapport à la première publication.  
Bonne lecture!

xxxxxx

**Chapitre Deux  
Quitter la maison**

Lundi soir, les Dursley dînèrent de bonne heure pour avoir fini avant que leur visiteur non désiré n'arrive. On donna une tranche de pain à Harry bien qu'il ait soutenu que sa faim était tout à fait maîtrisable pour le moment, et il la mangea presque craintivement, ayant l'impression qu'il faisait une chose horrible. Il mangea son repas à genoux, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cuisine, prêt à sauter sur ses pieds pour obéir si une personne de la famille avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Habituellement, sauf quand on avait besoin de lui ou s'il avait fait quelque chose nécessitant une réprimande, il était ignoré, mais ce soir-là était différent. Sa tante et son oncle lui donnaient beaucoup de conseils de dernière minute. Il fallait qu'il se fasse passer pour un muet et donner aussi peu d'information sur sa vie, sur sa famille et sur ses pensées qu'il le pouvait. Ils lui exposaient ce qu'on pourrait lui dire et quel genre de réponse il pouvait donner. Et ils le rassuraient : s'il pouvait résister à la magie et continuer à essayer d'être bon même s'il était entouré de monstres, il ferait d'excellents progrès et le _deviendrait_ un jour.

Dudley bouda de ne pas être le centre de l'attention mais, pour une fois, ses parents ne tinrent pas compte de son avis.

Harry écouta attentivement toutes leurs instructions et tous leurs conseils. Il était déterminé à ne pas les décevoir. Même s'il savait qu'il était mauvais, et il était en colère contre lui-même car il sentait un soupçon de plaisir à la vue de l'attention que sa famille lui donnait tout en ignorant Dudley. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais le fait qu'ils lui rappellent, encore une fois, juste avant qu'il ne parte, combien il comptait vraiment pour eux, combien ils s'inquiétaient pour sa sûreté et son bien-être, lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Et il devait admettre (même s'il savait que son oncle et sa tante seraient déçus s'il le disait à voix haute) qu'il était assez égocentrique et effronté pour que le fait qu'ils disent à Dudley de ne pas les interrompre lui fasse plaisir.

Le repas fini, Harry nettoya la cuisine une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers son placard. Son oncle l'arrêta. "Il sera là dans un quart d'heure. Tu peux rester dehors."

"Oui, Oncle Vernon," remercia-t-il, surpris, avant de s'arrêter, embarrassé, devant sa porte. Il n'était autorisé à rester en dehors de son placard que quand il devait faire quelque chose, que ce soit pour nettoyer ou pour ses leçons, et à présent, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Toutefois, rester debout et immobile lui était permis puisque son oncle ne lui dit rien. Il portait des vêtements qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, lui allaient vraiment, et c'était … bizarre. Il se sentait un peu enfermé, mais confortable. Et il avait une petite valise avec des habits similaires. Des jeans, des t-shirts, et des sweat-shirt d'à peu près sa taille qui avaient été achetés ce matin par sa tante dans une boutique d'articles d'occasion. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel magasin avant, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant et fut impressionné par tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui. Les articles qui étaient vraiment trop grands ou trop petits avaient été glissés dans un sac qu'elle donnerait à une association caritative la prochaine fois qu'elle en verrait une. Ils ne voulaient aucune question embarrassante sur la garde-robe d'Harry.

Dudley et Pétunia s'étant retirés au premier étage, Harry resta immobile et silencieux, son oncle à coté de lui, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il s'apprêta à plonger dans son placard, mais son oncle le retint avec une seule main sur l'épaule et Harry se figea attendant sa punition. "Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Après tout, c'est pour toi cette fois. Attrape ta valise."

Toujours obéissant, il prit sa valise dans sa main gauche et laissa son oncle le conduire vers la porte, restant immobile et nerveux tandis que l'homme, immense pour Harry, l'ouvrait et révélait une grande personne derrière.

L'homme était plus grand que l'Oncle Vernon mais bâtit comme la Tante Pétunia, très mince, bien que son cou soit plus court. Il avait les cheveux noirs, plats, lui arrivant aux épaules, une peau cireuse, et des yeux noirs qui, à présent, fixaient Harry par-dessus un grand nez crochu. "Potter, je suppose?"

"Oui, monsieur," murmura-t-il pour la première fois à une personne n'appartenant pas à sa famille, du moins, d'aussi loin qu'il put se souvenir.

"Je suis le professeur Snape, le Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin?" demanda-t-il, la voix semblait insinuer simultanément qu'il doutait qu'Harry puisse survivre avec si peu et que la petite valise était déjà une gêne importante. "Oui, monsieur."

"Très bien. Allons-y." L'homme hocha sèchement la tête vers M. Dursley, puis se détourna et marcha le long de l'allée vers la rue.

Harry suivit, effectuant ses premiers pas en dehors de la maison et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il absorbait le blanc éclatant de la clôture, l'émeraude de la pelouse, le jardin aux couleurs vives, et le vert plus foncé des arbres. Il en suivit un des yeux, un arbre très haut et si sombre qu'il semblait presque noir puis il se figea, le regard fixé sur le vaste vide au-dessus de lui. Il sentit un soudain besoin irrationnel d'attraper quelque chose, de s'ancrer à n'importe quoi avant qu'il ne tombe dans ce néant. Lentement il tomba à genoux, ses mains tentant frénétiquement d'agripper au sol. L'allée en béton était dure en dessous de ses genoux, et ses doigts désespérés ne trouvèrent rien auquel s'accrocher, griffant inutilement la pierre.

"M. Potter!" Les mots n'eurent aucun sens sur le moment mais soudainement il fut physiquement soulevé du sol par deux grandes mains fines. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Si- grand-" réussit-il à sortir entre ses dents serrées de frayeur.

"_Qu'est-ce_ qui est grand? Avez-vous vu un dragon que j'aurais, je ne sais comment, manqué ?" L'homme scanna le ciel puis retourna son regard noir vers le garçon tremblant entre ses mains. "Il n'y a rien là-haut. Si c'est une sorte d'humour, M. Potter-"

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit brutalement et M. Dursley siffla, "Voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, _partir_? Les voisins vont finir par vous voir!"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce garçon?" demanda le Professeur. "Il n'y a rien là-haut!"

"C'est peut-être ça le problème. Le ciel doit sûrement le mettre un peu mal à l'aise."

"Comment est-ce que le _ciel_ peut rendre quelqu'un mal à l'aise? Et si c'est vraiment le cas, comment cela fait-il que vous ne soyez pas au courant de cette situation?"

"Il n'a jamais été en dessous," répliqua Dursley calmement. "On nous a dit que tout endroit en dehors de notre maison était dangereux pour ce gosse. Nous n'avions aucun moyen d'obtenir plus d'informations. Alors on a préféré prévenir que guérir, et nous l'avons gardé à l'intérieur."

Snape en resta bouche bée. "Il n'est _jamais_ allé dehors?"

"Pas depuis qu'on nous l'a confié, en tout cas."

"En presque neuf _ans_?"

"E effet. Voulez-vous, _s'il vous plaît,_ vous en aller, vous et le garçon, de notre jardin? Que vont_penser_ les voisins?" La porte fut claquée.

Fulminant, Snape songea à la rouvrir et à ensorceler toute la famille y habitant dans cette maison, mais finalement il se tourna vers l'enfant tremblant à ses cotés. "M. Potter." Pas de réponse. "Harry," essaya-t-il la voix pleine de répugnance, ne voulant manifestement pas dire ce nom.

"Oui, monsieur," le murmure était faible mais il vint instantanément en guise de réponse. "Désolé, monsieur."

"Pouvez-vous vous contrôler suffisamment pour me suivre?"

"Je-" Ses épaules courbées en avant d'une manière protectrice, il déglutit difficilement puis détourna les yeux de l'énorme vide pour regarder le visage du professeur, même si de temps en temps, ils revenaient furtivement vers le ciel. "Oui, monsieur."

"Bien." Une fois de plus l'homme se détourna et s'éloigna, et cette fois, le garçon le suivit, plongeant son regard effrayé entre le sorcier et le ciel, avec seulement un reste d'attention pour les merveilles qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant sauf grâce à de rapides coups d'œil à travers les fenêtres ou à la télévision.

Une ombre passa, bruyante et proche, et il s'écarta brusquement d'un pas sur le coté, tombant presque sous la surprise, avant de réaliser que ce devait être une voiture. Il retrouva son équilibre lorsque le professeur Snape lui lança un regard glacial. "Désolé, monsieur," murmura-t-il, seulement pour se figer et fermer les yeux, le visage livide, alors qu'une forte rafale de vent ébouriffait ses cheveux, tirant ses vêtements dans tous les sens.

"Oh par Merlin-" Le professeur s'approcha du garçon et grogna, "Prenez ma main."

Les yeux d'un vert éclatant s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec sous le choc, et le garçon fixa la main gauche tendue. Non gantée. Il prit une profonde inspiration. On ne le touchait pas peau contre peau à moins qu'il n'ait commis quelque chose de grave. Mais esquiver une punition méritait une punition pire encore . A contrecoeur, il tendit le bras et prit maladroitement la main, le ciel momentanément oublié dans sa nouvelle terreur. Il n'était pas sensé toucher. Il avait touché la main de l'Oncle Vernon une fois, par erreur. En retour il avait reçu la plus grande correction qu'il n'avait jamais eu, des punitions spéciales pendant une semaine, et seulement de l'eau, pas de nourriture pendant ces sept jours.

"Désolé, monsieur," murmura-t-il, s'excusant de salir le professeur avec sa peau, même si on lui avait dit de le faire.

L'autre main de l'homme sortit ce qu'il reconnut, selon les descriptions de sa tante, être une baguette magique, et Harry l'observa avec une fascination terrifié tandis qu'elle était brandie. Il entendit à peine les mots incompréhensibles qui étaient prononcés avec une étrange cadence, puis le professeur commença à marcher et il se mit en route pour le suivre seulement pour se rendre compte que la prise sur sa main ne bougeait pas et le maintenait en place. Sous ses yeux, le professeur s'éloigna en tenant la main d'un autre petit enfant pâle aux cheveux emmêlés qui tenait une valise très abîmé. Il commença à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

"Ressaisissez-vous, Potter," une voix claqua près de lui, et il se retourna brutalement pour voir … rien du tout. "Nous sommes invisibles. J'ai envoyé une illusion de nous pour tromper tout regard, mais nous devons nous en aller d'ici trop rapidement pour que je puisse vous emmener dans un endroit plus discret où transplaner." Sa voix avait le même ton que celle qu'utilisait l'Oncle Vernon quand il avait échoué à une leçon particulièrement simple.

"Désolé, monsieur," répéta-t-il, tremblant, attendant une punition. La main se resserra légèrement sur la sienne et il réalisa avec un choc que le professeur pouvait sentir ses tremblements. Il n'était pas autorisé à craindre une punition – il la méritait, alors de quel droit avait-il de la craindre? Du moment qu'il gardait sa voix et son expression détendues et qu'il ne tressaillait jamais vraiment, son Oncle ne s'en rendait jamais compte, mais avec ce contact - la situation était plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il se força à se calmer. "Désolé, monsieur."

"Voulez-vous arrêter de vous excuser toutes les deux minutes?" La voix glaciale gifla l'air autour d'eux.

Il se figea, en essayant de comprendre cet ordre.

"Ne lâchez pas ma main. Vous allez sentir une légère secousse, puis nous serons au plus proche de Poudlard, là où l'on peut encore transplaner. Compris?"

N'ayant rien saisi à ce qu'on venait de lui dire, Harry murmura simplement, "Non, monsieur. Déso-" Il s'arrêta.

Un grognement. "Bon, vous verrez. Je vous demande simplement de rester immobile. Vous pouvez faire ça au moins, j'espère?" "Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien."

Soudainement, il y eut un brusque mouvement et Harry ferma les yeux, luttant contre la nausée. Le sol semblait bouger sous ses pieds, il chancela et tomba à genoux, surpris de sentir quelque chose de beaucoup plus mou que le trottoir qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné, et vit, non pas ses genoux comme il s'y était attendu, mais de l'herbe. L'endroit où auraient dû être ses jambes était écrasée sous son poids invisible, mais juste à coté l'herbe était plus haute, ondulant légèrement dans la douce brise. Il se pencha pour observer plus en détails, stupéfié par la minuscule fragilité des brins, les variétés des couleurs, les subtilités de chaque tige d'herbe. Il tendit la main et eut le soufflé coupé quand il ne put la voir. Mais il sentait l'herbe en dessous d'elle, légère et étrangement fraîche. Les brins s'écartaient lorsqu'il bougeait la main transparente parmi eux, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les sentit frôler sa paume, chatouillant ses doigts.

Il entendit un bruissement et quelques autres syllabes murmurées et il se retrouva à observer sa main, ses genoux juste à coté, enfin redevenus visibles. Il se mit à tremblé, effrayé par la magie. On tira brutalement sur son autre main, et il fut remit sur ses pieds. Il y eut des excuses murmurées, qui reçurent un grognement comme réponse. Il leva les yeux pour voir, ou plutôt, pour rencontrer un regard noir agacé. "Allons-y. Nous serons bientôt à l'intérieur."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il mécaniquement, en étant conduit vers une large bande marron qui était plus dure et solide que l'herbe mais plus graveleuse, sous ses pieds, que le sol de la maison. Il y avait de la pelouse des deux cotés de la route et, après environ trois mètres de gazon, les ombres menaçantes des arbres. Tout comme d'habitude, Harry avait un regard légèrement baissé et fixé sur l'air juste en face de lui, pour essayer d'éviter de regarder le ciel, les arbres, le sorcier, et tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Ils quittèrent la forêt et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque le ciel omniprésent sembla encore plus écrasant sans les arbres pour le cacher. En effet, d'un coté de la route, il semblait envahir le sol. Après un moment, il réalisa que la couleur était différente entre le haut et le bas et que, d'après les sons qu'il entendait, c'était de l'eau qu'il voyait. Un lac. Il était content que le professeur marche entre lui et l'eau, et dépité qu'il puisse penser que la présence d'un sorcier pouvait être autre chose qu'une menace qu'il devait haïr et craindre.

Ils contournèrent le lac et il fut finalement contraint de lever le regard lorsqu'une forme menaçante bloqua la lumière du soleil couchant. Il déglutit tandis qu'il essayait de saisir l'énormité de la structure grise devant eux. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose - Poudlard. Le sujet de tant de leçons durant toutes ces années. L'école maléfique où des esprits étaient pervertis et où d'horribles pouvoirs étaient développés. C'était ici que des gens devenaient des monstres anormaux – tout comme il le deviendrait, s'il n'était pas prudent et déterminé.

La main se resserra une fois encore sur la sienne, et il réalisa qu'il frissonnait encore. Désespérément, il calma ses tremblements.

"Allons-y. Vous pourrez admirer l'école un autre jour," remarqua la voix du professeur d'un ton sardonique.

Harry prononça les mots avant même de s'en rendre compte. "Désolé, monsieur." Il recommença à marcher, effrayé par leur prochaine destination, effrayé par l'immense néant au-dessus de lui, effrayé par l'homme à coté de lui. Mais la désobéissance n'était pas une option.

Ils traversèrent une pelouse qui ne semblait posséder aucune frontière, et entrèrent dans le château. Harry essaya de refouler le soulagement traître qu'il ressentit lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau sous un plafond, même si c'était_ce_ toit-là, du moment qu'il le protège du grand vide du ciel. Il prit une inspiration frissonnante, puis expira, sentant un peu de sa tension disparaître, et il réussit à arrêter de trembler. Ce n'était pas bien qu'il puisse se sentir aussi en sécurité ici, aussi protégé, alors qu'il _savait_ le danger qu'il courait.

xxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, Dumbledore.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)  
A bientôt!  
Nyx.


	3. S'installer

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_**ATTENTION !**_ Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont durs et dérangeants. Toutes les âmes sensibles sont priées de quitter cette page.  
_Notes:_ Ce chapitre est une version corrigée (pour l'instant) par rapport à la première publication.  
Bonne lecture!

xxxxxx

**Chapitre Trois  
S'installer**

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'école, le professeur Snape lâcha la main du jeune garçon avec un soulagement évident qu'Harry trouva réconfortant tant il lui sembla normal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le décor dans lequel il se trouvait. Les murs en pierres grises, plus sombres à certains endroits. D'occasionnelles portes entrouvertes révélant des néants sombres au-delà, ou, dans d'autres cas, des chambres illuminées par une chaude lumière qui semblait bouger et vaciller dès qu'ils passaient devant. Il y avait des silhouettes en métal et Harry comprit après un moment que ce devait être des armures. Elles se tenaient immobiles et silencieuses, à intervalles réguliers le long de l'entrée. Des peintures semblaient avoir envahi tout l'espace, des tâches d'ombres et de couleurs qu'il tenta vaillamment de ne pas regarder quand il réalisa qu'elles bougeaient. Des voix silencieuses, venant de nulle part, certaines plus fortes pour saluer le professeur et d'autres à peine plus douces qu'un murmure, le firent souhaiter de pouvoir occulter tous ces bruits, tout comme il aurait voulu que ses yeux ne puissent pas voir toutes ces formes. Le professeur Snape ignora les salutations, tout en parcourant le hall à une telle allure qu'Harry dut se hâter derrière pour rester près de lui. Se plaindre ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, même si sa respiration devint en un rien de temps rapide et difficile.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une statue en pierre, large et voûtée d'une façon menaçante, des ailes sortant de ses épaules. Harry déglutit difficilement et baissa le regard quand les ailes s'élevèrent légèrement, comme si la statue voulait les mettre en garde.

Le professeur énonça d'une voix irritée, "Cacahuètes de Cirque."

Surpris, Harry releva la tête, et un frisson le parcourut quand la statue fit un pas sur le coté et le mur derrière elle se sépara en deux. A contrecoeur, il suivit son guide dans le corridor que le monstre gardait. Il osa lui lancer un regard quand il passa, puis il dut réprimer son envie de faire un bond pour s'écarter quand il vit que l'hideux visage en pierre était à quelques centimètres du sien, le fixant, ses grosses dents partiellement découvertes. Rapidement, il rabaissa le regard au sol et se dépêcha de dépasser l'horrible statue.

Il grimpa, derrière son guide, un escalier en spirale, puis faillit tomber quand il réalisa que les marches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, les faisant automatiquement monter. Les yeux fermés et les dents bien serrées, il attendit, livide, jusqu'à la fin de leur montée. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le professeur en train de frapper sèchement sur une grande porte en bois avec un heurtoir en or rougeoyant.

"Entrez, Severus," répondit une voix cordiale. Alors que le professeur ouvrait la porte et entrait avec raideur dans la pièce, Harry sur ses talons, elle continua joyeusement, "Et je vois que votre mission s'est bien passée! Parfait!"

La voix appartenait à un homme immense. Il avait une longue barbe blanche qui s'écoulait sur une robe d'un bleu éclatant avec de petites taches vives qui voletaient et entraient presque en collision quelques fois. Il se leva de derrière son grand bureau tout en continuant de parler. Alors que le vieil homme s'approchait la main tendue, le professeur Snape s'écarta, ne laissant rien à Harry pour se cacher derrière. Le jeune garçon attendit le coup, le regard fixé droit devant et discrètement baissé, les bras pendant le long de son corps.

Le vieux sorcier baissa le bras et serra la main droite du garçon, la secouant deux fois. Harry réussit à refouler un frisson qui voulut le parcourir au contact, et à contrecoeur il leva les yeux vers le sourire accueillant et les yeux imperceptiblement inquiets du vieil homme. Il rabaissa le regard rapidement quand sa main fut serrée légèrement puis relâchée, et il laissa son bras retomber mollement contre son corps, et attendit la suite des événements.

"Harry Potter," dit la voix chaleureuse d'un air songeur. "Mon cher garçon, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras quand tu étais tout bébé, tu sais. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard."

Le garçon attendit, parfaitement immobile.

"Et bien, M. Potter?" dit son guide hargneusement. "Dîtes bonjour."

"Bonjour, monsieur," répéta-t-il d'un air hésitant, mais toujours obéissant. Il connaissait ce mot, bien sûr – mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le dire et on ne lui avait jamais dit. C'était étrange sur sa langue.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent des noirs par-dessus sa tête et le Professeur Snape grogna. "Nous avons un léger problème, Albus."

"Vraiment? Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron, Severus? Harry?"

"Bien sûr que non!"

"Non, monsieur. Merci, monsieur."

"Tu es sûr, Harry? Ils sont très bons."

"Oui, monsieur. Mais merci, monsieur."

"Très bien. Assied-toi, mon garçon," ajouta-t-il, en désignant un grand fauteuil à l'air confortable juste à coté de lui.

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent brusquement, d'un air incrédule et il fixa l'homme un instant avant de finalement baisser le regard pour se percher sur le bord du siège, en se demandant quelle punition il obtiendrait pour avoir souillé ce genre de meuble. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'un moment où il avait osé commettre une chose comme cela. Mais personne ne cria. Personne ne le frappa en vue de le projeter hors du siège. Puis il comprit. _Ceci_ était ce dont l'Oncle Vernon lui avait parlé. Leur séduction. Lui offrir des choses, lui permettre de s'asseoir parmi eux - même le toucher. Surpris, il commença à se demander si l'homme avait serrée sa main pour le punir sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment. Sûrement que oui, et pourtant – tout était tellement confus.

"Un problème?" La douce réplique du plus vieux sorcier tira Harry hors de ses pensées et il remarqua que les deux hommes s'étaient assis, le directeur était retourné à son fauteuil derrière son bureau et le professeur Snape avait pris un siège similaire à celui d'Harry, à environ un mètre de distance.

"Il me semble," souffla le professeur, le murmure d'un sombre plaisir dans sa voix, "que les moldus se sont montrés... excessifs dans leur protection."

La tête de l'autre homme s'inclina légèrement sur un coté. "Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, Severus."

"Il n'a pas quitté leur maison en presque neuf ans."

Le professeur Dumbledore sursauta visiblement et son regard se détourna de son collègue pour se fixer sur le garçon, qui sentit un frisson le parcourir sous le poids de ces yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne retournent vers le Professeur Snape. Finalement, l'enthousiasme tenace étant parti de sa voix, il dit, d'un air ébahi, "Pardon?"

"Apparemment vous leur avez dit que seule leur maison était un lieu sûr pour ce garçon. Ils ont crus que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas autorisé en dehors de leurs murs. Le garçon était terrifié en voyant le _ciel_, Albus."

Pendant un long moment les deux adultes se regardèrent. Finalement, le directeur murmura faiblement, "Ceci n'était pas... prévu."

"Vos euphémismes ne cesseront jamais de m'impressionner."

Tout en considérant les possibilités de cette nouvelle, le vieil homme se tourna vers Harry et l'étudia pendant de longues minutes, notant son maintien raide et ses yeux baissés. "Harry, mon garçon, à combien de personnes ta tante et ton oncle t'ont-t-ils présenté?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," répondit-il doucement, en ne le regardant pas. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Outre ton oncle et ta tante – et je crois que tu as aussi un cousin – en dehors d'eux, as-tu parlé à beaucoup de gens?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Combien, Harry?" demanda le vieil homme gentiment.

"Deux, monsieur," répondit-il, en se demandant si c'était une sorte de question piège. Les questions à réponse évidentes étaient habituellement posées pour démontrer qu'il avait commis une faute. Mais d'ordinaire il savait où était son erreur. Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

"Outre le Professeur Snape et moi-même?"

"Non, monsieur."

Le directeur soupira et l'autre enseignant grogna. "Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, Harry?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Je vois." Il resta silencieux un moment, et Harry put sentir son regard sur lui, l'étudiant, bien qu'il ne releva pas la tête. "Remercions Merlin, il nous reste cinq semaines avant que les cours ne commencent. Cela ne va pas être facile."

Pendant une demie seconde, Harry rechercha désespérément une autre personne dans la pièce qu'il pourrait remercier comme on venait de lui demander, puis il se souvint que Merlin était un personnage historique par qui les monstres juraient. Donc la déclaration avait du être rhétorique. Par contre, il pouvait répondre à la deuxième partie de la phrase. "Je suis désolé, monsieur."

"Et on en revient à ça, n'est-ce pas?" murmura le professeur Snape d'un air agacé.

"Désolé de quoi, Harry?" demanda le directeur gentiment.

"De vous causer des problèmes, monsieur," répondit-il. "Et pour avoir mis le professeur Snape en colère."

Le dit professeur grogna et le directeur eut un rire. "Mon cher enfant! Puisque c'est moi qui, apparemment, n'ai pas fourni d'informations assez compréhensibles, c'est de _ma_ faute si nous avons ce problème. En effet, je crois que _je te_ dois des excuses."

Le garçon sursauta et eut un regard horrifié. "Non monsieur!"

"Et en ce qui concerne la colère du Professeur Snape," continua-t-il chaleureusement, et seule une trace d'inquiétude dans ses yeux montra qu'il avait entendu l'interruption, "il est plutôt habitué à être en colère, tu n'as pas besoin d'y repenser."

"Vous êtes tellement aimable, Albus!" murmura ironiquement le Maître des Potions.

"Oui, mais Severus, réfléchissez. Ce n'est absolument pas juste que vous vous énerviez contre le pauvre Harry parce qu'il s'excuse: quand il vous demande pardon, vous vous fâchez. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours furieux lorsque vous ne recevez _pas _les excuses qui vous sont dues."

"Elles perdent leur impacte et leur sincérité quand elles sont délivrées à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche."

Le directeur envoya un coup d'oeil pétillant à Harry. "Harry, est-ce que, parmi toutes les excuses que tu as faite au professeur Snape, il y en a eu une qui n'était pas sincère?"

Harry réprima un frisson de pure terreur. La dernière fois qu'il avait été accusé d'avoir demandé pardon sans sincérité était bien trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse se souvenir des détails de l'accusation ou du châtiment. Mais cela lui avait laissé la certitude que rien, si ce n'est la magie, n'était pire que de ne pas être totalement sincère quand il devait avouer et s'excuser pour ses nombreux défauts. "Non, monsieur," réussit-il à sortir d'une voix presque normale.

"Là, vous voyez, Severus?"

Ne daignant pas leur répondre, le plus jeune des deux hommes se leva. "En tout cas, Albus, je vous ai ramené ce garçon comme vous me l'avez demandé et maintenant je vais vous laisser."

"Et bien, il y _a_ encore une petite chose, Severus."

"Non."

"Pardon?"

"Peu importe ce que vous allez me demander, la réponse est non. Je ne le ferai pas."

Le vieil homme lui sourit chaleureusement. Mais avant de répondre directement, il se tourna vers Harry. "Harry, mon garçon, voudrais-tu être gentil et sortir un instant? Reste près de la porte. Ne va pas trop loin."

"Oui, monsieur," accepta-t-il calmement et il glissa sur ses pieds, puis sortit et resta parfaitement immobile, en attendant. Le professeur Snape le suivit et ferma la porte d'un coup sec derrière le garçon, qui ne bougea pas un muscle. Les voix à l'intérieur reprirent presque aussitôt, basses mais parfaitement audible pour un garçon habitué à vivre dans le silence absolu d'un placard insonorisé, un garçon qui passait son temps à chercher un simple murmure d'en dehors de sa maison. Et surtout un garçon habitué à écouter chaque ordre que sa famille pourrait lui donner, même une consigne dite doucement, plusieurs pièces plus loin.

"Bon, Severus. Il est clair qu'Harry n'est pas habitué à la compagnie d'autres personnes et il sera bien plus à l'aise dans un endroit loin du flot d'individus qu'apporte la vie quotidienne à Poudlard. Vous êtes le seul membre du personnel en ce moment dans l'école, dont les quartiers correspondent à cette description."

"Hagrid est bien plus isolé."

"Oui, mais la maison d'Hagrid est en dehors du château," fit remarquer le directeur patiemment. "Harry aurait à traverser le parc au moins deux fois par jour. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'être un peu plus patient en ce qui concerne ses phobies."

"Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami," pointa le Professeur Snape légitimement.

"Vous en aurez une, le temps que vous retourniez dans vos quartiers," promis le directeur. "Poudlard vous la fournira."

"Alors qu'il vous fournisse une autre baby-sitter!"

"Severus," murmura Albus, une mise en garde dans la voix, et Harry eut la chair de poule. Les voix gentilles étaient toujours les plus dangereuses. La gentillesse égalait la déception.

"Albus, non. C'est de la folie. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de ce garçon, moi parmi tant d'autres?"

"Ça sera temporaire."

"Non. Ça ne sera pas temporaire puisque je ne le prends pas."

"Severus, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez cela. S'il vous plaît."

"Non."

"Obligeriez-vous un vieil homme à vous supplier, Severus?"

"J'obligerais un vieil homme à retrouver un ou deux de ses neurones égarés et à imaginer une solution qui a un minimum de bon sens."

Le directeur soupira tristement.

Le professeur Snape grogna, guère convaincu.

"Une semaine, Severus. Partagez vos quartiers avec lui pendant une seule semaine et je vous obtiendrais l'ingrédient de potions le plus difficile à acquérir sur tous ceux que vous m'avez demandé. Et une fiole remplie de larmes de phénix, pour faire bonne mesure."

Il y eut un silence, puis, avec une voix différente, semblant un peu surpris, le Maître des Potions demanda, "Où _est_ Fumseck?"

"Mon garçon, pensez-vous qu'il me parle de ses vagabondages?" demanda le directeur, en taquinant gentiment son collègue. "Il reviendra, toutefois. Vous n'avez pas besoin de craindre que vos réserves de larmes ne s'assèchent." Une pause. "Donnez moi juste une semaine. Juste les matins et les soirées, vous n'aurez pas à le divertir pendant la journée. S'il vous plaît, Severus? Une semaine?"

L'homme plus jeune grogna. "Oh très bien. Mais je veux tout sur cette liste. Et puis, après ces sept satanés jours, j'aurai trois semaines pendant lesquelles personne dans cette école ou venant de la part de quelqu'un dans cette école ne tentera de me contacter, peu importe les moyens utilisés ou les raisons. Et ceci inclue la libération des Détraqueurs de leurs locaux. Me suis-je fait comprendre?"

"Mais bien sûr, mon garçon. Cela se passera exactement comme vous le souhaitez." Un instant d'hésitation, puis, "Vous voudrez bien aller le chercher, Severus?"

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Snape qui lui envoyer un regard noir. Silencieusement, il suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce et attendit. "Et bien, Harry, pendant quelques jours, tu vas rester chez le professeur Snape. Agrées-tu à cette proposition?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne comprends pas votre question," admit-il, se préparant à une punition.

Le jeune adulte eut un court ricanement, le directeur lui envoya simplement un coup d'oeil désapprobateur avant de sourire à Harry. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Nous ne sommes pas nés en connaissant tout. Je veux dire: est-ce que cela te convient? Est-ce que cet arrangement te va?"

La sens de la question était assez compréhensible selon le contexte, mais elle l'avait stupéfait parce qu'on ne lui posait pas ce genre de question habituellement. Et puis, il devait toujours le dire s'il ignorait quelque chose, s'il voulait être puni correctement. Le temps que prit le directeur pour lui expliquer sa question lui permit de comprendre que personne n'allait le faire. Et lui permit aussi de se rappeler qu'il devait donner une réponse et il fit tout son possible pour que son étonnement dû au fait qu'on lui ait posé cette question en premier lieu ne s'entende pas dans sa voix. "Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, monsieur," ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers le professeur Snape.

Le sorcier lui envoya un rictus méprisant, le directeur se contenta d'un sourire, et s'exclama, "Parfait! Severus, si vous voulez bien amener ce garçon à Madame Pompresh pour un bilan de santé? Et j'espère vous voir tous les deux, demain, au petit-déjeuner. Harry, mon garçon, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te revoir."

"Merci, monsieur," dit-il d'un air gêné, puis il regarda le professeur Snape, qui sortit rapidement et en silence de la pièce. Harry se dépêcha de le suivre.

Ils parcoururent ce qui lui sembla être des corridors interminables. Il se demanda avec inquiétude comment il allait faire pour se repérer dans tous ces couloirs. Le 4 Privet Drive pouvait entrer au moins une douzaine de fois dans les salles qu'il avait déjà vu! Et il y en avait tellement plus devant lesquelles ils passèrent sans y entrer. Finalement il fut conduit dans une pièce éclairée d'une lumière vive, les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant après toute la pierre grise des autres murs du château.

Une femme habillée d'une robe tout aussi aveuglante sortit avec air affairé d'une pièce voisine et s'approcha d'eux. "Ah, bien! Albus vient de me prévenir que vous arrivez. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, M. Potter." Elle se tourna vers le professeur Snape et ajouta, "Et merci encore pour les réserves de potions, Severus. A moins que cette année ne soit sujette aux accidents comme la précédente-" Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au souvenir. "-cette réserve devrait durer jusqu'aux vacances."

"Très bien. Faîtes moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et prévenez-moi par cheminette quand vous en aurez fini avec lui," ajouta-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil plein de dégoût à Harry.

En riant légèrement, elle lui fit un signe de la main, puis se tourna joyeusement vers Harry alors que la porte se refermait derrière l'homme. "Ne fait pas attention à lui," recommanda-t-elle, en agitant la main vers la porte pour indiquer le Maître des Potions. "Il aboie mais ne mort pas."

"Je suis désolé, madame," dit-il doucement, parfaitement immobile. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Oh!" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. "Je pensais que c'était une expression moldue. Mais je suppose que tous les moldus n'utilisent pas les mêmes. Je voulais dire qu'il lance beaucoup d'insultes et semble en colère et méchant, mais il a un bon coeur et ne te fera jamais de mal."

"Merci, madame."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," lui sourit-elle gentiment et fit un geste vers un lit. "Monte."

Il hésita, indécis. "Madame?"

"Assied-toi simplement sur le bord, pour l'instant, s'il te plaît."

"Oui, madame," répondit-il d'un air incertain. Il s'approcha du lit, se retourna et se percha avec précaution à son pied, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les draps avec ses mains.

"Cela ne te fera pas mal," l'informa-t-elle. "Je vais juste te jeter de rapides sorts de diagnostic pour me donner une idée de ton état de santé général. Reste tranquillement assis."

"Oui, madame," répondit-il d'une manière détendue, chose qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Elle traversa la pièce, en sortant sa baguette d'un étui fixé à sa hanche droite, et prit quelque chose sur un comptoir de l'autre main. Après quelques mouvements de baguette et quelques étranges syllabes, elle relâcha la chose qui était dans sa main gauche, et l'objet continua de bouger par lui-même, en l'air. Harry déglutit péniblement et détourna le regard quand elle revint vers lui. Elle bougea sa baguette dans un dessein complexe et prononça plusieurs mots incompréhensibles, puis fit une pause.

Après un moment, elle recommença à proférer ce qui auraient pu être d'autres phrases magiques, mais Harry reconnut d'éventuels mots de liaison et son ton était différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé quand il savait qu'elle avait lancé un sort. Cette fois peut-être utilisait-elle un langage plus médical que magique.

Finalement l'infirmière donna un petit coup de sa baguette, s'arrêta un instant, puis dit, "Tu as des ecchymoses assez inquiétantes sur ton ventre et ton torse. D'où viennent-elles?"

"J'étais sur une chaise pour descendre un verre d'une haute étagère, j'ai glissé et je suis tombé sur la chaise," répondit-il, en ajoutant juste une pointe de dépit dans sa voix, comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

Elle grimaça avec compassion mais se détendit légèrement quand elle entendit l'explication. "Aïe! Ça a du te faire mal. Et bien, j'ai une sorte de baume qui nous débarrassera de ces bleus en très peu de temps. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Vous êtes aussi un peu petit pour votre âge, M. Potter! Mais ton père aussi a eu une poussée de croissance tardive, et je pense que tu rattraperas ton retard et tu dépasseras tes camarades de classe tout comme lui l'a fait. Ce qui m'_inquiète_ un peu plus c'est le fait que tu es trop maigre pour ta taille et un peu anémique."

En se préparant une nouvelle fois à une punition, il s'excusa, "Je suis désolé, madame, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire."

Elle cilla et rougit légèrement. "Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas. Je suis désolé, je crains d'avoir parlé toute seule. Une horrible habitude. L'anémie est une maladie que tout le monde peut avoir – cela veut dire que tu n'as pas assez de globules rouges dans ton sang. Ça peut facilement te rendre faible et fatigué, t'essouffler, et faire apparaître un manque d'appétit. Ce dernier signe est vicieux car, d'habitude, on obtient ce genre de mal en ne mangeant pas assez d'œufs, de produits laitiers et de viande, en particulier la viande rouge, donc ne pas manger n'est pas un bon moyen pour résoudre le problème. Mais maintenant que nous nous en sommes aperçu, cela devrait être assez simple à régler." Elle lui sourit. "Autrement, tu es en parfaite santé, Harry. Tu as un très bon tonus musculaire. Tes poumons sont assez faibles, mais Albus a mentionné ta 'résidence surveillée' quand il m'a parlé par cheminette," dit-elle, en pinçant les lèvres avec désapprobation. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire qu'il ne connaissait pas le terme de "résidence surveillée", elle continua, "Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de courir ou de faire des exercices d'aérobic – des exercices qui font accélérer ton cœur et intensifie ta respiration?"

"Non, madame," acquiesça-t-il. "Désolé, madame."

"Et bien, c'est loin d'être de _ta_ faute. Mais nous devrions être capable d'y remédier aussi. Mais pour l'instant, faisons quelques rapides tests auditif et visuel et je contacterai Severus pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Je suppose que cette journée a été assez longue pour toi. D'abord, tu vas entendre quelques sons de diverses sortes et au volume différent venir de n'importe où. Tu dois juste pointer l'endroit d'où vient le son. D'accord?"

"Oui, madame."

Elle lança un sort et Harry commença à entendre des bips, des déclics, des sifflements et des crépitements dans toutes les directions, normalement espacés d'environ trois secondes. Après quelques minutes, la médicomage fit un signe de sa baguette et les sons se turent. "Excellent," déclara-t-elle. "Tu as une ouïe exceptionnelle, Harry. Particulièrement remarquable pour entendre les sifflements, mais de moyenne assez bonne dans toutes les catégories. Pour la vue, je vais simplement faire comme les moldus," ajouta-t-elle, en levant sa baguette vers le mur en face de lui. Un grand tableau blanc se déroula de lui-même sur le mur. "Regarde ce tableau, s'il te plaît, et dit-moi quelle est la plus basse rangée de lettres que tu peux lire."

Harry cligna des yeux. Elle avait fait apparaître un rectangle de papier blanc avec une image floue plus sombre dessus, mais des lettres? "Je- Je suis désolé, madame," bafouilla-t-il. "Je ne vois pas de lettres."

Elle sursauta. "Même celle du haut?"

Il regarda avec plus de concentration, en plissant les yeux, et proposa, timidement, "E?"

"Et bien. C'est ça mais manifestement tu ne vois pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas les compétences de métamorphose nécessaires pour déterminer ta prescription, mais j'ai la machine moldue qui me le permet. Et une fois que j'ai tes mesures, je _peux_ te créer une paire de lunettes qui t'ira. Reste ici un moment."

"Je ne sais pas ce que le mot "prescription" veut dire, madame," admit-il d'un air découragé, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne le punirait pas, mais il ne savait pas non plus si cela était un défaut de plus ou pas.

"Oh, je suis désolé. Dans ce cas-ci, je parle de la courbe des verres qui est nécessaire pour corriger ta vue. Cela peut aussi vouloir dire le type et la quantité d'une potion, d'une pilule ou d'un autre médicament qu'un médicomage ou un guérisseur peut te donner à prendre." Alors qu'elle expliquait distraitement le mot, elle ouvrit un tiroir, prit quelque chose de petit, et le posa sur le sol. Après un murmure et mouvement de baguette, la chose se mit à grandir très vite de plusieurs décimètres et Harry observa avec des yeux écarquillés alors que la femme faisait rouler l'appareil pour qu'il soit directement devant lui. "Une machine moldue – elle est trop grande pour qu'on puisse la ranger sans rectifier sa taille," expliqua Madame Pomfresh joyeusement. "Donc je la rétrécis quand je n'ai pas à l'utiliser."

Rapidement, Harry se retrouva en train de regarder dans la machine et fut réellement surpris quand de divers verres furent mis devant ses yeux, quand le monde se fit plus net pour ensuite se brouiller. C'était incroyable. Soudainement il pouvait voir des choses dans la pièce aussi clairement que s'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elles. Les changements devinrent de plus en plus infimes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit difficile de dire si oui ou non il voyait mieux avec ces verres-là ou ceux d'avant. Finalement elle sortit d'un tiroir une paire de lunette à la monture en fils métalliques. Elle toucha le verre droit de la machine puis ensuite le verre droit des lunettes et se concentra. Elle répéta le procédé avec les verres de gauche puis poussa légèrement la machine sur le côté avant de passer les lunettes à Harry.

"Essaye celles-la, s'il te plaît, Harry. J'ai peur de n'avoir d'autres montures, tu devras te contenter de ça pour l'instant."

Maladroitement, il plaça les branches sur ses oreilles et posa les lunettes sur son nez, puis il haleta. Cela avait été incroyable avec la machine, mais le fait d'avoir cette énorme chose entre lui et la vision du monde avait rendu tout cela étrangement irréel. Toutefois, maintenant, avec seulement ce petit bout de métal et de verre -

"Essayons encore. La plus basse rangée de lettres que tu peux lire, s'il te plaît, Harry?"

En retournant son attention au tableau, Harry resta bouche bée pendant un moment. Les lignes noires étaient presque belles dans leur netteté. Le E qu'il avait deviné grossièrement peu de temps auparavant semblait incroyablement énorme à présent. Il laissa son regard dériver vers le bas, en appréciant la sensation de pouvoir tout voir, en admirant les angles tranchants des lettres de plus en plus petites. Finalement, en rétrécissant les yeux très légèrement pour être sûr que la quatrième lettre était en C et non un G, il lut la dernière ligne.

"Parfait!" applaudit Madame Pomfresh, et Harry sentit en frisson le parcourir en entendant l'approbation, chose qu'il n'entendait jamais. "Bonté divine, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu faire sans elles pendant tout ce temps."

Pendant un long moment il hésita, puis, avec beaucoup d'audace, il s'obligea à poser une question. "Êtes-vous sûre que ce n'est pas de la magie?" demanda-t-il, en relevant le regard vers le visage de l'infirmière et en remarquant avec détails les fins sourcils, les chaleureux yeux marrons avec de légers rides à leurs coins, et les cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches grises.

Elle rit, une lueur étincela dans ses yeux, les lignes autour d'eux se creusèrent et d'autres se formèrent près de sa bouche. "Tout à fait sûre, mon chéri. Les moldus ont créé des choses remarquables sans la magie et les lunettes sont un bon exemple. Nous pourrons t'acheter une paire magique qui change ta correction automatiquement, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, celle-ci suffira."

"Merci, madame," murmura-t-il, en cillant quand elle eut dit "mon chéri" avant de regarder avec émerveillement tout autour de lui. Il remarqua une vitrine remplie de potions dont il pouvait presque lire les étiquettes, les plis nets du drap en lin du lit d'à côté, le dessein moucheté du carrelage. Il aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'oeil, et découvrit une grande plume qui voletait légèrement au dessus d'une épaisse feuille de papier, les trois quart noyés sous l'écriture. La plume se déplaça et se mit à écrire alors que la médicomage recommençait à lui parler, et son regard tressaillit et se détourna de cette magie.

"Tu aurais dû les avoir il y a longtemps. Bon. Je pense que cela sera tout pour l'instant. A moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose dont tu aimerais me faire part? Tu dors bien? Des maux de tête? Quelque chose d'autre?"

"Non, madame."

Elle traversa la pièce, puis ouvrit la vitrine et en sortit un petit bol à couvercle. "C'est le baume que je t'ai promis pour tes bleus," expliqua-t-elle, en lui passant le bol. "Étales-en dessus chaque matin et soir pendant quelques jours et ils devront disparaître en peu de temps."

"Oui, madame."

"Parfait, bon, je vais appeler le professeur Snape et tu pourras aller dans ta chambre." Elle s'affaira autour de la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre d'un pot sur le manteau, et la lança dans le feu. Les flammes s'emballèrent, devinrent d'un vert éclatant, et la femme articula, "Quartiers du professeur Snape."

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque la tête du professeur apparut dans l'âtre, enveloppée de flammes vertes. Pour la première fois, il regretta ses nouvelles lunettes tandis que les flammes émeraudes léchaient le visage de l'homme et dansaient dans ses yeux noirs.

"Ah, Severus. Nous venons juste de finir et vous pouvez venir chercher M. Potter."

"Merveilleux," murmura-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux quand il entendit un étrange claquement et déglutit quand il vit que le professeur Snape était à présent avec eux, dans l'infirmerie, et frottait sa robe pour enlever la suie.

L'homme lui envoya un sourire méprisant, remarqua les nouvelles lunettes, et murmura, "Comme s'il ne ressemblait pas déjà assez à son père."

"Voyons. Ce garçon _voyait_ comme son père, tout comme il lui ressemble, le pauvre, et je suis étonné qu'il ne se soit pas déjà tué à force de trébucher, aveugle comme il était," déclara doucement la médicomage.

Tout en ignorant le commentaire, le professeur indiqua, "Nous allons y aller en marchant. Les enfants sont ridiculement sales avec la poudre de cheminette et je ne veux pas de cendres dans mes quartiers."

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête. "Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Si tu es blessé ou malade d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry, n'hésite pas à venir me voir."

"Oui, madame," remercia-t-il, en glissant du lit, il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait pas chiffonné les draps avant de suivre le professeur Snape qui passait déjà la porte pour le corridor de l'autre côté. Le tourbillon élégant de la robe de l'homme était fascinant et pendant un long moment l'attention d'Harry resta fixée dessus avant qu'une soudaine salutation ne le fasse se détourner. Il blêmit de désespoir quand il vit que la personne qui lui avait parlé était l'occupant d'un grand portrait qui leur fit un signe quand ils passèrent. Le professeur Snape l'ignora et continua à marcher, et Harry se hâta de le rattraper. Mais puisqu'il venait d'en voir une, il lui sembla soudain impossible de ne pas remarquer toutes les autres peintures. Des portraits de personnages qui parlaient, se courbaient devant eux et leur lançaient des « bonjour ». Des paysages avec des nuages qui s'étendaient sur le ciel, des arbres qui tremblaient sous le vent et des moutons qui broutaient tranquillement leurs herbes. La vie paisible d'un bol de fruit – et quand ils passèrent devant, une grosse main, venue de nulle part, entra dans la toile et détacha deux grains de raisins de leur rafle avant de se retirer.

Ils ne virent personne tandis que Snape parcourait rapidement les corridors et descendait les escaliers, Harry courant presque derrière lui pour tenir l'allure. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans une partie plus froide et plus sombre du château, la plupart des murs non décorés et d'une pierre rugueuse. Harry se tint à l'écart des obscures couloirs qui croisaient celui dans lequel ils étaient, s'écarta brusquement du couple de statues dont les têtes se tournèrent pour les regarder passer, et finalement se contenta de marcher si près des talons du professeur Snape qu'il ne voyait rien si ce n'est la cape tourbillonnante. Si près que lorsque l'homme s'arrêta brusquement, Harry percuta son dos. Il se recula brutalement en s'excusant d'une voix horrifiée et il serait tombé si l'homme ne s'était pas retourné, avec une rapidité incroyable, et n'avait pas attrapé son coude, le maintenant debout.

Au contact, Harry cessa d'essayer de se reculer, restant parfaitement immobile, prêt à accepter quelle que soit la punition qu'il allait recevoir.

Pendant un moment ils restèrent comme cela, figés, puis le professeur Snape retira sa main et baissa le regard d'un air pensif vers le visage livide de l'enfant devant lui. Finalement il se tourna vers le large portrait d'un scribe qui travaillait passionnément à son bureau, et se racla la gorge.

Le scribe repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns de devant ses yeux et leur lança un regard noir. "Comme toujours, vous choisissez le mauvais moment pour venir m'importuner!" dit-il sèchement. "Je viens de trouver un traité des plus fascinant – mais je préférerais continuer à le lire plutôt que d'en parler, dépêchez-vous d'entrer à la fin, et laissez-moi retourner à mon travail!"

Tandis qu'il parlait, le portrait s'ouvrit, et révéla une pièce de l'autre côté, le professeur fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Terrifié mais sachant qu'il méritait déjà assez de punitions pour, en plus, rajouter une désobéissance directe à la longue liste de ses crimes, il avança, en passant l'ouverture de derrière l'étrange peinture, pour entrer dans une pièce où la noblesse et le confort semblaient assez sobres. Toutes les lignes étaient nettes et régulières, le bois sculpté et parfaitement poli mais sans aucune décoration. Le sol était fait d'un carrelage gris sombre reluisant, tout le mobilier était en cuir lisse et brillant, de couleur crème. Il n'y avait qu'un seul tapis au dessein géométrique vert foncé et beige et il recouvrait le sol entre le canapé qui dominait le centre de la pièce et une énorme cheminée en pierre en face du meuble. Un immense fauteuil siégeait près du manteau de l'âtre, orienté légèrement pour lui faire face, et des bibliothèques faites d'un bois étrangement doré tapissaient presque tous les murs. Il y avait deux portes sur le mur opposé au tableau qu'ils venaient de passer et deux autres sur le mur en face de la cheminée, à un ou deux mètres derrière le canapé. Harry ne vit ni lampe ni lumière, pourtant une douce clarté remplissait la pièce et offrait un éclairage complet sans fatiguer les yeux.

Tout en suivant Harry dans ses quartiers, le professeur Snape regarda avec irritation la porte la plus proche derrière le sofa. "Je suppose que ceci doit être votre chambre " constata-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir brutalement.

La pièce avait à peu près la taille de la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Elle abritait un petit lit assez étroit couvert de draps, dont le dessus était d'un riche bleu foncé et semblait incroyablement doux, une commode, une bibliothèque vide, un petit bureau et une chaise. Une porte sur le côté était ouverte sur un placard à peine plus petit que le sien, et à côté du lit, il y avait sa valise.

"J'espère que cela suffira?" demanda le professeur.

"Je-" il s'apprêtait à objecter qu'il ne voulait pas autant alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, puis se mordit la langue lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était sensé jouer leur jeu et non refuser catégoriquement leur séduction. "Oui, monsieur," il répondit doucement. Lorsque les yeux noirs étincelèrent d'irritation, Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé et si tout cela n'était pas, après tout, un test pour savoir s'il savait où était sa place,.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas un palace, Potter," dit l'homme sèchement, "mais vous ne recevrez aucun traitement de faveur durant votre séjour ici, vous feriez mieux d'accepter avec reconnaissance ce qu'on vous donne."

"Oui, monsieur," approuva-t-il, incertain quant à ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais reconnut, lui aussi, que, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, cela méritait une punition. "Désolé, monsieur."

"Désolé pour quoi?" demanda l'homme.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal, et je suis désolé de l'avoir fait, monsieur."

La réponse sembla exaspérer encore plus l'immense professeur, et Harry baissa le regard, attendant le premier coup. Qui ne vint jamais. Patiemment, il attendit d'autres instructions.

Finalement l'homme demanda, "Avez-vous faim?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit-il rapidement, content d'avoir au moins cette réponse-là de juste. Il avait été nourri pendant deux jours d'affilés et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu, un jour aussi peu faim.

"On boude, n'est-ce pas? Bon. Faîtes comme vous voulez. Sortez si vous changez d'avis. Puisque vous êtes là seulement pour quelques jours, cela ne servirait pas à rien de déballer vos affaires. Mais faîte-le si vous le souhaitez." N'attendant pas de réponse, l'homme quitta la pièce, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry hésita, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il fit un pas incertain vers le lit et tendit un doigt pour toucher la couverture, mais frissonna et s'écarta brusquement quand il fut à un cheveu du tissu doux. Même en maintenant les apparences, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner à ce point de lui-même. Comment était-il sensé s'améliorer, comment était-il sensé combattre le monstre qu'il était, dans une chambre comme celle-la? Il posa le pot de baume sur la commode, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Les punitions n'étaient faites pour être guéries.

Pendant un long moment, il chercha désespérément quoi faire. Puis, inexorablement, son regard fut attiré par le placard et il comprit. Tout en inspirant pour se calmer, il se dirigea vers le placard, y entra, et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'enfermant dans le noir. Il se pelotonna sur le sol, en colère contre lui-même quand il se rendit compte, alors que le froid de la pierre dure s'infiltrait en lui, que son nid de chiffons lui manquait. Il ne méritait pas tant de confort. Il se retourna pour ne plus voir la fine ligne de lumière qui passait en dessous de la porte, et fit semblant de n'entendre ni les légers sons que faisait le professeur Snape en bougeant dans la pièce d'à côté ni les divers grincements et gémissements du château.

Il imagina qu'on lui demandait "Qu'est-ce que tu es?" Et, avec obéissance, il commença son catéchisme.

xxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, plus de Snape et la Grande Salle (là où il va se passer pas mal de choses dans les prochains chapitres!) .

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)  
A bientôt!  
Nyx.


	4. Un nouveau jour

**Catéchisme**

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Résumé:_ Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour tourner Harry contre la magie – contre lui-même. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que quelqu'un réalise combien de dégâts ont été causés, et une fois que tout est découvert comment pourrait-on jamais espérer réparer tout cela? Une vision perturbante d'un Harry à qui on a appris dès l'enfance à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est.  
_Couple:_ aucun.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire est assez acide (selon Origine). Elle contient _plusieurs_ sortes d'abus. Harry a une espèce de mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont durs. Toutes les âmes sensibles, tous les enfants sont priés de quitter cette page.

_Notes:_ Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 4! J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire lire à qui que ce soit.  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un peu moins libre qu'avant, alors je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le 5ème chapitre fera son apparition (surtout que je n'ai plus de chapitre traduit d'avance…TT)  
Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous éviter une trop longue attente… et je tiens encore à m'excuser!  
Pour les reviews, je ne crois pas que je vais continuer à y répondre ici, je vais me créer un blog ce soir, et vous répondre dessus. Vous trouverez l'adresse ce soir (tard, sûrement) dans mon profil.

Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre  
****Un nouveau jour**

Harry se réveilla quand il sentit une pression dans sa vessie, il se sentit totalement confus et sut qu'il n'était pas là où il aurait dû être. Le sol était trop dur, trop froid et l'espace était étrangement _différent_. Plus étroit, plus grand. Le silence semblait plus... bruyant qu'habituellement – de petits sons qui ne lui étaient pas familiers pénétraient en lui, au lieu du vide absolu et étouffant de son placard. Il commença à trembler alors que les souvenirs jaillissaient à flots dans sa tête. Il était seul dans un endroit magique et maléfique, entouré d'ennemis qu'il devait tromper et calmer. Tout en repoussant sa peur, il se leva et ouvrit la porte du placard avec hésitation, puis sortit dans le vide sombre de la chambre.

Si le silence était moins intense de ce dont il était habitué, l'obscurité l'était bien plus. Seul son placard était aussi sombre, la lumière étant si peu présente que les ombres ne pouvaient pas survivre. Même durant les nuits les plus noires le sous-sol était plus éclairé, la fenêtre crasseuse était toujours un petit peu plus pâle que le reste de la pièce. Nerveusement, il avança à tâtons dans la chambre, s'écartant brusquement lorsque sa main frôla quelque chose d'aussi doux que la robe en velours de la Tante Pétunia. Le dessus de lit, réalisa-t-il avec consternation. Mais, au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il était près de sa valise. Avec hésitation, en étendant le bras, il trouva et ouvrit sa malle. Il sortit soigneusement des vêtements à l'aveuglette: des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements, un jean, et un T-shirt, puis il les enfila. Les chaussettes lui donnaient une drôle d'impression aux pieds – il avait toujours été pieds nus avant la veille. Mais, ici, il était supposé porter des chaussettes et des chaussures, Tante Pétunia le lui avait dit. Ses chaussures, il les avait enlevé pendant la nuit, alors il retourna dans le placard et les chercha au toucher. Cela lui prit un moment pour démêler le fouillis qu'étaient devenus les lacets, mais il s'occupa d'eux, mit ses chaussures et les renoua. Il récupéra aussi sa brosse à dents, en se sentant honteux quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de l'utiliser la nuit précédente. Quelqu'un comme lui d'aussi répugnant à l'intérieur se doit d'être propre au moins à l'extérieur.

En ramassant ses habits de la veille, il se demanda désespérément que faire d'eux. On ne lui avait pas dit où était la laverie, ni même où trouver le matériel pour toutes ses autres tâches. Peut-être qu'ils le lui diraient aujourd'hui. Comment pouvait-il trouver quelque chose dans cet endroit inconcevablement _grand_ s'ils ne lui disaient pas? Cette pensée mena à une autre: dans ce lieu si gigantesque, il n'aurait _jamais_ le temps de faire toutes ses tâches. Tout de même, cela ne pouvait pas être nettoyé en une fois? Il ne serait pas enfermé et oublié – puisqu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout finir! Cette pensée exultante fut étouffée car il savait que de ne pas finir ses tâches n'était pas bien, et il ne pourrait jamais espérer les terminer. Ne pas les finir menait obligatoirement à une correction, mais il ne serait pas enfermé dans le noir, dans la solitude silencieuse de son placard.

"Vous n'êtes pas _déjà_ réveillé?" une voix agacée interrompit ses songeries.

"Si, monsieur," répondit-il rapidement, en réalisant qu'il avait encore une fois tout raté en n'anticipant pas correctement ce qu'on voulait de lui. "Désolé, monsieur," ajouta-t-il, en se dirigeant à tâtons vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. La clarté de l'autre pièce était aveuglante après l'obscurité, mais il força ses yeux à rester grand ouverts. Ils s'adaptèrent rapidement, et le tas de linge dans ses bras sur lequel son regard était fixé devint visible, mais flou.

"Où sont vos lunettes? Allez-les mettre."

Harry retourna dans son placard, les récupéra, et les posa soigneusement sur son nez, une cascade d'émerveillement le parcourut une fois de plus quand tout redevint net. Il se retourna pour trouver un regard perçant qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

"Si je peux me permettre, que font-elles sur le sol du placard?" Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, le professeur grogna et secoua la tête. "A vrai dire, je ne crois pas avoir envie de savoir. Mais on ne prend pas soin de ses lunettes de cette façon. Gardez-les sur votre nez ou sur la table de chevet. Ou, quand vous vous douchez, posez-les sur le comptoir. _Jamais _sur le sol. Me suis-je fais comprendre?"

"Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur."

"Et avec raison, cette fois! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer. Bon. Allez-vous laver et préparez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner," dit-il sèchement.

"Oui, monsieur," remercia Harry, puis il hésita.

"Et bien?"

"Désolé, monsieur, mais- où, monsieur?"

Les yeux noirs se fermèrent pendant un long moment et les grandes mains pâles se serrèrent en poings à côté des hanches du sorcier. Finalement, les yeux toujours fermés, une main se leva et Harry sentit un tremblement d'anticipation le traverser. Pourtant, à la place d'être frappé, un unique doigt se tendit et pointa la porte à côté de celle de sa chambre.

"Merci, monsieur." Il prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta, "Où pourrais-je trouver la laverie, monsieur?"

"Laissez vos vêtements dans le panier à linge dans la sale de bain. On s'occupera d'eux," déclara le professeur avec un ton de patience forcée.

"Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur," murmura Harry d'un ton contrit avant de foncer vers la porte indiquée, désireux d'être hors de vue quand l'homme rouvrirait les yeux. Seulement après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il prit un moment pour examiner la réponse qu'on venait de lui donner. On s'occupera d'eux? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Cela semblait presque suggérer que quelqu'un d'_autre_ se chargeait de laver le linge? Son esprit bouillonnant, il regarda la salle dans laquelle il était, surpris devant tous les détails et les lignes nettes que ses lunettes lui permettaient de voir. C'était une grande pièce équipée d'une baignoire en marbre noir dans un coin, un lavabo et un comptoir, aussi en marbre noir, le long du mur de l'autre côté. Le panier à linge était étrangement surprenant – un large tonneau en osier tissé subtilement pour ne donner qu'un simple dessin. Harry fixa pendant un long moment l'entrelacement complexe des fines tiges de saule, fasciné. Finalement, en se secouant pour sortir de sa contemplation et avec hésitation, il déposa ses vêtements dedans, au dessus d'habits noirs qui appartenait manifestement au professeur. Il n'était pas sensé mettre son linge avec celui des autres, mais l'homme le lui avait _dit_, donc Harry obéit. Cette chose faite, Harry vida sa vessie avec un soupir de soulagement, si ce n'est de satisfaction.

Il se tourna vers la baignoire, et vit que la plomberie était légèrement différente de celle de chez lui, mais, après un moment de considération, il était pratiquement sûr d'arriver à s'en sortir. Il se déshabilla, replia ses vêtements avec soin, et les déposa délicatement dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la baignoire. Se souvenant de ses récentes instructions, il enleva soigneusement ses lunettes et les posa sur le comptoir à côté du lavabo. Puis, en entrant dans la baignoire, il tira le rideau, et tourna la tête de robinet droite. De l'eau froide commença à couler du robinet. Harry tira sur un bouton au-dessus et l'eau s'arrêta de couler par là, et, à la place, sortit du pommeau de douche, des jets glaciaux lui tombant dessus avec une pression bien plus forte de ce à quoi on l'avait habitué. L'eau semblait plus gelée que celle de la maison, mais la chauffer était trop cher pour qu'elle soit gâchée par un monstre. Serrant les dents, Harry se frotta rapidement avec un savon qui avait une odeur assez agréable et qui ne laissait pas sa peau avec cette sensation d'engourdissement et de démangeaisons que son propre savon lui donnait. Il se doutait que c'était le savon du professeur, mais il n'y avait que lui. Il en frotta un peu sur son cuir chevelu et l'utilisa également pour laver ses cheveux. Il y avait une bouteille de ce qu'il supposa être du shampooing, mais on lui avait toujours dit de n'utiliser que son savon.

Harry se rinça, coupa l'eau, et se secoua pour enlever les quelques gouttes de trop qu'il avait sur lui avant de sortir de la baignoire. Toujours mouillé, il enfila ses vêtements sans même jeter un oeil aux serviettes moelleuses pendues près de la baignoire. Normalement il utilisait un chiffon pour s'essuyer, mais il n'y avait aucun chiffon ici. Il brossa rapidement ses dents de façon experte avec un dentifrice ayant vaguement le goût de menthe, et une fois de plus, il se dit que cela était bien trop bon pour lui.

Enfin, en jetant en coup d'oeil autour de lui, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de consternation. Il avait laissé une flaque sur le sol et il y avait plusieurs traces sur le miroir et sur le comptoir près du lavabo. Il fit une pause un moment, le regard dardant la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose avec quoi il pourrait nettoyer. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier à linge sale, il traversa la salle de bain et reprit son T-shirt de la vielle. Soigneusement il l'utilisa pour nettoyer les traces, puis pour éponger l'eau sur le sol avant de le remettre dans le panier, en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne touche que ses propres affaires.

Satisfait, bien malgré lui, que la pièce soit aussi propre qu'elle pourrait l'être sans aucun autre matériel, il sortit, et resta passivement immobile devant le professeur, attendant ses prochaines instructions.

Les fins sourcils de l'homme se haussèrent avec dégoût. "Vous êtes toujours trempé. Êtes-vous trop noble pour utiliser une serviette d'emprunt?"

Reconnaissant une question sans réponse acceptable, Harry se prépara à recevoir une correction alors qu'il répondait doucement, "Les serviettes sont parfaites, monsieur." Bien trop parfaites pour qu'il les souille de son toucher. Mais il n'était pas autorisé à s'excuser correctement – ils prétendaient que son contact n'était pas répugnant, et il devait jouer le jeu.

Le regard baissé, il attendit que le coup parte et se raidit très légèrement quand il entendit le faible raclement du bois contre le sol et un sifflement dans l'air. Il attendit que ce bruit lui ne ouvre la joue ou lui fouette l'épaule, il se prépara à la douleur, près à accepter sa punition comme il le faut. Mais à la place, il fut choqué et frissonna visiblement quand il fut entouré d'une rafale brûlante de vapeur qui anéantit la fraîcheur de la douche et qui le laissa... sec. La magie, réalisa-t-il avec une horreur teintée de... plaisir. Et il comprit qu'il était aussi mauvais que l'Oncle Vernon l'avait toujours dit. Il devait l'être, s'il pouvait ressentir du plaisir grâce à une sensation anormale.

"Venez," dit sèchement le professeur, en se retournant avec un tourbillon de robe noire et il sortit de ses appartements.

Avec obéissance, Harry le suivit, cette fois prudent à ne pas marcher si près de l'homme pour ne pas risquer de le percuter. Ses précédentes pensées à propos du nettoyage toujours à l'esprit, il autorisa son regard à errer un peu. Tout comme il s'y était attendu, il y avait beaucoup de chose à faire, décida-t-il avec un soupçon de satisfaction. Ce corridor était complètement propre, tout comme l'étaient la majorité des plus grands couloirs qu'il croisait. Toutefois, les plus petits et beaucoup de salles dans lesquelles il jeta un oeil quand ils passèrent devant, étaient clairement mal entretenus. La plupart d'entre eux avaient bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Ce qui était assez pour le tenir occupé pendant très longtemps, si seulement il savait où trouver du matériel. Mais sûrement qu'ils le lui diraient? Peut-être qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il le sache déjà? Tante Pétunia s'attendait à ce qu'il sache où était tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais c'était lui qui rangeait le matériel là où il devait l'être. Peut-être que certaines personnes savaient instinctivement, quand bien même elles n'étaient jamais venues dans un endroit. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir appris la disposition des pièces dans la maison des Dursley, mais il le _savait_. Peut-être qu'il devait faire la même chose ici.

Son train de pensée dérailla brusquement quand le professeur Snape ouvrit en grand une grande porte en bois et le conduisit dans une immense salle bien éclairée. Son regard glissa vers le plafond contre sa volonté, et Harry se figea quand il se retrouva en train de fixer une étendue infinie de bleu et de blanc. Il pouvait clairement voir les nuages bouger maintenant, tanguant et changeant de forme alors qu'ils traversaient lentement le hall au gré du vent inexistant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à trembler d'une horrible terreur, le sol en pierre étant faible et insignifiant en dessous de lui. Des bruits de voix animées, confuses, inquiètes, gagnèrent ses oreilles. De telles émotions ne pouvaient pas être dirigées vers lui, son subconscient savait cela et il les ignora, en gardant son attention fixée sur la menace du ciel. Le contact d'une peau contre sa main combiné à sa peur et à sa complète désorientation, le choqua tellement qu'il se dégagea brutalement.

Immédiatement, la prise de conscience de ce qu'il avait fait le traversa, et l'atrocité de sa transgression chassa tout le sang de son visage. Sa peur du ciel s'effaça devant ce danger plus immédiat alors que ses yeux se détournaient rapidement du vide pour venir fixer le professeur. Il remit sa main dans sa position d'origine avec un forcé, "Désolé, monsieur."

Les yeux noirs accrochèrent les siens et Harry réussit à bannir complètement le ciel de son esprit alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce vide plus petit et plus sûr. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il fixait les yeux de quelqu'un comme s'il était un égal. Hâtivement, il baissa le regard vers ses pieds avec un autre, "Désolé, monsieur," étouffé.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit. "Si le premier était pour s'être laissé entraîner par le ciel, que signifie le second?"

"Monsieur?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"Si vous demandez pardon à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, j'aimerai au moins savoir pourquoi vous vous excusez. Je suppose que le premier « désolé » était pour avoir céder à votre agoraphobie. La peur des grands espaces, ou, dans ce cas-là, le ciel," ajouta-t-il quand Harry ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation pour demander des explications. "Alors, que signifie le second?" Harry réalisa avec choc qu'il aurait _dû_ s'excuser pour avoir céder à sa peur. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Il déglutit, en sachant qu'il aurait une punition spéciale. Peut-être aussi un jour d'enfermement, ou plus. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, profondément honteux de lui-même.

"Pour _quoi_?" l'homme cria presque d'exaspération.

"Pour avoir céder à ma peur du ciel et pour ne pas m'être excusé pour cela plus tôt, monsieur."

"Dans ce cas, pour quoi vous êtes vous excusé plus tôt?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour avoir retire ma main quand vous m'avez touché, monsieur. Et-" Harry s'interrompit. Regarder dans les yeux était une chose que les personnes normales faisaient, et ils prétendaient qu'il était normal. Et donc, finalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'excuser comme cela. Mais il avait fait quelque chose de tellement mal. "Et pour vous avoir dévisagé, monsieur," finit-il doucement. Ceci, pensait-il, était impoli même pour les gens qui n'étaient pas mauvais. Et il l'était déjà assez comme cela. Il attendit la punition qui suivait toujours un aveu de faute, et se sentit confus et perdu quand elle ne vint pas. Comment pouvait-il espérer vaincre un jour la faiblesse qu'il avait en lui s'il n'était pas puni quand il était mauvais? Il allait devoir être faire attention à tous ses actes et les reporter à l'Oncle Vernon quand il rentrerait à la maison pour qu'il puisse être puni correctement. Il dut s'empêcher de déglutir d'une manière convulsive quand il comprit qu'il allait devoir payer en une seule fois les erreurs de plusieurs jours ou de plusieurs semaines. Mais quel autre espoir avait-il?

"Potter!"

"Oui, monsieur! Désolé, monsieur!" Il leva les yeux, horrifié par sa distraction - et il eut une vision furtive du bleu infini puis sentit son estomac se contracter et ses genoux faiblir. Il commença à tomber et fut enfermé dans la prise de deux mains solides sur ses épaules. Une fois de plus, le contact le libéra de sa phobie du ciel, alors que sa peur du sorcier et de la punition reprenait aussitôt sa place dans son esprit. Soumis au toucher, il attendit la douleur qu'il était sûr de sentir bientôt. Au moins, le contact n'était pas peau contre peau. Au moment même où il eut cette pensée, son épaule gauche fut lâchée et la main prit son menton à la place, tournant son visage pour que son regard effrayé ne puisse plus rien voir si ce n'est des yeux noirs et froids. Comment l'homme pouvait-il supporter de le toucher? Et comment avait-_il_ pu être si mauvais pour le mériter?

"Mr Potter. Harry."

La voix pénétra son esprit et il trembla encore quand il réalisa qu'il avait ignoré l'homme, perdu dans ses propres pensées, comme si elles avaient une quelconque valeur. La main toujours sur son épaule se resserra légèrement et Harry se força encore à rester passivement immobile. Il n'avait pas le droit de craindre. "Déso-"

"N'essayez même pas de le dire. Bon. Mr Potter, vous êtes dans une salle. Il y a un plafond au dessus de vous, mais il a été enchanté pour ressembler au ciel. J'aurais du vous prévenir de cela et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait," ajouta-t-il aigrement.

Des yeux verts s'écarquillèrent silencieusement de choc et de peur. Qu'était-il sensé faire quand quelqu'un lui demandait pardon? Il ne méritait pas d'excuses.

Heureusement, l'homme ne semblait pas attendre de réponse et il continua sans s'arrêter. "Fixez vos yeux sur le mur. Là-bas," ordonna-t-il, en relâchant le menton du garçon pour tendre un doigt long et fin, et il pointa un endroit assez bas sur le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry obéit, en ne laissant pas ses yeux glisser vers le bleu éternel.

"Levez très lentement le regard le long du mur," dit le professeur à voix basse, en laissant retomber sa main tendue, l'autre restant posée légèrement sur l'épaule d'Harry, un rappel de ce qu'il lui serait fait s'il perdait encore sa concentration. "Si le mur commence à devenir imprécis ou flou, arrêtez-vous et continuez de vous concentrer sur ce point jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne net. Très lentement. Ceci n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez faire en vous précipitant."

Une fois de plus, Harry obéit. Il leva le regard très doucement et s'interrompit quand sa vision s'effaça ou devint floue, attendant que la pierre ne redevienne difficilement nette. Il suivit le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le plafond et commence à se courber vers l'intérieur. Il continua à le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en train de fixer le centre du plafond en dôme, l'image du ciel fine et transparente juste en dessous, facile à ignorer.

"Très bien," souffla l'homme à côté de lui. "Souvenez-vous comment vous concentrer comme cela, Mr Potter. Cela vous permettra de voir le plafond de cette salle au lieu du ciel. Et aussi de voir au-delà de toute autre illusion qui a été créée sans magie supplémentaire pour empêcher aux observateurs de voir à travers elle. Si vous avez encore un problème, vous devez fixer un point en dehors de l'étendue de magie et ensuite, lentement, lever les yeux."

"Oui monsieur."

"Regardez quelque chose d'autre pendant un moment, puis relevez le regard. Essayez d'observer directement le plafond."

"Oui, monsieur." Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, et examina les lignes du sol en pierre pendant trois longues inspirations avant de relever la tête. Pendant un instant terrifiant, ce fut le même vide écrasant, mais presque immédiatement ses yeux se mirent au point et il se calma une fois de plus quand il retrouva le plafond.

"Parfait!"

Pendant un moment, il fut réchauffé par l'approbation qu'il pouvait déceler dans le ton. Puis il se souvint. C'était de la magie – il ne devait _pas_ être bon. Il devait échouer. Il essaya de faire marche arrière, de ne plus être capable de voir à travers l'illusion, mais il ne réussit pas. Oncle Vernon allait être _tellement_ en colère contre lui.

"Ceci étant fait, continuons," La voix était redevenue froide, mais au moins la main lâcha son épaule.

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça Harry, en suivant le professeur vers la longue table qu'il y avait au bout de la pièce. Son souffle lui fut enlevé quand il vit combien de personnes y étaient assises. Tous leurs yeux se focalisèrent sur lui, et il se figea sous le poids de tous ces regards, un pied légèrement en l'air, avant de le poser prudemment et d'attendre, tendu.

Du mouvement attire son attention et il vit un grand homme aux yeux bleus pétillants et à la longue barbe blanche qui, réalisa-t-il, devait être celui qu'il avait rencontré la veille au soir, se lever de sa chaise. A présent il portait une robe d'un vert éclatant avec de petites boules jaunes filant comme des flèches à une telle vitesse que les yeux d'Harry eurent du mal à les suivre. Un grand chapeau pointu était posé sur sa tête, et son visage, maintenant qu'il pouvait bien le voir était étrange – plein de lignes et de plis.

"Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez, tous les deux, survécu à cette nuit." Dumbledore eut un petit rire, puis se calma. "En ce qui concerne l'émotion de ce matin – je suis désolé, mon garçon. Je suis tellement habitué à la magie de la Grande Salle, je crains d'avoir oublié que cela ne serait pas une agréable surprise pour toi, contrairement aux autres élèves. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as bien récupéré," ajouta-t-il, en tournant son regard avec curiosité vers le Maître des Potions quand il eut fini de parler.

"Il me semblait préférable de retarder le petit-déjeuner pendant un moment pour qu'il apprenne à voir à travers l'illusion," répondit le professeur Snape à la question muette.

"Ah," murmura le directeur, ses yeux parcourant la table quand la déclaration fut répondu par plusieurs exclamation de surprise, pour rester un instant sur Harry, puis, tout en pétillant, ils retournèrent sur le Maître des Potions. "En, euh, une seule leçon?"

"Apparemment oui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on donnait trop d'importance à cette enseignement," ajouta-il, avec un sourire méprisant à un des autres professeurs assis à table. "Ceci est bien plus facile à comprendre si l'on n'est pas convaincu que cela est pratiquement impossible à faire."

"C'est une chose très compliquée -" Harry se tourna pour regarder la personne qui avait pris la parole et vit une femme aux cheveux châtain clair, ses yeux brillants couleur noisette lançant des éclairs vers le professeur Snape, à moitié levée avec ses mains appuyées contre la table.

"Voyons, professeur Mungrove," interrompit le directeur, souriant. "Le professeur Snape et vous-même pourrez débattre de cela plus tard, mais, pour le moment, nous devons nous souvenir qu'Harry n'est pas habitué à être parmi tant de gens et nous présenter calmement à lui."

La femme renifla avec irritation mais se rassit sur sa chaise sous le regard chaleureux de Dumbledore, qui se tourna vers Harry. "Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que tu te souviennes de tout le monde d'un seul coup, Harry, mais j'ai pensé que nous devrions, au moins, faire les présentations. D'accord?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Très bien. Ton hôte actuel, que tu connais, évidemment. Notre Maître des Potions, le professeur Snape. Et tu as rencontré Madame Pomfresh, notre talentueuse infirmière, et moi-même. Mon adjointe est aussi le professeur de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall." Une grande femme au visage sévère qui portait des lunettes à la monture carrée et qui avait noué ses cheveux grisonnants en chignon serré, hocha la tête vers lui avec un fin sourire.

Et puis il y eut un autre nom, un autre visage, et encore d'autres. Ils étaient tous si extraordinairement _différents_. Différents les uns les autres et différents des Dursley. Il y en avait un qui était à peine plus grand qu'Harry, mais manifestement adulte et il portrait une barbe presque aussi longue que celle du directeur. Un autre qui était aussi largue qu'Harry était grand et dominait toutes les personnes présentes. L'homme fondit bruyamment en larmes quand il fut présenté. Et la taille était seulement une des choses qui changeait de l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient des styles différents, leurs cheveux ou leurs yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, les formes de visages n'étaient jamais semblables – il n'y avait rien qui n'était _pas_ différent, à ce qu'il pouvait voir. C'était déconcertant.

Au bout d'un long moment, le défilé d'identité prit fin et le directeur sourit au garçon. "Et bien! Voila qui est fait! Et le petit-déjeuner a été bien retardé: tu dois être affamé! Assied-toi et nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour y remédier," déclara-t-il, en tapotant le siège à coté de lui, l'invitant manifestement à s'y asseoir.

Harry se força à contourner la table, en passant à côté des professeurs ou des membres du personnel, deux d'entre eux tendirent courageusement une main comme pour le toucher avant de s'écarter brusquement. S'attendant cette fois seulement à moitié à ce qu'on le gronde, il s'installa avec précaution sur la chaise qu'on lui avait indiqué et fixa la table en bois où rien n'était posé, les tourbillons et les lignes du bois le distrayant quelque peu de tous ces regards.

"Je pense que le petit-déjeuner peut être servi," annonça Dumbledore.

Harry sursauta sur son siège quand une assiette apparut devant lui, juste sur le bois qu'il était en train d'étudier. En levant les yeux, il vit qu'un verre rempli d'un fluide orange et qu'un service en argent venaient aussi de se matérialiser. Des assortiments similaires s'étaient installés devant chaque personne présente, et de larges plats, des bols et des carafes remplis de nourritures ou de boissons s'étalaient sur la table.

Les professeurs commencèrent à se servir, et le directeur baissa les yeux vers le garçon à côté de lui, qui fixait cette abondance, immobile. "Sers-toi, mon garçon."

"Merci, monsieur. Je n'ai pas faim, monsieur."

Des yeux noirs se détournèrent brusquement, plusieurs chaises plus loin, vers la fin de la table, et le professeur Snape, en ignorant les personnes qu'il y avait entre eux, parla hargneusement, "C'est ridicule. Vous n'avez pas mangé hier soir. Bien sûr que vous avez faim."

"J'ai mangé chez moi, monsieur."

"Peu importe le festin d'adieux qu'ils vous ont donné, vous avez du le digérer à présent."

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je n'ai pas faim."

"Un garçon en pleine croissance?" Cette fois, la voix venait de l'autre côté du directeur et le professeur Snape retourna à son propre repas alors que Madame Pomfresh entrait dans la bataille. "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du manqué d'appétit, Harry? J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives manger même si tu n'as pas vraiment faim. Au fur et à mesure que ton sang retrouvera son équilibre, tu trouveras cela de moins en moins désagréable."

"Oui, madame," céda-t-il, peu enthousiaste. Il prit la tranche de pain grillé posée au dessus de la pile qui était devant lui, regardant d'un air méfiant le beurre fondu qu'il y avait dessus. Il prit une petite bouchée et se força à mâcher. Il y eut un murmure à côté de lui et Harry lâcha presque son toast quand le pain fut soudain recouvert d'une épaisse couche de marmelade.

"Goûte le bacon," suggéra chaudement Dumbledore, et plusieurs morceaux flottèrent vers l'assiette de l'enfant.

"Je- Je ne préfère pas, monsieur."

"Baliverne! Nous avons le meilleur bacon ici, mon garçon, c'est un des plus grands avantages de vivre à Poudlard."

A contrecoeur, Harry prit une tranche et la mordilla. Le goût était toujours aussi incroyablement délicieux. Il n'était pas sensé manger de la nourriture qui avait ce goût. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Son estomac commença à se contracter quand il eut finit la première bouchée de la première tranche. Le vieil homme lui fit un signe chaleureux pour lui montrer qu'il devait continuer. Brusquement, il comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Cela avait du sens s'il y réfléchissait – ils ne pouvaient pas le punir normalement puisqu'ils prétendaient qu'il était bon. Donc, à la place, ils lui donnaient des choses qui, s'il _était_ vraiment bon ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais, étant ce qu'il était, le rendaient malade. Acceptant cela comme une punition, il mangea un peu plus. Une punition méritée ne devait jamais être retardée.

Il jeta un oeil à son assiette et vit qu'une autre tranche de toast avait été rajoutée à son petit monceau d'oeufs brouillés au fromage. Il ravala sa nausée mais jamais il ne se plaignit de sa punition. Tout en essayant d'occulter la nourriture, il commença à manger sans même regarder autour de lui pour voir les expressions contentes et légèrement soulagées des adultes. Il ingurgita environ la moitié d'une montagne de nourriture avant de sentir qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus le supporter. Ce genre de chose n'était pas bien du tout, mais le faire en réponse à une punition était un acte d'insolence impardonnable.

"Monsieur?" Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, puisque c'était lui qui lui avait donné cette punition.

"Oui, Harry?"

"Je suis désolé, puis-je aller aux toilettes?"

"Oui, bien sûr, mon garçon."

"Merci, monsieur," il se leva, et hésita. "Où sont-ils, monsieur?"

"Passe la porte par laquelle tu es venu, tournes à droite, et c'est la première porte sur la gauche. Veux-tu que quelqu'un te montre?"

"Non, monsieur. Merci, monsieur."

"Très bien. Reviens quand tu as fini et nous parlerons de ce que tu feras pendant les prochains jours."

"Oui, monsieur." Tout en cachant le plus possible ce qu'il ressentait, Harry contourna la table, sortit de la Grande Salle, et suivit les instructions vers les toilettes. Ses punitions étaient pour son bien, donc tout sentiment de gêne qu'elles pouvaient lui donner devait être gardé pour lui-même, et non infligé aux autres. Les partager indiquait qu'il cherchait de la compassion, ce qui était seulement approprié s'il n'avait pas mérité sa correction. Par ailleurs, montrer qu'il était malade ou qu'il avait mal était de la pure insolence. L'insolence était mal.

Il trouva les toilettes, mais cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il y avait une rangée de lavabos d'un côté, tandis que de l'autre était fixé un alignement de portes, toutes entrouvertes, disposées très près les unes à côté des autres. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait une rangée de choses en porcelaine ayant vaguement la forme de WC sans siège. Désespérément, il regarda à l'intérieur de la première porte et trouva, à son plus grand soulagement, des toilettes normaux. La plomberie de derrière était étrange, mais la cuvette était parfaitement ordinaire, et il se jeta à genoux devant elle. Il abandonna le combat pour garder toute la nourriture qu'il avait mangé dans son estomac, et il vomit. Même après avoir régurgité tout ce qu'il avait pu, son corps continua à avoir des haut-le-cœur de rébellion.

Enfin, se sentant faible et vidé de toute énergie, Harry put rester immobile. Pendant un long moment, épuisé, il autorisa son front à se poser contre le rebord du siège. Il plissa fortement les yeux, puis sentit des larmes s'échapper à la soudaine pression et rouler sur ses joues. Horrifié, il les effaça avec le dos de sa main. Oncle Vernon allait être _tellement_ en colère contre lui. Il se mit doucement sur ses pieds, tout en résistant au besoin violent de s'appuyer contre le mur fin qu'il y avait sur le côté, et examina les toilettes. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de la maison, mais un bout de métal dépassait du reste, il appuya dessus expérimentalement et fut satisfait de voir de l'eau couler et nettoyer la cuvette. Il prit une profonde inspiration, effaçant toute trace d'émotion sur son visage, et sortit de la toute petite pièce pour la plus grande. Il se lava les mains, les joignit pour faire une coupe, et les remplit d'eau pour rincer sa bouche. Le goût désagréable du savon remplaça celui âcre de la bile. Il avala une gorgée d'eau, aspergea son visage rougi, et s'essuya avec sa manche. Il sécha ses mains sur son pantalon. Un coup d'oeil sur le miroir lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus aucun signe de malaise, alors il se détourna, quitta la pièce, et retourna dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Harry se figea, affolé par la vue du ciel. Puis, sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point et le grand vide s'effaça, en laissant seulement une légère fumée bleutée qui ondulait en dessous du plafond. Il inspira, furieux contre lui-même pour avoir encore utilisé de la magie, mais incapable de le regretter entièrement puisqu'il était débarrassé de cet horrible néant bleu. Silencieusement, tout en se réprimandant intérieurement, il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant l'énorme table, la tête baissée, attendant les ordres du directeur. Ils parlaient et riaient avant qu'il ne revienne dans la salle, mais étaient redevenus silencieux dès qu'il y était entré. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le poids de tous leurs regards alors qu'il restait debout, attendant qu'on lui dise les tâches qu'il devrait faire.

"As-tu encore faim, Harry?" La voix du professeur Dumbledore sembla forte dans le silence pesant.

"Non, monsieur," murmura-t-il, en espérant que sa punition soit terminée pour l'instant et qu'ils ne le forceraient pas à tout recommencer du début.

"Très bien. Pour le moment, il me semble préférable que tu apprennes à te repérer dans le château. Tous les nouveaux venus se perdent et étant donné ta... situation assez inhabituelle, je me doute que tu auras plus de difficultés que la plupart à te sentir à l'aise ici. Je pense que le mieux serait de te laisser simplement vagabonder comme bon te semble. Aussi, j'ai réfléchi au meilleur moyen pour te le permettre sans te mettre en danger, et j'ai mis en place plusieurs précautions qui, je pense, devraient faire l'affaire.

"D'abord, tu auras une carte. Une ligne jaune te montrera le chemin le plus facile pour aller de ton emplacement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une bleue te conduira à ta chambre, qui se trouve présentement dans les quartiers du professeur Snape. Si l'un d'entre nous a besoin de ta présence pour une certaine raison, la carte se mettra à produire un espèce de bruissement pour attirer ton attention et un trait violet te guidera à l'endroit où tu es demandé.

"Ensuite, je vais poser un charme sur toi qui permettra à tous les adultes ici de suivre ta trace, si besoin est.

"Et enfin, M. Rusard a accepté d'envoyer périodiquement Miss Teigne (sa chatte, si tu te souviens bien) vérifier si tu vas bien et elle ira le chercher si tu as un quelconque problème." Un homme maigre au visage furieux envoya un regard hargneux à Harry de dessous ses cheveux longs, gris et gras, une main caressant le pelage épars de sa chatte qu'il tenait sur son autre bras.

"Nous avons passé le week-end à bloquer toutes les salles ou tous les corridors dangereux, donc si tu essayes d'ouvrir une porte et que tu n'y arrives pas, ou si tu tentes de prendre un couloir et que tu ne peux pas, oublie simplement cet endroit. La carte t'avertira aussi quand tu atteindras de tels endroits, nos sécurités seront marquées en rouge pour te prévenir."

Le vieil homme fit une pause, en regardant Harry avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, ce dernier acquiesça, "Oui, monsieur."

"Bien. Je demanderai aussi aux fantômes de garder un oeil sur toi. J'ai prévenu Peeves de te laisser tranquille. C'est notre esprit frappeur permanent, et, tu sais, il sème un peu la zizanie. Je pense qu'il est trop belliqueux pour prendre de tels avertissements à cœur bien longtemps, mais je crois qu'il te laissera seul pendant au moins une semaine ou deux. Bon. Ai-je oublié quelque chose d'important?" demanda-t-il, en parcourant la table du regard.

"Les toilettes," répondit le professeur McGonagall rapidement.

"Et la nourriture," interrompit Madame Pomfresh. "Pour l'instant, j'aimerai qu'Harry puisse se nourrir à n'importe quel moment il aura faim, au lieu des habituelles heures de repas."

"Ah, bien sûr. Alors le chemin vert te conduira aux plus proches toilettes pour hommes, et celui orange à la peinture qui s'ouvre sur la cuisine. C'est une coupe de fruit, tu dois chatouiller la poire pour pouvoir entrer. Les elfes de maison seront plus qu'heureux de te donner à manger, peu importe l'heure. Et puisque le nombre de chemins est devenu trop important, j'ajouterai aussi une légende sur la carte pour que tu puisses te repérer. Tu as tout compris?"

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, bien qu'il ne s'était encore jamais servi d'une carte. Il en avait vu quelques unes grâce à ses leçons avec la Tante Pétunia, dans les manuels d'histoire et de sciences de Dudley, mais il les avait très peu utilisées et apparemment ce dont on lui parlait était assez différent de ce qu'il avait vu.

"Parfait! Le temps que l'école ne recommence, j'aimerai que tu soies capable de retrouver la Grande Salle, peu importe où tu te trouves dans le château. Tu devras aussi être capable de trouver les pièces communément utilisées comme les salles de classe, mon bureau, et ta chambre – qui, bien sûr changera d'endroit la semaine prochaine," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vers le professeur Snape, "Tu devras faire tout cela sans la carte, que je devrais t'enlever quand les étudiants reviendront. Dans, oh, trois semaines j'enlèverai les chemins pour que tu n'aies qu'un plan, sans indications, et la dernière ou avant-dernière semaine, nous te donnerons quelques épreuves de plus en plus difficiles pour nous assurer que tu as assez appris. Tu as six semaines avant le retour des élèves, ce qui, j'espère, sera amplement suffisant. A ce stade, nous devrons retirer toutes les sécurités, même si certaines resteront en place. Je suis certain que tu seras prêt à ce moment-là. Par contre, pour l'instant, je te demande de passer ton temps libre à explorer et à apprendre le plan de l'école. J'espère que cela ne sera pas une tâche trop ardue," finit-il, les yeux pétillants avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, en commençant à se demander si oui ou non il devait être bon à cela, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment de la magie. En fait, puisque c'était la _carte_ qui était magique, plus il apprendrait, moins il dépendrait de la magie. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer faire de gros efforts? Mais tout était tellement perturbant, confus.

Pour une raison inconnue, le directeur sembla un peu surpris par sa réponse, mais, après un moment, il sourit et sortit un grand morceau de parchemin d'une de ses poches qui aurait du être bien trop petite pour contenir une telle feuille. Il fit un geste théâtral avec sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sorts sur la carte avant de la faire passer jusqu'à Harry. "Voila. Les modifications ont été ajoutées," annonça-t-il.

Harry accepta la carte magique, tout en essayant de ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire. Ensuite on lui lança quelques sorts, et il réussit à supprimer un frisson de dégoût quand il sentit de puissantes forces tournoyer autour de lui avant de se déposer sur lui comme une couverture.

"Tu devras prendre les petit-déjeuner et les dîners dans la Grande Salle," l'informa Dumbledore chaleureusement, alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. "Je crains qu'ils ne seront pas aussi calmes qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à tout le monde de ne pas t'accabler, mais ils ont apparemment compris qu'il ne fallait pas te parler du tout. Maintenant que tu as une idée de combien nous sommes, je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise, même si nous parlons tous en même temps, ce que nous semblons faire trop souvent," ajouta-t-il, en jetant en coup d'œil amusé en parcourant la table et en fixant quelques visages de façon significative. "Le professeur Snape devra t'amener pour le petit-déjeuner et la carte te guidera pour dîner. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous retrouver pour déjeuner pendant l'été, donc tu pourras dévaliser les cuisines dès que tu as un petit creux." Il rengaina sa baguette, et tapa un doigt sur la table d'un air pensif. "Il y a quelque chose d'autre chose, j'en suis _sûr_... Ah! Une mise en garde. La carte te montrera seulement l'étage du château sur lequel tu es. Pour le moment, bien sûr, les chemins te conduiront aux escaliers nécessaires pour atteindre ta destination. Mais je veux que tu sois conscient de cela pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas si, par exemple, tu montes au sommet d'une tour et que toute l'école disparaît sur la carte."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, indécis. "Merci, monsieur."

"Très bien. Amuse-toi bien, mon garçon!"

N'ayant jamais reçu d'ordres de ce genre, Harry fut légèrement interloqué, mais il réussit à sortir un incertain, "Merci, monsieur."

"Allez, vas-y," dit le directeur avec un sourire, en faisant de petits gestes avec ses mains, comme s'il essayait de chasser une mouche.

"Oui, monsieur," dit-il, en se dirigeant une fois de plus vers la sortie de la salle. Alors qu'il fermait les portes derrière lui, Harry entendit plusieurs voix se mettre parler toutes ensembles.

* * *

Et bien voilà!  
Dans le chapitre 5, les explorations de Harry commencent, et ceci jusqu'à son anniversaire.  
Autre chose, vous vous demandez peut-être comment Harry réussit à survivre avec une tranche de pain tous les trois quatre jours, cela sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre (le 7ème précisément.)  
Merci d'avoir lu et cela me ferait plaisir de savoir si vous avez aimé.  
Nyx. 


	5. Explorations

**Catéchisme**

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Résumé:_ Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour tourner Harry contre la magie – contre lui-même. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que quelqu'un réalise combien de dégâts ont été causés, et une fois que tout est découvert comment pourrait-on jamais espérer réparer tout cela? Une vision perturbante d'un Harry à qui on a appris dès l'enfance à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est.  
_Couple:_ aucun.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire est assez acide (selon Origine). Elle contient _plusieurs_ sortes d'abus. Harry a une espèce de mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont durs. Toutes les âmes sensibles, tous les enfants sont priés de quitter cette page.

_Notes:_ Et bah, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance d'avoir ce chapitre 5! Je viens juste de le finir! Pour cette semaine, encore, je vais pouvoir vous le donner sans aucun retard! (Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le 6ème chapitre fera son apparition)  
Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous éviter une trop longue attente… et je tiens encore à m'excuser!

Pour les reviews, je réponds à présent sur mon blog. Je sais que c'est très énervant d'aller se balader à droite à gauche pour avoir des explications… je pourrais répondre aux questions ici, et juste remercier les revieweurs… hm, je verrai bien!

Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq  
Explorations**

La chatte miaula furieusement alors qu'elle retombait sur le sol, et Harry, sa poitrine douloureuse à cause des griffes qui venaient de se planter dans sa peau, resta prudemment calme et dit, "Je suis désolé, Miss Teigne."

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui avait d'abord envoyé un regard noir, et donc il s'était arrêté dans le corridor qu'il explorait en ce moment même et avait attendu d'un air incertain. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment traiter les animaux. Le directeur avait parlé d'envoyer la chatte vérifier s'il allait bien, toutefois, du moins il le pensait, il devait lui obéir. Ils étaient restés immobile un long moment, elle l'étudiant alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, attendant d'un air hésitant. Enfin elle s'était approchée et avait commencé à bouger étrangement autour de ses genoux, en se frottant contre ses jambes, sa queue touchant sa main. Il avait réussit à ne pas s'écarter du contact. Puis elle s'était élevée sur ses pattes arrière, appuyant celles de devant sur sa hanche, et avait fourré sa tête dans sa main. Il s'était excusé pour le contact, en restant passivement immobile, son esprit tourmenté essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Finalement elle avait ramené ses pattes avant sur le sol, s'était écarté de plusieurs pas, puis s'était lancé sur sa poitrine. Il s'était reculé d'un demi pas sous l'impact inattendu, puis avait tressailli quand des griffes aussi acérées que des aiguilles s'étaient mises à tirer sa peau vers le bas. Elles s'étaient fixées un moment sur son torse lorsque le tissu de sa chemise avait arrêté de descendre et comme il ne s'était pas déchiré, l'animal avait relâché sa prise et était retombé sur le sol.

Maintenant elle lui envoyait un regard furieux, sa queue fouettant l'air d'un côté à l'autre, un mouvement qui lui faisait étrangement penser à l'Oncle Vernon en train d'étirer sa ceinture avant de l'utiliser. Harry attendit, mais la chatte finit par quitter le couloir d'un air digne.

La Tante Pétunia disait que les chats étaient de répugnants animaux infestés de parasites, n'ayant qu'une seule qualité: ils n'étaient bruyants que lorsqu'ils se battaient ou s'accouplaient, contrairement aux chiens, qui étaient _toujours_ bruyants, en plus d'être répugnants et infestés de parasites. De plus, ajouterait-elle, ils faisaient éternuer le pauvre Dudley. Avant de venir ici, Harry n'avait jamais vu d'animaux plus grands que les insectes qu'il chassait quand ils entraient dans la maison. Miss Teigne n'avait pas l'apparence d'une créature que la Tante Pétunia accepterait même si elle aimait l'espèce. Le corps squelettique de la chatte était couvert d'un pelage clairsemé brun grisâtre et terne d'où s'élevaient des nuages de poussière quand elle bougeait trop vite. Ses oreilles n'avaient pas vraiment la même forme, au milieu de sa face grisonnante, ses yeux larges, étincelant et presque de jaune observait le monde d'un œil torve.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment la traiter. Puisqu'elle était une des versions misérables d'une bête impure, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal si elle l'avait touché? Mais elle s'était mise en colère – il avait clairement fait quelque chose de mal. Il résista à l'envie de soupirer – encore un autre événement à raconter à l'Oncle Vernon lorsqu'il rentrerait finalement chez lui. Il saurait ce qu'Harry avait fait de mal et s'il lui fallait une punition plus poussée que les égratignures sur son torse. Il se concentra un long moment sur l'épisode, s'assurant d'avoir tous les détails en tête, puis se remit en route vers la Grande Salle, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, sur son parchemin, pour vois les intersections de lignes marquant sa position, lui montrant petit à petit le chemin à suivre. Avec un frisson, il détourna les yeux vers les murs.

Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à utiliser la carte. Il pouvait deviner la taille des salles avant d'y entrer, estimer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre le bout d'un corridor, et quand il suivait les chemins colorés, habituellement il arrivait à savoir quel virage il devait prendre sans tourner la carte. Mais il ne comprenait pas encore totalement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si ce n'est qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit gigantesque et que tout, des escaliers aux peintures en passant par les portes, était magique. Même l'air semblait l'être de temps à autres.

Au cours de la journée, il avait vu deux brillantes silhouettes d'un gris blafard qu'il reconnut comme étant des fantômes. Le premier était un homme petit et grassouillet qui portait une robe assez simple et dont les cheveux étaient coupés d'une telle façon que cela donnait l'impression qu'il avait un bonnet sur la tête. Il s'était présenté comme étant le Moine Gras et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le sol et avait poliment refusé son aide. La chose avait continué à lui poser des questions pendant un moment et il lui avait répondu aussi brièvement possible, sachant qu'il ne devait pas parler à des choses comme cela. Finalement _c_'était parti. Le second, qu'il avait vu un peu plus tard, était habillé de façon impeccable avec une robe élégante (la Tante Pétunia lui avait déjà montré des images de ce genre de vêtements) abondamment maculée de sang. Du moins, il supposa que c'était du sang, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de couleur. Et il n'allait sûrement pas le demander. Il avait baissé le regard rapidement, mais pas avant d'avoir entrevu les fines lèvres du spectre tordues en un rictus. Quand, finalement, il ne sentit plus le regard froid posé sur lui, il osa jeter un œil devant lui et découvrit qu'il était partit.

Outre ces deux personnages, il n'avait vu que Miss Teigne qui passait le voir plusieurs fois, et d'innombrables objets d'art, qui semblaient tous conscients et actifs, bien que très peu ne s'intéressèrent à Harry. La plupart l'ignorèrent complètement, et il leur en fut profondément reconnaissant.

Alors que Miss Teigne disparaissait au coin d'une intersection, Harry repris son chemin, suivant la ligne menant aux cuisines pour être sûr qu'il pouvait passer par là. Graduellement la ligne disparut alors qu'il marchait vers sa destination, et finalement, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la grande peinture d'une coupe de fruits, il ne resta plus qu'un point d'orange sur la carte. Harry avança la main d'un air hésitant et tendit un unique doigt vers la poire, si légèrement qu'il ne la sentit presque pas. L'image frissonna et gloussa, puis se transforma en une poignée de porte. A contrecoeur, il l'attrapa et ouvrit le passage.

Les cuisines étaient brillamment éclairées, chaleureuses, et pleines de petites créatures laides aux oreilles immenses. Elles étaient habillées de torchons à vaisselle et toutes cuisinaient et nettoyaient activement. Plusieurs levèrent les yeux vers Harry lorsqu'il entra, puis une se hâta vers lui, en s'inclinant. "M. Harry Potter, monsieur, Tozzy est honoré, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Manger M. Harry Potter l'aimerait, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr que monsieur le veut!"

Alors que la créature parlait, en faisant de grands gestes agités, une table apparut près de son coude et fut immédiatement couverte de nourriture que la chose faisait venir de l'autre bout de la salle. Des fruits, du pain, de la viande, du fromage et même une petite tarte.

Harry, horrifié, la regarda s'incliner, parler et appeler à elle toutes sortes de choses. "N- Non," murmura-t-il. "Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim."

"M. Harry Potter n'a pas faim, monsieur?"

"S'il vous plait - s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous simplement m'appeler Harry?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, en se demandant ce que son oncle lui ferait s'il laissait quelqu'un – quiconque - lui parler si respectueusement.

Il y eut un silence de mort quand toutes les créatures interrompirent leurs tâches et se tournèrent pour le fixer. Il regarda autour de lui désespérément, les yeux écarquillés.

Finalement les choses se mirent à murmurer entres elles, les voix teintées de crainte mêlée d'admiration, toujours en regardant Harry. Après un long moment celle devant lui chuchota, "M. Harry Potter, vraiment et réellement, monsieur, veut être appelé Harry?"

Il réfléchit à ceci pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire malgré l'ordre inhabituel des mots, puis hocha la tête. "Oui, s'il vous plait. Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop."

La créature secoua sa tête difforme avec étonnement. "Si c'est ce que veut Mons- veut- veut Harry. Oui, Harry sera ainsi appelé. Et est-ce qu'Harry aimerait manger?"

"N- Non, merci," Harry répondit d'une voix hésitante. Puis inspira profondément. Ses émotions étaient en train de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, il ne devrait pas bégayer comme cela. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ici?" demanda-t-il, incertain, en regardant avec envie les profondeurs des cuisines où les elfes étaient en train d'hacher, de mélanger et de laver.

"Oh, non, Mo - Harry!" s'exclama Tozzy, scandalisé. "Harry ne doit pas nettoyer ou cuisiner pour les maîtres! Tozzy serait un très mauvais elfe s'il laissait Harry faire de telles choses."

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, en fixant son regard sur le sol, réalisant tardivement que, bien évidemment, ils ne voudraient pas qu'il touche à leur nourriture. "Je vais vous laisser alors," dit-il, en reculant vers la porte.

"Harry est toujours le bienvenu," l'assura Tozzy. "Si Harry veut quelque chose, il doit juste appeler et les elfes de maison seront bien plus qu'heureux de l'aider. _Très_, très honorés nous sommes."

Le choeur de couinements d'approbation effraya Harry et il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir ce qu'il semblait être des centaines de créatures, tous les yeux fixés sur lui. Il déglutit péniblement. "Merci," répondit-il, indécis. Il courut le risque de relever le regard et les trouva toutes en train de l'observer avec émerveillement. "Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il d'une voix incertaine. "Puis-je partir?"

"Bien sûr," déclara Tozzy. "Harry fait ce qu'il veut. Mais dans les cuisines est _toujours_ le bienvenue Harry."

"Merci," répéta-t-il. "Excusez-moi." Il se détourna et traversa l'étrange silence pour sortir de la salle, en cachant prudemment son malaise.

Il reprit ses explorations et les continua jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne devienne rose à cause du couché de soleil dans les pièces où il y avait des fenêtres et sa carte se mit à produire cet espèce de bruissement poli pour attirer son attention. Le regard de Harry s'abaissa vers l'objet pour le fixer avec choc et il tomba dans son habituelle immobilité, qui était sa façon à lui de répondre aux choses qui le surprenaient, puisque les sursauts ou les mouvements de recul lui étaient interdits. Malgré les chemins colorés, il avait presque oublié que le parchemin était magique et fut désagréablement surpris par le souvenir. La ligne menant à la Grande Salle brillait intensément et clignotait légèrement. Harry, horrifié, fixa la carte pendant un long moment, résistant au besoin de jeter l'objet loin de lui. Finalement, il se retourna et suivit le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en baissant les yeux tous les deux pas pour être sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction.

Enfin Harry arriva dans le hall et glissa dans la salle, en ne laissant pas son regard se tourner craintivement vers l'image du ciel. Les adultes étaient, encore une fois, assis à la table des professeurs, et tous se turent pour le regarder alors qu'il marchait vers eux. Il se figea, en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Personne ne lui prêtait d'attention quand il n'avait rien fait de mal.

"Ah, Harry," appela le directeur, en se levant. "Je vois que tu as appris les principes de base pour utiliser la carte. Parfait! Approche et assied-toi, mon garçon."

Avec obéissance, Harry s'approcha, en contournant un des bouts de la table et derrière les professeurs de ce coté-là pour prendre le siège qu'on lui avait désigné, entre le directeur et son adjointe. A contrecoeur, Harry s'assit, souhaitant pouvoir s'agenouiller, tout comme il le faisait chez lui. Cette position inhabituelle lui donnait mal au dos. Mais personne ne se plaignait, ici ou à la maison, donc cela devait être une des nombreuses preuves révélant le fait qu'il était mauvais. Il resta silencieux, l'acceptant comme une autre punition peu commune.

Alors qu'il asseyait, de discrètes conversations s'élevèrent des différents professeurs et il les refoula, gardant pourtant une oreille dressée au cas où on lui donnerait des ordres.

"As-tu réussi à trouver les cuisines?" demanda cordialement le directeur.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison étaient plus qu'accueillants."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesce-t-il une fois de plus.

"Bien, bien." L'homme tapa des mains et la table fut soudainement recouverte du couvert et de la nourriture. Harry resta parfaitement immobile. "Pour tout te dire, le service vient de leur magie," commenta le directeur, empilant les aliments dans l'assiette d'Harry, puis il se détourna et répéta le processus pour sa propre assiette. "Assez spectaculaire, tout cela grâce à un geste, mais le clappement n'est seulement qu'un signal, et non de la magie." Il fit une pause un moment, puis eut un léger soupir.

Harry se força à se détendre légèrement, pour libérer la tension de ses muscles, en préparation à la punition. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais le soupir était un signe évident de mécontentement.

"Et bien, mange, mon garçon," dit le directeur, sa voix enjouée semblant légèrement plus forcée que d'habitude.

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, acceptant la punition, bien qu'il ne put supprimer entièrement le désir insolent de recevoir une gifle (ou plusieurs) à la place de cela, alors qu'il soulevait sa fourchette pleine de hachis Parmentier vers la bouche.

Il mangea lentement, désirant se ménager et espérant qu'il pourrait finir sa punition sans une démonstration inappropriée et publique de son insolence. Le directeur continua à lui parler, le professeur McGonagall plaça occasionnellement un commentaire de sa voix sèche, et il les écouta attentivement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'on voulait de lui. Mais tout semblait si … dénudé d'importance. Ils ne donnaient pas d'ordres, ne demandaient aucun rapport sur sa mauvaise conduite, ne lui attribuaient aucune punition. Cela ressemblait presque aux conversations que les Dursley avaient entre eux, ou celles des autres professeurs qui ne lui parlaient pas. C'était assez troublant.

Il devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque bouchée, mais il réussit à distraire son besoin de fuir aux toilettes jusqu'à ce que certains professeurs aient, eux aussi, fini. Il réussit à avaler environ le tiers de la montagne de nourriture qui était posée devant lui.

"Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes, monsieur?" demanda-t-il, en gardant fermement son désespoir en lui.

Le directeur se détourna pour lancer un œil en direction de l'infirmière assise plus loin avant d'hocher la tête, à contrecoeur. "Si tu es certain d'avoir fini, tu le peux. La carte se guidera à ta chambre au couvre-feu."

"Merci, monsieur," dit-il, pour ensuite quitter la table, se dirigeant rapidement aux toilettes pour libérer le résultat de sa punition.

Il sortait de la pièce après s'être nettoyé quand il fit une pause après avoir vu Miss Teigne qui rôdait, en l'ignorant manifestement. Son regard la suivit pendant un moment, et il sursauta quand elle sauta soudainement sur le grand homme maigre qui l'avait tenue ce matin. Les bras de l'homme s'élevèrent pour l'attraper et une main squelettique commença à se déplacer dans le pelage de la chatte, la grattant derrière les oreilles. Un étrange grondement commença à émaner du petit animal et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Harry se demanda si c'était cela, peut-être, qu'elle avait voulu plus tôt dans la journée. Cela lui semblait étrange qu'elle veuille que _lui_ la touche, mais elle lui avait sauter dessus de la même manière et elle n'avait pas été contente de la réaction qu'il avait eu.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ regardes?" la question grommelée avec une voix pleine de répugnance le sortit de sa rêverie, et Harry baissa instantanément le regard.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur."

L'homme avança lentement vers lui, et Harry resta parfaitement immobile. "Ce sont tous les mêmes, ces sales élèves. Vous pensez tous être meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre," L'homme cracha ses mots en jetant un regard noir de toute sa hauteur à l'enfant devant lui.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur," répéta-t-il, en forçant ses épaules à se décontracter.

"Mr Rusard," la voix sévère appartenait au professeur McGonagall, qu'Harry avait à moitié entendu sortir de la Grande Salle alors qu'il regardait le comportement de Miss Teigne. "Ca suffit."

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contraignant au calme avec plus de détermination quand il entendit le mécontentement dans le ton de la femme.

"Il était impoli, professeur," se plaignit l'homme, un soupçon de gémissement dans sa voix.

"Souvenez-vous que M. Potter n'est pas habitué à parler avec beaucoup de monde. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas. N'est-ce pas, M. Potter?" demanda-t-elle, s'avançant pour se placer juste entre les deux.

"Non, madame," l'assura-t-il faiblement. "Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur."

M. Rusard grogna, se détourna, s'éloigna de sa démarche aigre, toujours en caressant sa chatte avec une main décharnée.

Le professeur se décala pour se placer directement devant Harry, qui attendit en respirant à peine. Cela lui prit tout le contrôle qu'il avait réussi à développer pour ne pas tressaillir lorsque une main toucha doucement sa joue puis passa dans ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux, incertain, et se retrouva face au visage sévère qui s'était légèrement adouci. Une ébauche de sourire titilla les lèvres du professeur. "En effet, vous déterrez des souvenirs, M. Potter," murmura-t-elle, une trace de tristesse dans sa voix.

"Je suis désolé, madame," s'excusa-t-il, en abaissant les yeux encore une fois et en refusant de se raidir.

"Oh, Harry." La main parcourut une fois de plus ses cheveux, puis, à sa plus grande frayeur, elle se baissa sur un genou, pour être à la même hauteur que lui. "Les yeux de ta mère," chuchota-t-elle. "Et la chevelure de ton père, tout aussi indomptable que son esprit. Leur mort a été une grande perte pour nous tous, Harry, et même si te voir ramène cette tristesse, cela ramène aussi de la joie. Et il y en a beaucoup – ils étaient tous les deux si pleins de vie et d'amour. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses mieux les connaître. Mais ne t'excuse jamais pour me les rappeler, Harry. Il y a tellement plus de bonnes choses que de mauvaises dans ces souvenirs."

"Oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il, à contrecoeur, en sentant une profonde douleur dans la poitrine. Il savait qu'ils lui diraient des mensonges sur ses parents. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'entendre ces mensonges, tout en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être vrais, ferait si mal. Il se força à ignorer le resserrement de sa gorge, pour garder sa respiration normale.

"Non, mais regarde-moi," dit-elle avec plus de vivacité, sa voix prenant soudainement un ton d'auto-dénigration alors qu'elle se relevait. "Je me transforme en une vieille femme émotive." Elle fit courir sa main une nouvelle fois dans sa chevelure, et il accepta le toucher avec plaisir et horreur mêlés. Une horreur aggravée par le plaisir – un contact ne pouvait être qu'une punition, et il ne devait pas soutirer du plaisir dans ses corrections. Il ravala ses excuses désespérées quand il réalisa que son faux-semblant ne lui permettrait pas de trouver une explication valable pour ses excuses. "Ne t'inquiète pas trop à propos de M. Rusard," lui dit-elle. "Il n'aime pas vraiment les enfants, mais il te fera pas de mal."

"Oui, madame."

"Et bien, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, M. Potter, mon bureau vous est toujours ouvert. Ou si vous voulez parler de vos parents. Ils étaient tous les deux dans ma maison, et je les connaissais plutôt bien."

"Merci, madame," réussit-il à sortir.

Une de ses mains se tendit encore, et Harry se retrouva mi-espérant, mi-effrayé qu'elle ne la repasse dans ses cheveux, mais elle se retint avec un petit rire. "Les mêmes cheveux que ton père. Allez, vas-y maintenant, Harry."

"Oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il doucement, et il traversa le Hall, s'éloignant d'elle.

Il continua ses expériences avec sa carte jusqu'à ce qu'encore, elle ne se mette à produire se bruissement, et cette fois, le chemin conduisant aux quartiers du professeur Snape l'appela. Il le suivit avec obéissance jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la peinture de l'érudit, puis il hésita. Sa première réaction aurait été de frapper, mais toucher la peinture ne pouvait pas être bien. Avant d'avoir pu trouver une manière acceptable de s'annoncer, la peinture s'ouvrit assez violemment, le Maître des Potions se tenant dans l'encadrement juste derrière.

"Et bien?" claqua l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment frapper."

"On ne _frappe_ pas sur les peintures," railla Snape. "On demande aux portraits d'annoncer son arrivée."

"Oui, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur."

Les yeux noirs lui envoyèrent un regard glacial. "Et pour l'instant, votre chambre est là. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander la permission. Dîtes juste à Jacob, ici présent, de vous ouvrir," déclara-t-il, en montrant d'une fine main, la peinture. L'érudit les ignora fermement et continua son travail.

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça Harry, en entrant dans la pièce alors que l'homme s'écartait.

"Lavez-vous et allez dormir."

"Oui, monsieur," répéta-t-il, en se tournant vers la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents et prit une rapide douche froide. Après avoir nettoyé la petite pièce, il sortit.

Snape, allongé sur le canapé, leva les yeux du gros livre qu'il était en train de lire et le fusilla du regard. "Je croyais vous avoir dit d'utiliser une serviette ce matin?"

"Oui, monsieur," admit-il.

"Alors veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi vous restez planté ici à inonder mon carrelage?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit Harry, en baissant les yeux avec inquiétude pour voir s'il était, en effet, en train de salir le sol. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait pensé, il avait laissé les gouttes couler sur son corps, et s'était ensuite s'essuyé avec un coin de son t-shirt pour s'assurer de ne pas tremper toutes les pièces. Mais discuter ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

"Allez-y," grogna Snape à travers ses dents serrées. "Utilisez une serviette et essuyez-vous."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, en retournant dans la sale de bain. Il enleva ses vêtements et examina l'étagère à serviettes en espérant en trouver une bien plus inférieure que les autres, mais en vain. Toutes étaient grandes, moelleuses, propres, sèches, et même légèrement chaude. Plus de magie, réalisa-t-il avec un frisson. D'une main hésitante, il en prit une, respira profondément, et, rapidement, il se sécha complètement. Après avoir fini son corps, il passa une minute à s'essuyer brutalement les cheveux, puis, doucement, il remit la serviette sur l'étagère, légèrement à l'écart des autres en espérant pouvoir la réutiliser le matin plutôt qu'en souiller une autre. Il fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure plusieurs fois pour essayer de les dompter, puis se rhabilla et quitta la pièce, en regardant nerveusement le professeur pour avoir son approbation.

"Ah. Donc vous _connaissez_ les principes fondamentalement rudimentaires de la toilette personnelle. C'est très bien. Allez dormir."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Il enleva les lunettes - il commençait déjà à être habitué à les porter – ce qui priva la pièce de toute netteté, et les posa sur la table de chevet. Puis il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers le placard et s'enferma dans le noir, en essayant d'ignorer la ligne de lumière autour de la porte qui rendait ce placard si différent du sien. Il se pelotonna sur le sol, dos à la lumière, et entama son catéchisme.

Il venait à peine de commencer quand le bruit de sa porte de chambre s'ouvrant le fit sursauter, il se leva en vitesse et ouvrit le placard, sortant dans la pièce aveuglément éclairée.

Le professeur le fixa, d'un air ébahi. "Par Merlin, Potter, que faisiez-vous dans le placard?"

"Je-"

"Laissez tomber. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai pas donné le contrôle des lumières. Vous auriez dû dire quelque chose."

"Je suis dés -"

"Ca suffit!" Snape le coupa. "J'ai adapté le sort pour le connecter partiellement à ma chambre et pour que vous puissez le commander avec votre voix sans faire de magie par vous-même. Si vous dîtes 'lumos' le plafond commencera à luire. Dire 'nox' l'étendra. Lorsque mes lumières s'éteindront pour la nuit, les vôtres le feront aussi. C'est compris?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bien." Il sortit de la pièce, en fermant durement la porte derrière lui.

Harry hésita un long moment mais, finalement, il murmura, "Nox."

Immergé dans l'obscurité, il retourna dans son placard, recommençant son catéchisme avec toute sa volonté, "Je _suis_ un monstre."

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, n'ayant pas l'habitude de n'avoir rien à faire pendant une si longue période, et, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à entendre du mouvement dans la pièce d'à coté, il fit passer le temps en se demandant se qu'il ferait de sa journée. Il décida de continuer ses explorations d'une manière plus logique. Les allés et venus peu méthodiques de la veille l'avaient familiarisé avec la carte mais ne lui avaient pas vraiment permis d'approfondir sa compréhension du plan du château. Il se leva quand il entendit le professeur se déplacer dans la pièce principale.

Après s'être lavé, après avoir mangé, et après avoir vomi sa punition, Harry retourna dans le couloir longeant les quartiers du professeur Snape, et regarda sa carte. A cet étage, il n'y avait qu'un escalier allant plus bas, il le trouva facilement et descendit. En consultant la carte une fois de plus, il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aller plus profondément sous terre, donc il chercha (et trouva) le chemin le plus près d'un des nombreux coins extérieurs du château, et commença à parcourir chaque corridor, à ouvrir chaque porte, et à explorer chaque salle, essayant de se souvenir ce que contenait chaque pièce et comment les différents couloirs étaient reliés. Il remarqua aussi à quel point tout était bien entretenu. Il se créa un inventaire mental de tous les endroits où il devrait aller pour trouver du matériel de nettoyage lorsqu'ils lui donneraient du temps pour commencer son travail.

La soirée était déjà avancée quand Harry découvrit une pièce de stockage assez petite qui contenait tout le matériel dont il aurait besoin et même certaines choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Il passa une heure à revenir dans cette pièce en partant de différents endroits, s'assurant qu'il serait capable de la retrouver dans le futur, avant de continuer à explorer le château, à contrecoeur.

Miss Teigne ne vint le voir que trois fois et ne fit que lui lancer des regards noirs avant de se remettre à rôder.

Le jour suivant Harry continua là où il s'était arrêté, finissant le sous sol le plus profond pour continuer avec celui d'au-dessus. Dans le milieu de la journée, Miss Teigne le pardonna pour ses dernières fautes, et sauta une nouvelle fois sur sa poitrine. Tout en se souvenant des mouvements de Rusard plus tôt dans la semaine, il leva maladroitement ses bras pour l'attraper. Il resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'elle donnait des coups de tête à ses mains inertes; il se força à rester calme quand il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit d'étranges grondements provenant de l'animal. Cette espèce de gargouillement était si bizarre qu'il se demanda si cela aussi n'était pas une certaine sorte de magie. Finalement, pendant les jours suivants, il comprit que le grondement était sa manière à elle de donner son approbation et qu'un petit coup de griffes signifiait qu'elle critiquait une action. A sa manière, elle était aussi doué que l'était l'Oncle Vernon pour faire comprendre ses sentiments aux autres, et très vite, il se sentit horriblement coupable quand il la touchait délibérément, caressant son cou et grattant derrière ses oreilles, et quand elle le récompensait par un grondement rouillé qui semblait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Harry était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre du plaisir à faire une telle chose, mais cela lui était tout simplement impossible. Elle vint le voir de plus en plus fréquemment alors que les jours passaient, et commença à rester avec lui plus longtemps. S'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, elle l'ignorait ouvertement.

Lors de son quatrième jour d'explorations, il entra dans une salle au troisième étage, et s'arrêta immédiatement, en regardant attentivement autour de lui. Harry, confus, baissa les yeux vers sa carte puis les releva pour observer une nouvelle fois la pièce. Elle était bien trop petite. Expérimentalement, il commença à avancer, tout en gardant en oeil sur le plan, et vit que l'intersection de lignes marquant sa position actuelle bougeait bien plus vite qu'habituellement. Finalement, il décida de revenir là quand il aurait fini son premier tour du château, et de ne pas se tracasser avec ça pour l'instant. Ce jour-là, aussi, il réussit à convaincre les elfes de maison de lui donner une tranche de pain nature, bien que ce fût difficile.

La routine s'installa pendant plusieurs jours. Harry obtenait un autre bout de pain des elfes de maison tous les trois quatre jours, juste avant que son estomac ne se mette à montrer son insolence au monde entier, et il se rendit compte que le meilleur moment pour leur demander cela était juste après le dîner ou avant s'il en avait vraiment besoin. Il trouva aussi, à chaque étage, d'autres placards de stockage pleins de matériel, et il marqua soigneusement les emplacements dans son esprit. Le premier vrai changement se produisit le mercredi suivant, une semaine après son arrive à Poudlard. Ce matin-là il se leva et fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, car le professeur Snape semblait encore plus irritable que tous les autres jours. Harry essaya de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais tout ce qu'il faisait semblait exaspérer l'homme. Et _pourtant_ il ne le frappait pas. Harry trouvait cela incompréhensible et plus qu'un peu alarmant.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry se pressant dans le sillage du professeur, comme d'habitude. En entrant dans la salle, il vit que, bizarrement, le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air content de lui et que les autres membres du personnel semblaient eux aussi exceptionnellement heureux.

Le vieil home, rayonnant, se leva et l'accueillit alors qu'Harry entrait, ce dernier s'arrêta net.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

Et bien voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Dans le chapitre 6, vous verrezd'autres enfants.  
Autre chose, vous vous demandez peut-être comment Harry réussit à survivre avec une tranche de pain tous les trois quatre jours, cela sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre (le 7ème précisément.)  
Je rappelle que les réponses aux reviews se font sur mon blog…

Merci d'avoir lu et cela me ferait plaisir de savoir si vous avez aimé.  
Nyx.


	6. La fête d'anniversaire

**Catéchisme**

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une traduction.  
_Résumé:_ Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour tourner Harry contre la magie – contre lui-même. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que quelqu'un réalise combien de dégâts ont été causés, et une fois que tout est découvert, comment pourrait-on jamais espérer réparer tout cela? Une vision perturbante d'un Harry à qui on a appris dès l'enfance à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est.  
_Couple:_ aucun.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une espèce de mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont difficiles. Toutes les âmes sensibles, tous les enfants sont priés de quitter cette page.

_Notes:_ Je ne sais quoi dire pour me faire pardonner. A part peut-être que je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai, en plus, aucune explication à vous donner. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Pour la suite, je dois dire que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que vous l'aurez. J'ai laissé tomber il y a longtemps les updates toutes les deux semaines car je ne peux plus consacrer autant de temps à la traduction.

Je suis désolé pour les RARs mais je ne peux pas les faire. Du moins pas maintenant. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous me dîtes. Et pour les questions, je crains que vous n'allez pas avoir de réponse avant le prochain chapitre, qui expliquera plusieurs choses, comme le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas vraiment besoin de manger.

Enfin, sachez que j'ai quand même un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. C'est un one-shot de Cybele que j'ai traduit il y a longtemps. Vous l'aurez dans une semaine.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre Six  
La fête d'anniversaire**

Harry sentit son soufflé lui être enlevé, ce qui attira suffisamment son attention pour que sa panique disparaisse un peu. Ils lui avaient dit que cela pourrait arriver, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru – mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à cela. Il avait un rôle à jouer. "Merci, monsieur," se força-t-il à dire, assez fort pour que les mots traversent l'immense salle. Il se figea un instant quand un faible écho retourna vers lui, n'étant pas habitué à entendre sa voix 'rebondir', puis se remit à avancer vers sa chaise habituelle, remerciant poliment les différents professeurs pour leurs félicitations murmurées.

"J'ai organise une petite fête pour toi, cet après-midi," dit chaleureusement le directeur alors qu'ils commençaient à manger. "Juste quelques enfants de ton âge, tu sais. J'ai d'abord pensé à en inviter certains un peu plus âgés de façon à ce que tu connaisses déjà quelques élèves qui sont sensés venir à l'école cette année, mais un enfant qui a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard a tendance à être un peu arrogant envers les plus jeunes pendant un certain temps. Pas toujours, bien-sûr, mais nous ne connaissions personne assez intimement pour être sûrs que cela n'arrive pas. Du moins, personne n'ayant pas un nombre de frères et sœurs qui auraient dus aussi être invités, et je ne voulais pas t'écraser en invitant trop de personnes qui se connaissent déjà assez bien." Il fit une pause, et sembla attendre quelque chose.

"Merci, monsieur."

"Je suis sûr que tu es angoissé d'avoir à rencontrer d'autres enfants après avoir été seul pendant si longtemps, mais ils ne sont qu'une demi-douzaine, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et étant donné que les élèves arriveront bientôt pour la nouvelle année, nous ferions bien de commencer."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesce-t-il, en mordillant à contrecœur une tranche de bacon.

"Après la fête nous verrons si nous pouvons te répartir dans une des maisons avec un an d'avance. Il y a eu des précédents, bien-sûr. Il y a juste neuf ans Suzie Cater a été admise un an plus tôt. Une Serdaigle – ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisque la raison pour laquelle elle a été accepté ici était qu'elle commençait à lire les livres scolaires de son frère aîné et volait sa baguette pour pratiquer des sorts – et les faire bien mieux que lui, je dois ajouter," il eut un petit rire. "D'autres fois, des enfants qui étaient en danger, dont nous savions qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ont aussi été amenés plus tôt – un peu comme toi. Nous essayons de faire la répartition un peu avant la rentrée, toutefois, car il y a aussi eu quelques exceptions où le choixpeau a refuse de choisir une maison pour un élève en avance, et ceci est quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas découvrir devant toute l'école. Terriblement rare, mais nous préférons être sûr."

"La dernière fois, c'était Peter Keshum, il y a soixante-treize ans," acquiesça le professeur McGonagall. "Pourtant, un an plus tard, il fut placé à Serpentard sans aucun problème. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi le choixpeau ne l'a pas réparti plus tôt."

"Si cela devait arriver, nous penserons à une alternative pour toi, cette année," dit Albus chaleureusement. "Très peu probable, mais cela ne serait pas grave. Et après la répartition, quelques uns d'entre nous ont de petits cadeaux pour toi, et nous avons décidé de te les donner après le dîner. Après tout, nous n'avons pas besoin d'envahir ces enfants en les entourant de futurs professeurs!"

Harry mangea une autre bouchée d'œufs et se demanda s'il pouvait laisser le reste de son bacon. Puis il se frappa intérieurement pour avoir pensé ça et mangea un autre bout.

"Ce matin, toutefois, Madame Pomfresh aimerait que tu viennes faire une visite de contrôle. Après cela, pourrais-tu retrouver le bureau du professeur McGonagall?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il, en se souvenant de la carte et l'emplacement de la pièce, il était passé devant deux ou trois fois bien qu'il n'y était jamais entré.

"Très bien. Elle te créera une robe."

"Monsieur?"

"Et bien, tu t'es habillé avec des vêtements moldus jusque ici, mais ils seraient inappropriés pour une réunion de sorciers. Plus tard, nous sortirons et t'achèterons quelques ensembles avant que l'école ne commence, mais le professeur McGonagall peut t'en métamorphoser un qui suffira pour aujourd'hui."

"Oui, monsieur. Merci."

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était assis une fois de plus au bord d'un lit de l'infirmerie avec l'infirmière murmurant des sorts autour de lui. Elle sourit. "Je vois que les ecchymoses sur ta poitrine ont complètement disparues," dit-elle. "Tu t'es bien souvenu d'appliquer le baume – j'ai rarement des patients aussi obéissants. L'as-tu entièrement utilisé?"

Harry baissa la tête. "Pas entièrement," répondit-il, en se rappelant que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un mensonge, puisqu'il n'avait seulement pas _dit_ qu'il n'avait rien utilisé. Il n'arriva pas à se convaincre.

"Intéressant. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais besoin de tout ce que je t'ai donné pour guérir tous ces bleus complètement. Laisse-moi juste vérifier ta santé nutritionnelle…" Elle lança deux ou trois autres sorts et une petite ligne apparut entre ses sourcils. "Presqu'aucun changement. Attend-moi un moment Harry, s'il te plaît, je dois juste utiliser ma cheminée pour avoir une petite discussion avec le professeur Snape."

Harry attendit, incertain, en évitant de regarder la cheminée alors que la salle s'illuminait de vert. Presque immédiatement la voix profonde et irritée du Maître des Potions répondit. "Severus, avez-vous fait des progrès avec l'alternative de la potion NutriSupp?"

Un grognement. "Non, aucun. Vous avez dit que cela n'était pas urgent et comment voulez-vous que je puisse trouver une potion qui ne réagira pas dangereusement avec lui sans un échantillon de sang qui me permettrai de trouver pourquoi, exactement, cela réagirait gravement en premier lieu. C'est un véritable mystère pour moi. Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu quelqu'un parler d'effets négatifs provenant du NutriSupp."

"Et bien, selon mon _effectum aegrotatio_ cela serait une très mauvaise idée de lui en donner."

"Etes-vous sûr de l'avoir bien lancé?" demanda-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler d'effets secondaires."

"Est-ce que je vous demande si vous faîtes correctement_ votre_ travail, Severus?"

"J'aurais juré que c'était ce que vous étiez en train de faire à l'instant même!"

"Et bien, je suis ravie que vous ne l'ayez pas fait – j'aurais été bien désolée que vous ayez parjuré votre âme pour une si petite chose!" répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe. "Je ne dis pas que votre potion est mal faite – j'essaye juste de vous faire comprendre qu'elle ne réagirait pas bien avec le corps et la magie de ce garçon et que vous m'en ferez une autre qui marchera correctement sans causer de réactions négatives? Notez bien le 'vous m'en ferez une' et non le 'vous pouvez m'en faire une'. Je suis totalement consciente que vous _pouvez_ le faire si vous le voulez. Ayez autant de foi en mes capacités dans mon propre domaine, s'il vous plaît. Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné de raison de douter de moi auparavant!"

Un silence de mort suivit pendant un long moment, puis il répondit sèchement, "Alors apportez-moi un échantillon de sang dans une fiole de stase. Et n'attendez pas de réponse rapide. Je ne chercherai pas avant au moins trois semaines."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, l'indignation étant si puissante dans sa voix qu'Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Albus m'a accordé trois semaines de liberté, hors de question que je les passe à satisfaire les besoins du Survivant. J'attendrai la fiole," cracha-t-il en réponse, et la lueur verte de la pièce disparut.

"Et bien!" souffla-t-elle avec reproche, puis elle revint vers Harry, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. "Je vois qu'il est en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, si j'avais su qu'il serait aussi désagréable – et j'aurais dû pourtant, je le connais depuis des années après tout – je l'aurais appelé depuis mon bureau, sans te troubler en t'imposant cette conversation. Mais puisque cela est fait, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce dont nous parlions. Nous avons une potion habituelle contre l'anémie mais quand j'ai lancé un sort pour savoir s'il y aurait des effets secondaires, j'ai su qu'elle ne réagirait pas bien avec toi et causerai toutes sortes d'impacts néfastes. J'ai donc demandé au professeur Snape de créer une potion alternative – et tu peux être sûr qu'il la fera parfaitement bien quand il aura le temps. Si cela avait été plus urgent, il l'aurait eu, ce temps," ajouta-elle avec colère. "Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un tout petit problème et un peu d'attente ne te fera aucun mal – je ne l'aurais pas dérangé du tout pour cela, mais ta situation ne s'est pas améliorée, ce qui est très étrange. Je pourrais simplement demander à quelqu'un d'autre mais le professeur Snape est vraiment le meilleur. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à croire aux résultats de quiconque d'autre et le temps qu'il leur faudra pour les trouver, ces trois semaines se seront déjà écoulées et il aura trouvé quelque chose de mieux. Donc pour l'instant nous allons continuer comme nous faisions, en étant sûr que tu manges des repas équilibrés."

"Oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il quand elle fit une pause.

"Bien. Nous avons donc fini. Va retrouver le professeur McGonagall."

"Oui, madame," répéta-t-il. "Merci, madame." Il glissa prudemment du lit et sortit de l'infirmerie avant de déplier sa carte et de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose

Là, Harry passa plus d'une heure débout et immobile, et toute sa volonté fut consacrée à ne pas s'éloigner du drap qui, drapé autour de ses épaules, prit d'abord la forme d'une robe puis commença à changer de ce qu'il semblait être des centaines de variations de couleurs et de styles, sous l'œil attentif et sous la baguette jamais vraiment immobile du professeur McGonagall. Après une longue attente, elle choisit une robe relativement simple dans les tons vert foncé qui tombait juste au-dessus du sol et qui s'ajustait parfaitement aux quelques centimètres des poignets. Dès qu'il oubliait que cela était de la pure magie, il la trouvait étonnamment confortable. Le reste du temps, il se déplaçait aussi doucement que possible, en essayant de ne pas toucher le tissu. Elle le laissa s'amuser tout seul jusqu'à midi moins le quart, l'heure où il était sensé retrouver le directeur dans la Grande Salle, avec un sévère avertissement de ne pas déchirer ou de salir la robe.

Harry garda avec obéissance la robe parfaitement propre en ne bougeant presque pas jusqu'au moment où il dut partir retrouver le directeur. Il entra prudemment dans la salle et vit que les grandes tables avaient disparu et qu'à leur place, il y en avait deux bien plus petites, une avec seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres carrés et l'autre, quelques mètres plus loin, assez grande pour accueillir largement huit ou dix personnes, mais pas plus. La pièce semblait étonnamment longue et vide. Le directeur était débout au centre de la pièce, à coté de la plus petite table, avec le professeur Flitwick et madame Bibine près de lui, et ils firent un geste vers Harry pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Il venait à peine d'arriver devant eux quand les larges portes extérieures s'ouvrirent et une femme conduisit deux filles, les poussant légèrement lorsqu'elles marquèrent un arrête pour observer le plafond. Harry remarqua qu'elles avaient la même taille et le même visage. Les traits assez petits, les yeux d'un marron si sombre qu'ils semblaient presque noirs, et la peau bien plus halée que celles des Dursley. L'une avait les cheveux longs et une robe rose flottante et l'autre avait une chevelure plus courte et une robe d'un vert lumineux coupée d'une manière simple. La femme, qui avait aussi des cheveux noirs et une peau sombre, s'approcha et sourit chaleureusement au directeur.

"Professeur Dumbledore, comme cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir! Merci infiniment d'avoir invité les filles! Filius, Xiomara, cela faisait si longtemps! Et ce doit être Harry Potter," s'exclama-t-elle, en se tournant vers Harry et en relâchant les deux fillettes pour prendre les deux mains du garçon.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, incertain, et vit que ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose sur son front.

"C'est un tel honneur de te rencontrer, Harry! J'ai un peu connu ta mère, tu sais," sourit-elle et ses yeux finirent par trouver le regard d'Harry. Il baissa la tête immédiatement, mais pas avant qu'elle n'eut dit, "Tu as ses yeux, bien que tu dois être énervé de toujours entendre cela."

"Merci, madame," murmura-t-il, en forçant ses mains à rester passivement dans les siennes.

"Quel jeune gentleman! Laisse-moi te présenter mes filles – voila Parvati," elle libéra la main droite d'Harry pour faire un geste vers la fillette en rose, qui lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui secoua la main. "Et voila Padma. Ce sont des jumelles, bien-sûr." La deuxième s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant sa mère, puis roula des yeux et lui sourit alors qu'ils se serraient les mains. "Et vous vous souvenez du professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas les filles?"

"Oui, maman," dirent-elles en chœur, Parvati en souriant au directeur, pendant que le regard de Padma errait dans la salle.

"Et voici le professeur Flitwick, qui enseigne les enchantements, et le professeur de vol madame Bibine."

Les fillettes furent ravies de faire leur connaissance et les professeurs leur répondirent gentiment.

"Je _suis_ désolée de vous presser, professeur, mais--"

"Balivernes, ma chère," coupa cordialement Dumbledore. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste enchanté que les filles aient pu venir. Les autres enfants ne vont pas tarder – en fait, vous allez probablement les rencontrer lors de votre retour à Pré-au-lard."

"Je viendrai chercher les filles vers cinq heures alors?" demanda-t-elle, en relâchant presque à contrecœur la main d'Harry, avec un dernier long regard vers sa frange.

"Parfait," acquiesce-t-il.

"Très bien, je ne vais pas m'attarder alors --"

"Mère," interrompit Padma. "Nos cadeaux?"

La femme leva les bras de consternation. "Oh là là! J'ai failli oublier!" Elle mit une main dans une de ses poches et Harry déglutit lorsqu'elle sortit deux paquets, aucun particulièrement gros, mais pas assez petits non plus pour ne pas avoir fait de bosses flagrantes dans sa robe. Albus fit un geste vers la plus petite des deux tables et elle les fit flotter d'un mouvement de baguette pour que les cadeaux puissent atterrir dessus.

"Passe un bon anniversaire, Harry," dit-elle, en souriant vers lui, les yeux descendant une nouvelle fois vers les siens. "J'ai été _ravie_ de te rencontrer."

"Merci, madame," murmura-t-il.

Avant même qu'elle ne fut sortie de la salle, une vieille sorcière habillée avec une robe verte, portant une écharpe rouge et touffue et un chapeau où trônait un oiseau énorme et laid, s'avança vers eux. Une main poussait vers l'avant un garçon blond et trapu qui avait des yeux bleus pâles. "Albus," dit-elle, "Filius, Xiomora, vous êtes tous en pleine forme, comme toujours. C'est donc le garçon Potter, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est toujours un plaisir, Mme Londubat. Oui, c'est Harry Potter. Et comment va Neville? Et vous-même, ces jours-ci?"

"Je suis toujours en parfaite santé, Albus. Je manque juste de fermeté avec tous ces rhumes," ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil sévère au garçon, qui essuyait furtivement son nez avec un mouchoir sale. Il rougit violemment et le fourra dans sa poche. "Neville, tu te souviens du professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas? En voilà une façon de se tenir!" s'exclama-t-elle après un reniflement désapprobateur.

"Désolé—Je suis enchanté de vous revoir, monsieur," dit-il, comme s'il récitait un texte.

"Et les deux autres professeurs?" demanda-t-elle.

"Professeur," il hésita puis haleta presque de désespoir, "Professeur Flitwick! Et madame Bibine—je suis content de vous voir."

"Mais nous aussi, Neville," dit chaleureusement le professeur d'enchantement, en hochant la tête si rapidement qu'il sembla presque perdre l'équilibre. Madame Bibine lui accorda un simple geste de la tête, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs à la vieille femme.

"Et voila Harry Potter — et qu'est-ce que tu es sensé dire?" continua Mme Londubat, en ignorant le regard noir.

"Je suis ravi de te rencontrer et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire," récita le garçon.

"Merci," réussit à dire Harry, en remuant légèrement quand il entendit une des filles rire à coté de lui.

"Et bien? Ne reste pas planté là comme un imbécile, pose ton cadeau sur la table!"

"Désolé!" haleta-il, en se tournant rapidement vers la table pour poser son paquet, ce-dernier renversa presque un de ceux que la mère des fillettes avaient laissés, bien qu'il réussit à le rattraper à temps.

"M. Zabini, M. Bones, quelle joie de vous revoir!" L'exclamation cordiale du directeur attira l'attention que tout le monde portait sur le garçon agité vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui entraient à peine dans la Grande Salle. "Susan, comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu! Et ce doit être Blaise? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà rencontré."

"Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur, monsieur," répondit facilement un garçon grand et mince alors qu'il arrivait au niveau du groupe, puis il s'inclina, et lança un sourire. "Mais j'attendais avec impatience et depuis longtemps." Il s'avança, sa robe bleu marine tournoyant faiblement autour de lui. "Entraîneur Bibine," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire légèrement plus prononcé vers la femme qui lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête. "Et je crains de ne vous avoir encore jamais rencontré non plus, monsieur," ajouta-t-il poliment vers le minuscule professeur d'enchantements.

"Ah, toutes mes excuses. Blaise, voici le professeur Flitwick. Professeur Flitwick, Blaise Zabini. Je crois que vous connaissez Susan Bones. Et Susan, voici madame Bibine, le professeur de vol de Poudlard," déclara le directeur. "Je crois que vous connaissez le professeur Flitwick." La fille hocha chaleureusement la tête.

Blaise se tourna pour s'incliner vers Harry, en tendant une main, et sonsregard gris glissa vers son front pendant un bref instant avec de se fixer dans celui, nerveux, de Harry. "Bon anniversaire et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance."

"Merci," répéta Harry. "Moi aussi." Susan et lui se saluèrent, et les yeux marron de la fillette ne quittèrent pas son front, puis dérivèrent rapidement vers le directeur qui venait de claquer des mains.

"Nous sommes tous là! Vous étiez tous pile à l'heure, ce dont nous vous sommes reconnaissants. Merci à tous d'être venu nous aider à initier Harry aux joies des anniversaires sorciers."

"Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre, Albus?" demanda un grand homme qu'on avait appelé M. Bones. "Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui."

Riant, le directeur secoua la tête. "Pas du tout! La plupart du personnel est rentré plus tôt cette année, nous en appellerons certains si nous avons besoin d'aide. Je suis certain que nous nous en sortirons."

Un grognement vif résonna dans la salle et la vieille femme avec l'horrible chapeau objecta, "S'en sortir! Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire une telle chose. Vous allez gâter ces enfants jusqu'à l'os. Je pensais même à ne pas laisser Neville."

"Voyons, Mme Londubat," murmura M. Zabini. "Je suis certain qu'un seul jour où l'on gâtera cet enfant ne va pas ruiner toutes ces années d'éducation – en effet, vous pouvez voir cela comme une sorte de test," ajouta-t-il alors que la femme âgée ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole. Neville déglutit distinctement à cette description, mais resta silencieux quand Blaise lui écrasa le pied. "Me feriez-vous l'honneur de votre compagnie pour notre retour à Pré-au-lard?" continua l'homme, en tendant un bras. "Marie me disait justement, hier, qu'elle souhaitait savoir où vous obteniez cette lotion pour les mains dont vous aviez parlé l'autre jour. Me le diriez-vous pour que je puisse recevoir sa reconnaissance en faisant passer cette information?"

"Vous, les Serpentards, êtes une race de charmeurs," déclara-t-elle. "Mais j'ai vu plus mielleux que cela. Oh, très bien, l'enfant peut rester. Et si vous croyiez que cette décision a été prise à cause de vous, alors c'est que vous êtes aussi stupide que ce garçon lui-même," ajouta-t-elle, en réduisant au silence avec un regard glacial l'exclamation que Neville avait poussé quand elle lui avait donnée sa permission ; elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le bras de M. Zabini.

"Bien-sûr," acquiesça-t-il, en la conduisant en dehors de la pièce, en parlant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

L'autre homme, qui avait regardé leur discussion avec un sourire sur le visage, secoua la tête avec amusement, sortit un petit paquet emballé de sa poche, et le posa sur le tas. "Je reviendrai ce soir, alors," dit-il au directeur, puis il se tourna vers le petit groupe d'enfants. "J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Harry. Joyeux anniversaire. Je t'aime, Suze." Et il suivit le chemin qu'avaient pris les autres.

Après s'être retourné vers les enfants, le directeur dit, "Et bien, je sais vous ne vous connaissez pas très bien – sauf vous deux, évidemment," il envoya un sourire pétillant aux jumelles, "mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'un repas est le meilleur moyen pour briser la glace, alors j'espère vraiment que vous avez faim!"

Un chœur d'approbation lui répondit et il les conduisit vers la plus grande des deux tables. "Que tout le monde s'assoit!" Dumbledore et les deux autres professeurs se placèrent à un bout, Harry choisit la place à coté du directeur, et il attendit que les autres prennent une chaise. "Le déjeuner devrait être servi … juste…" il fit une pause alors que les enfants choisissaient leur siège, Neville attendant nerveusement que tout le monde ne soit assis avant de s'installer sur la chaise vide entre Susan et Blaise.

Au moment où il s'assit, le professeur Dumbledore finit sa phrase, "Maintenant!" et la table fut soudainement couverte avec des assiettes, des verres, des serviettes, des carafes et des pizzas. Harry remarqua que les autres enfants regardaient les pizzas avec des regards incertains, les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore avec joie, et madame Bibine avec un air renfrogné. "Des pizzas," déclara le directeur. "Un des plats préférés des moldus – j'ai pensé que cela ferait plaisir à Harry et que ce serait une opportunité intéressante pour le reste d'entre nous, d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. J'en ai pris plusieurs avec diverses garnitures, et peut-être que Harry peut nous dire laquelle est la meilleure!"

Harry essaya de supprimer son mouvement de recul quand huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il baissa le regard, le laissa flotter légèrement au-dessus des pizzas, et réussit à en pointer une, "Les Dursleys ont toujours aimé celle avec les différentes viandes." Il hésita, puis ajouta, "Ils prenaient des fois la Pepperoni et une ou deux fois la Plain. Je n'en ai jamais vu une avec des légumes, comme celle-là. Ou celle avec du jambon et … est-ce que c'est de l'ananas?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Ils appellent ça—l'Hawaiienne," dit le directeur chaleureusement. "Qui aimerait commencer? Et avec quoi ?"

Il y eu un silence pesant. Finalement, sa voix bien maîtrisée semblant légèrement plus forcée qu'habituellement, Blaise murmura, "Je suis sûr que cela doit être délicieux. Je vais essayer… l'Hawaiienne, puisqu'elle est à portée de main, monsieur."

"Fantastique! Tu dois juste attraper la croûte et une part se détachera, mon garçon! Aucun couvert n'est nécessaire pour ce repas, met tes doigts en dessous du morceau et croque le bout pointu!"

Blaise suivit les consignes, en tirant une part et en la tournant dans sa main. Il fit une pause pendant un bref instant avant de l'élever au niveau de sa bouche et d'en mordre le bout. Les autres enfants le regardèrent avec une fascination horrifiée alors qu'il commençait à mâcher, le visage calme avec son masque de politesse. Ses fins sourcils bruns s'élevèrent légèrement, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de pizza devant lui. Il prit une autre, plus grosse, bouchée et le masque s'effaça alors qu'il mâchait avec un plaisir plus flagrant. Il se tourna vers le directeur et demanda, "Pourquoi est-ce que personne dans le monde magique n'a commencé à faire ça?" N'attendant pas de réponse, il mordit plus largement dans sa part, son masque disparu alors qu'il continuait à manger avec bonheur.

Après cette question, les autres sortirent de leur rêverie et commencèrent à prendre des parts des pizzas les plus proches d'eux et les goutèrent avec hésitation. Toutes les pizzas n'eurent pas le même succès chez chacun, mais tout le monde sembla en aimer au moins une. Même madame Bibine, quand elle fut convaincue par une part lourdement chargée de bacon, de jambon, de bœuf, de pepperoni et de saucisses Italienne, laissa finalement son regard noir de coté et mangea trois autres morceaux de pizza.

Après que tout le monde ait mangé une première part, le repas ralentit légèrement et des conversations émergèrent. Les enfants commencèrent lentement à discuter. Fasciné, Harry observa Blaise qui forçait lentement Neville à sortir de son silence, l'encourageait à parler, et leur discussion passa rapidement aux plantes, que Neville semblait vénérer. Occasionnellement Blaise essayait d'insérer Harry dans leur conversation, mais il répondait brièvement, baissait le regard et l'autre garçon hocherait la tête et se retournerait vers Neville jusqu'à sa prochaine tentative. Parvati et Susan discutaient avec animation, en ignorant Padma qui était assise entre elles, d'une représentation qu'elles avaient toutes les deux vues récemment et des acteurs qui y jouaient. Et Padma, quand Harry la regarda, observait les deux groupes avec amusement. Sentant son regard, elle lui fit un regard amusé et il détourna les yeux rapidement.

Quand l'estomac de Harry commença à se rebeller, il demanda à être excusé. Il partit discrètement aux toilettes et retourna rapidement à table, bien habitué à son rituel à présent. En revenant à sa place, il vit que les deux conversations avaient disparu pour ne faire place qu'à un seul sujet—le Quidditch – et la discussion se répandit sur tous encore plus vite quand le repas fut terminé. Neville donnait à présent son avis sur son équipe préféré et leurs chances pour l'année, et Parvati acquiesçait bruyamment, bien que son approbation semblait largement concerner le physique d'un des joueurs, le 'gardien', peu importe ce que ce la pouvait être. Padma continua à regarder les autres, Blaise à tourner son attention à quiconque qui pourrait être laissé en dehors de la conversation, et Harry à observer le tout avec une fascination inquiète.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Parvati ne se tourne brusquement vers lui et lui dise, "Harry, je sais que je ne devrais pas demander et tout – mais est-ce que je _pourrais_ voir ta cicatrice?"

Un silence pesant suivit alors que tous les yeux de la table se fixèrent sur son front, même si Padma regarda rapidement sa sœur et elle siffla, "Parvati! On ne _demande_ pas ce genre de chose!"

"Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas curieuse!" contra Parvati.

"Je—Je suis désolé?" chuchota Harry. "Quoi?"

"Tu sais," dit-elle. "La cicatrice. Celle qu'_il_ t'a donnée!"

_Comment as-tu eu ta cicatrice ?_ Il pouvait presque entendre les mots. Désobéir ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, sa main se leva lentement vers son front, et il se demanda quel genre de nouvelle punition est-ce que cela était. Les Dursleys lui avait toujours dit de la cacher, sa honte. _Mon père était soûl et en colère. Il m'a frappé avec une bouteille de whisky, elle s'est brisée et m'a coupé le front. Ils ne m'ont pas amené voir un docteur, alors ça a cicatrisé. _Il enleva les cheveux de son visage, qu'il força à rester complètement vide d'expression.

Pendant un long moment, ils la regardèrent simplement, même Padma était incapable de résister à l'attrait. Elle fut, cependant, la première à sortir de cet état, et dit sèchement, "Et bien, Parvati? Tu l'as assez fixée, n'est-ce pas? Susan, tu disais quelque chose à propos des Ouragans ou quelque chose comme ça non?"

"Des Tornades," corrigea Susan automatiquement, en cillant rapidement plusieurs fois, puis elle força ses yeux à se détourner d'Harry. "Les Tornades de Tutshill, je pense qu'ils vont faire une bonne saison, cette année."

Et, à contrecœur, les autres firent de même et la discussion reprit, Harry se sentant étrangement secoué. Il décocha un coup d'œil au directeur, qui lui envoya un sourire rassurant et murmura, "Ils étaient obligés de demander ça – ne le prend pas contre toi, mon garçon. Après tout, elle _est_ assez célèbre."

"Oui, monsieur," chuchota-t-il, en retournant son attention sur Blaise, qui contestait avec véhémence les chances des Tornades de battre les Crécerelles.

Lorsque plus personne n'eut pris de part de pizza depuis un moment, Albus se leva et dit avec un sourire, "Et bien cette discussion sur le Quidditch va nous permettre de passer à ce que madame Bibine a prévu pour vous tous!"

Ils se tournèrent avidement vers lui, la conversation oubliée.

"Si, bien-sûr, tout le monde a fini?" demanda-t-il avec attention. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, il sourit et fit un mouvement avec sa main. La table fut soudainement entièrement débarrassée. "Madame Bibine?"

La femme fourra une main fine dans ses courts cheveux gris et leur envoya un regard noir, bien que l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux rendit Harry perplexe. Tout comme le fit le faible tic qu'eut sa lèvre supérieure quand son regard glissa sur Blaise, et Harry eut presque l'impression de l'avoir entendu pousser un rire étouffé. "Je suis madame Bibine," déclara-t-elle. "Entraîneur Bibine, pour certains. Je suis responsable de vous tous à partir de maintenant. En plus d'être le professeur de vol ici, à Poudlard, j'entraîne aussi une jeune équipe de Fledgeling, qui s'appelle les Busards de Pré-au-lard. Nous ne sommes pas assez, ici, pour jouer au Quidditch et, en plus, nous passerions plus de temps à expliquer les règles, puisque vous ne les connaissez pas encore tous, pour ensuite, et seulement ensuite, voler, ce qui ne serait pas amusant du tout. Mais j'ai amené les balais de l'équipe et quelques Spongeards et un Vif d'or. Les règles de l'Esquivball sont bien plus simples," finit-elle d'un air suffisant, en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche et en la posant sur la table. Elle donna une chiquenaude au couvercle qui s'ouvrit rapidement et Harry, confus, regarda les balais miniatures, qui avaient tous la même taille, chacun avec un minuscule nombre imprimé sur ses brindilles, et les balles en forme de petits poids. Toutes ces choses étaient immobiles dans le trou fait de mousse prévu pour chaque objet. Le professeur jeta un œil autour d'elle et rit. "Blaise, voudrais-tu faire une démonstration?"

Le garçon sourit et s'avança, la main tendue sans hésitation vers le dernier balai de la boîte. Il le prit entre deux doigts et se recula, pour être sûr que personne n'était trop proche mais tout le monde le regardait. "Vous devez juste le poser sur la paume de votre main habituelle – la gauche pour moi, puisque je suis gaucher, les brindilles dirigées vers le bord de la main," expliqua-t-il, en faisant ce qu'il disait. "Puis portez-le devant vous, les doigts tendus, et lentement courbez vos doigts comme si – et bien, comme si vous teniez un balai," dit-il avec un sourire. Alors qu'il repliait les doigts autour du petit balais dans sa main, l'objet jaillit des deux cotés et s'allongea, grandissant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne presque la taille du garçon.

"Bien," dit madame Bibine. "Lorsque vous faîtes grandir votre balai, faîtes bien attention à ce que vos doigts soient tendus vers l'avant, et non vers le coté, et qu'il n'y ait personne de trop proche. Cela ne vous blesserait pas _gravement_ s'il vous donnait un coup dans l'estomac pendant qu'il grandit, mais cela pourrait laisser un bleu et il est préférable de faire cela correctement. D'accord? Alors, tout le monde prend un balai et le fait grandir. Ils sont tous à peu près pareil, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter duquel vous obtenait."

A contrecœur, Harry s'avança alors que les autres se précipitaient, même Neville semblait vouloir essayer. Avec hésitation, il en prit un et se mit un peu à l'écart pour le faire grandir. L'objet atteint sa taille maximum un petit moment après les autres et ils se tournèrent tous vers madame Bibine pour d'avantages d'instructions. Elle avait un autre balai plus large dans la main, pendant à coté d'elle, et Harry imita la manière dont elle le tenait avec son propre balai.

"Prenez-le dans votre main droite, près de vous," dit-elle, "mais ne le montez pas avant que je n'ai fini de tout expliquer, s'il vous plaît. La limite d'altitude des balais de Fledgeling est située juste au-dessus du plafond de cette salle, vous pouvez donc allez aussi haut que vous le voulez. Si vous êtes à moins de trois mètres du plafond, d'un mûr, ou du sol, vous serez extrêmement limité quant à la vitesse à laquelle vous pourrez voler, mais en plein air ils peuvent aller jusqu'à environ cent kilomètres par heure. Ils ne sont pas aussi rapides qu'un balai de course, bien entendu, mais assez pour qu'on puisse sentir la vitesse. On ne peut pas vraiment monter à une telle vitesse dans cette salle avant de toucher un des mûrs, mais je pense que vous irez assez vite. Si vous entrez à toute vitesse dans la zone des trois mètres, des sorts d'amortissement se déclencheront et le balais ralentira jusqu'à son arrêt complet. Si je vois que vous volez d'une manière dangereuse, je toucherai le nombre de votre balai sur le manche du mien, vous atterrirez automatiquement et votre balai ne redécollera que si je vous relâche. Si je fais cela une fois, votre balai deviendra orange. Une deuxième fois, et ce sera rouge. Si je suis forcé de vous faire atterrir une troisième fois, je rétrécirai votre balai, le rangerez et vous pourrez regarder le reste du jeu du sol. Est-ce compris?"

"Oui, madame," dit doucement Harry, au milieu du chœur d'acquiescements.

Le professeur de Vol hocha la tête d'approbation. "Bien. Pour le vol, relevez vos pieds du sol et le balai se mettra à voler. Penchez-vous dans la direction que vous voulez prendre. Levez l'avant pour prendre de l'altitude, incliner-le vers le bas pour descendre. Asseyez-vous tout droit pour ralentir ou pour vous arrêter, et penchez-vous sur le manche pour accélérer. Pour atterrir, allez simplement aussi bas que vous le pouvez et poser les pieds par terre. Des questions?"

Neville leva la main d'une manière hésitante et déglutit quand les yeux jaunes du professeur s'abaissèrent vers lui. "Ma, euh, ma magie n'est pas—elle n'est pas toujours très puissante," expliqua-t-il.

"Et tu veux savoir si tu mourras d'une chute si elle vacille pendant que tu es en l'air?" Le visage du garçon devint livide et le professeur eut un rire. "Tu n'as rien à craindre. Les balais de Fledgeling ne volent pas grâce aux pouvoirs de ceux qui les chevauchent – ils ont les leurs. Même un moldu pourrait voler sur l'un d'eux, s'il savait comment. En fait, avec ces balais, tout est purement physique. Un moldu assez doué pourrait battre le plus puissant des sorciers. Mais s'il commence à manquer d'énergie, le balai atterrira, aussi simplement que cela. Vous êtes plus en sécurité sur un Fledgeling que vous ne l'êtes en marchant. Même si vous sautiez, le balai vous suivrait jusqu'en bas avec des sorts de ralentissement et d'amortissement, vous n'auriez probablement aucune blessure." Elle fit une pause, en jetant un regard acéré à toutes les personnes de la pièce et ajouta, "Mais vous ne voleriez sûrement plus jamais de votre vie si j'avais quelque chose à dire là-dessus – et ceci est aussi valable pour l'année prochaine lorsque vous commencerez les cours. Alors ne le faîte pas! Mais assez parler! Volons maintenant! Vous allez commencer par me suivre pour vous habituer aux principes du vol. Que tout le monde monte sur son balai – passez juste votre jambe droite au-dessus. C'est ça. Maintenant levez vos pieds, et suivez-moi -- Blaise, tu peux aider ceux qui ont un problème?"

"Oui, Entraîneur!" s'exclama-t-il rapidement, et il se retourna pour regarder les autres alors qu'ils s'élevaient gauchement.

Harry, nauséeux, les observa décoller. Mais il devait le faire. Pour protéger sa famille il devait prétendre qu'il voulait être un des leurs. Et elle avait dit que même un moldu pouvait le faire – il ne _ferait_ pas de magie, il l'utiliserait seulement. Mais cela était si mal. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le balai alors qu'il luttait pour lever les pieds du sol. Il n'était pas sensé utiliser de la magie. Pourtant il le devait. Mais c'était si difficile de convaincre ses pieds de s'élever.

"Ca va aller."

Une voix douce lui fit retourner la tête brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Blaise, qui planait près de lui, en le regardant fixement.

"Ca va aller," répéta le garçon. "Moi-aussi j'étais effrayé la première fois."

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry d'un air ébahi. Y en avait-il d'autres qui combattaient cela aussi?

"Bien-sûr. Je pense que tout le monde a un peu peur lors de son premier vol. C'est une chose de croire que cela va te porter, c'en est une autre de croire qu'un petit morceau de bois et de magie va te garder en vie. Et ce doit être encore plus difficile de faire confiance à un balai si l'on a été élevé par des moldus."

Oh. Cette sorte de peur. Cela ne lui était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit de craindre pour sa sécurité physique.

"Mais cela se passera bien. Ce sera même plus que bien – ce sera amusant." Blaise hésita pendant un moment, puis il vola vers Harry pour lui faire face, et dit, "Harry, lève les pieds."

Harry ne réfléchit même pas avant d'obéir à l'ordre. Il ne le faisait jamais. Au moment où ses pieds quittèrent le sol, le balai s'éleva de quelques centimètres et plana, attendant.

"Voila, ce n'était pas si dur!" s'exclama Blaise, souriant. "Suis-moi!" Il tourna sur lui-même et prit de l'altitude.

Et Harry suivit, se détestant d'aimer le mouvement fluide, accélérant dramatiquement une fois qu'il sortit de la zone de ralentissement. Blaise se retourna pour garder un œil sur lui et lui envoyer un sourire rassurant, puis il le guida vers Madame Bibine. Elle les entraîna dans une suite de cercles et de plongeons, simples et lents, jusqu'à ce que leurs mouvements ne soient plus aussi gauches et que leurs mains se détendent légèrement de leur prise qui avait rendue leurs articulations blanches, et puis, petit à petit, elle adopta un vol plus rapide et plus complexe. Elle termina avec un énorme looping que les enfants effectuèrent avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'ils avaient la tête à l'envers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry sentit une étrange chaleur et des picotements traverser son corps. Il lui semblait que son sang parcourait ses veines avec une vitesse inconnue, son cœur battant, les membres lourds, et ses mains étaient humides là où elles avaient tenues le balai. C'était bizarre, ce n'était pas bien. Et pourtant, c'était si bon. Il fut surpris d'entendre des rires haletants, et jeta un œil autour de lui et vit les visages rougis et souriants des autres enfants. Blaise semblait assez content de lui-même, même s'il était moins essoufflé ou excité que les autres.

En retenant légèrement son souffle, Neville haleta, "C'était _super!_"

"Et assez bien fait!" dit Madame Bibine d'un ton approbateur. "Vous voulez encore voler ou vous préférez quelque chose de plus terrestre?"

"Voler!" s'exclamèrent Neville et Parvati avec enthousiasme, alors que Susan hochait la tête d'approbation et Padma haussait une épaule avec un sourire.

Blaise sourit. "Vous savez, Entraîneur, je suis toujours près pour faire du sport au grand air."

Des yeux dorés se tournèrent vers Harry. "Et qu'est-ce que la vedette du jour veut?"

Harry baissa légèrement la tête alors que tous les yeux se tournaient une fois de plus vers lui, puis jeta un œil aux visages pleins d'espoir tout autour de lui qui commençaient déjà à se ternir de déception. Tout s'immobilisa pour lui. Il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal. La déception était bien plus grave que la colère, mais qu'est-ce – voler ? Mais quelle était la bonne réponse, se demanda-t-il désespérément. Sûrement, s'il était bon, il ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec l'horrible magie? Et pourtant il devait prétendre être un d'entre eux et ils voulaient tous voler– du moins ils disaient le vouloir. Et Harry n'était pas habitué aux personnes qui lui mentaient, sauf pour toute cette histoire de faux-semblant.

"Harry?" demanda madame Bibine gentiment.

"Oui," dit-il rapidement. "Volons."

"Tu es sur? Je suis certaine que tout le monde s'amuserait avec d'autres activités qui ont été mises en place juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ne prend pas en compte ce qu'ils pensent maintenant."

"Je--" il essaya de deviner ce qu'elle voulait entendre et réalisa avec horreur qu'il était sensé exposer un avis personnel, comme s'il méritait – comme s'il _pouvait_ en avoir un qui avait assez de valeur pour intervenir dans une décision. Comme s'il était normal. "J'aimerai continuer de voler," dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Je—J'ai bien aimé."

Elle l'étudia pendant un long moment avant d'hocher la tête sèchement. " L'Esquivball, alors," annonça-t-elle et fut forcé de s'interrompre à cause de l'exclamation qui suivit. "Très bien," dit-elle lorsqu'elle put se faire entendre au-dessus de leur voix. "Voici les règles. Chacun commence avec trois rayures blanches gravées dans le manche de votre balai." A ce moment-là, de fines lignes blanches apparurent instantanément autour de chaque manche. "Je lâcherai un Spongeard --"

"Vous voulez dire un Cognard?" demanda Parvati, semblant assez nerveuse.

"Non, un Spongeard – c'est comme un Cognard mais fait en mousse et non en fer. Il vous poursuivra comme un vrai Cognard mais ne vous fera pas de mal ou ne vous fera pas tomber de votre balai s'il vous frappe. Mais cela enlèvera _une_ de vos rayures. Si vous perdez toutes vos rayures, vous vous assiérez pendant cinq minutes, puis reviendrez avec de nouvelles lignes blanches. Mais si tout le monde se fait 'sortir' au même moment nous recommencerons à jouer sans attendre. Normalement vous devriez rester assis le reste du jeu et le dernier toujours sur son balai gagne, mais je pense que pour l'instant nous allons rester tous dans les airs, et donc, à la place, à chaque fois que vous vous ferez sortir, une ligne rouge apparaitra sur votre balai et à la fin nous verrons qui a le moins de lignes rouges – s'il y a égalité ce sera celui avec le plus de lignes blanches. Et s'il y a toujours égalité," – elle leur fit un sourire --"alors cela restera une égalité." Un ricanement discret de Blaise et le rire surpris de Susan furent ses seules réponses.

"Nous nous arrêterons quand vous commencerez à fatiguer. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, environ toutes les dix minutes, je relâcherai un autre Spongeard que vous devrez surveiller, cela deviendra donc de plus en plus difficile. Si tout le monde se fait sortir en même temps, nous reviendrons à un seul Spongeard et recommencerons. Et je vais aussi relâcher un Vif d'or, un qui est presque aussi rapide et aussi petit qu'un officiel. Si vous attrapez le Vif d'or, cela vous rajoutera six lignes blanches, et donc vous aurez droit à six coups de Spongeards. Vous devez le relâcher et il disparaitra pendant environ trente secondes avant de regagner le terrain, vous ne pouvez donc pas l'attraper, le relâcher et l'attraper encore." Elle fit une pause et leur jeta un regard. "Tout le monde a compris?"

Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment sûrs d'eux, mais elle eut un rire. "Vous avez assez d'informations pour commencer à jouer et vous comprendrez le reste rapidement. Et bien! Que tout le monde s'envole, mais avant je libère le Vif," déclara-t-elle, en le faisant. La minuscule balle dorée voleta devant elle un instant puis s'en alla si rapidement qu'ils ne purent à peine la voir traverser la pièce. "Et maintenant le premier Spongeard," dit-elle, en sortant une grosse balle en mousse qui tressaillait brutalement entre ses mains. Les enfants s'éparpillèrent alors que la balle était lâchée et elle commença à se diriger furieusement après l'un d'entre eux puis à en poursuivre un autre.

Harry se déplaça d'une manière hésitante et la première fois que le Spongeard le prit pour cible, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsque quelque chose lui était jeté dessus – il resta parfaitement immobile, acceptant la punition. La balle rebondit et une des lignes sur son balai disparut. Blaise s'approcha à toute allure en criant, "Allez, Harry, tu peux faire mieux que ça! Esquive la prochaine fois!" Puis repartit.

Avec hésitation, lorsqu'elle revint une seconde fois, il se pencha d'un côté et la balle le rata. L'acclamation des autres enfants sembla indiquer qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, et donc il combattit son instinct qu'il lui disait d'accepter tout ce qui venait et se joignit aux autres, esquivant, plongeant et tournant pour fuir la balle en mousse. Il ne l'avait esquivé que quelque fois avant qu'une lueur dorée n'attire son regard de l'autre bout de la Salle, il se lança à sa suite et referma sa main autour Vif d'or qui battait des ailes.

"Vas-y, Harry!" cria Blaise, son sang-froid oublié dans toute l'excitation. "Entraîneur, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà attrapé aussi rapidement?"

"Pas… pas depuis longtemps," répondit-elle lentement. "Une impressionnante démonstration, Harry-- attention!" ajouta-t-elle alors que le Spongeard virait soudainement vers le garçon. Il ouvrit la main pour relâcher le Vif, et plongea sous la grosse balle, qui s'arrêta, confuse, puis partit en trombe vers quelqu'un d'autre. Les enfants s'exclamèrent, sauf Padma qui était occupé à fuir puisqu'elle était prise pour cible. Ils applaudirent aussi son esquive de justesse, et elle leur lança un sourire inattendu.

Le deuxième Spongeard fut lâché et les balles commencèrent à réussir plus souvent leurs attaques alors que les enfants continuaient à les éviter et à les esquiver. Harry remarqua le Vif presque contre le plafond et il se dirigea vers lui pour l'attraper une nouvelle fois, cillant de surprise quand il ralentit soudainement alors qu'il entrait dans la zone protégée. Les deux Spongeards le frappèrent l'un après l'autre alors qu'il perdait sa maniabilité, mais il attrapa la balle ailée et sortit de la zone de ralentissement.

Bientôt il oublia, autant qu'il était capable d'oublier, qu'il portrait des vêtements magiques, qu'il jouait à un jeu magique, sur un balai magique, et parmi des enfants magiques, il était entièrement concentré sur ses esquives, piqués, vrilles et loopings, scrutant l'air pour un petit scintillement d'or qui lui rapportait plus d'applaudissements et, surtout, plus de temps pour voler. Parce que, quelque part, profondément dans son esprit, Harry savait que s'il s'arrêtait, même pour cinq minutes, il devrait admettre qu'il avait fait plus de mal que jamais et il ne pourrait pas recommencer. Mais pour l'instant, les Spongeards, qui semblaient pouvoir se multiplier à l'infini, passaient en trombe et il réussissait, de plus en plus souvent, à les éviter alors qu'ils essayaient de l'atteindre. De temps en temps, il entendait un faible bourdonnement ou voyait un bref éclat qu'il lui disait où était le Vif d'Or et une fois qu'il arrivait à fixer ses yeux dessus, il ne pouvait presque plus s'échapper.

Il remarquait seulement les autres enfants quand ils étaient assez près de lui pour le forcer à changer de trajectoire lorsqu'il évitait les Spongeards, lorsqu'il poursuivait le Vif, et encore, seulement en tant qu'obstacles. Au bout d'un moment, il sut parfaitement où était la zone de ralentissement, à quelle vitesse il pouvait aller dans telle partie de cette zone, à quel moment les Spongeards arriveraient pour le frapper quand il y entrait, combien de temps il avait pour attraper le Vif et s'enfuir, quand il s'y trouvait, et quel était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Harry ne remarqua pas à quel point il tremblait de fatigue avant qu'il ne tende la main vers le Vif et qu'il n'eut pas assez de force pour refermer ses doigts autour de la balle. Il fixa avec surprise sa main, et, juste au moment où il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux Spongeards, un sifflet retentit fortement, il entendit plusieurs bruits sourds alors que les balles tombaient sur le sol, et il perdit le contrôle de son balai, qui s'abaissa de lui-même pour atterrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, d'un air complètement ébahi alors que les autres enfants, tenant tous leurs balais au lieu de les monter, se précipitèrent vers lui, criant, et Madame Bibine se fraya un passage à travers eux. Il commença à reculer mais il se força à attendre passivement la punition, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'ils allaient lui donner.

"Bravo, gamin!" cria l'entraîneur, ravi. Il leva le regard vers elle, choqué, et vit qu'elle souriait grandement et elle se baissa pour poser une main sur son balai. "Je peux?"

"Euh. Oui-- désolé," dit-il, en passant sa jambe au-dessus du balai. Puis il regarda sa main gauche avec incrédulité alors qu'elle refusait de relâcher le manche. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il. "Je—Je ne peux pas--"

"Lâcher? J'aurais dû t'arrêter plus tôt, mais-- Merlin!" chuchota-t-elle. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et des doigts très calleux déplièrent doucement les siens. Harry ravala un gémissement de douleur avant qu'ils ne purent le remarquer, mais elle continua à secouer la tête d'un air incrédule. "J'aurais dû t'arrêter plus tôt et tu—tu aurais dû dire quelque chose!" dit-elle, la désapprobation colorant sa voix même si la fierté resta la plus forte.

"Désolé, madame," murmura-t-il, regardant sa main couverte de cloques qui avaient éclatées tout le long du balai.

"Et bien pas moi," déclara-t-elle. "Enfin, pas complètement," reconnut-elle avec un sourire. "Tu veux bien compter les lignes blanches, Blaise, pendant que je soigne la main de notre jeune star de Quidditch?"

"Bien-sûr!" s'exclama-t-il en prenant le balai avec respect et commençant à compter les lignes autour du manche.

Madame Bibine sortit sa baguette et jeta un rapide sort. "Celui-ci est pour vérifier que tu n'ais pas d'échardes. Il ne devrait pas il y en avoir avec ces balais, ils sont de bonne qualité, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et maintenant, pour vraiment te soigner." Un autre sort fut lancé et la main d'Harry trembla lorsqu'il sentit d'horribles démangeaisons la parcourir. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il observait la peau guérir. "Et enfin," dit-elle, satisfaite de son travail, "_scourgify_." Le sang et toutes les saletés disparurent. "Pour se débarrasser du sang." Relâchant la main d'Harry, elle posa une puissante main sur son épaule et se tourna vers Blaise. "Et bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons?"

"Trente-deux lignes!" annonça-t-il, d'une voix stupéfaite. "Le score le plus élevé que j'ai vu, c'était vingt-cinq."

"Charlie Weasley gagna avec trente-sept à son époque," commenta madame Bibine lentement. "Mais il s'était entraîné pendant des années et il s'est battu pour l'avoir. Il voulait ce record. Pour un premier essai? M. Potter, la Maison dans laquelle vous serez sera prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que vous jouiez dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je peux vous le promettre."

Harry baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser t'épuiser à ce point. Mais j'étais tellement curieuse de voir combien de temps tu pourrais tenir! Mes dix Spongeards étaient sortis et j'en aurais rajouté un si j'avais pu, à peu près cinq minutes avant que tes forces ne te lâchent! Tout le monde sauf Blaise s'est arrêté pendant un moment, et il a finalement atterri pour mieux te regarder! Beau spectacle, Harry, très beau spectacle en effet!"

"Merci, madame," dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Elle rit. "Merci à _toi_. C'est le meilleur spectacle que j'ai vu depuis des années. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de laisser les balais de côté." Ces-derniers furent rapidement rétrécis et retournés dans leurs boîtes. Blaise avait rangé le sien immédiatement et après avoir compté les rayures sur le balai d'Harry et l'avoir rangé lui-aussi, il partit chercher toutes les balles, les rétrécissant dès qu'il les avait en main, et donc, lorsque le dernier balai fut mit dans la boîte, il y lâcha une poignée de minuscules Spongeards. Il donna le Vif à Madame Bibine, qui le mit dans sa poche.

Albus réapparut dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils eurent fini. "Ah, je vois que les balais ont occupé toute l'après-midi, après tout! Les autres activités devront attendre d'autres jours – mais on a toujours le temps pour un gâteau et des cadeaux, n'est-ce pas?"

Avec des cris excités d'approbation, Les enfants se précipitèrent vers la table, Harry traînant nerveusement derrière. Il se laissa tomber à contrecœur sur sa chaise et regarda l'énorme gâteau qui s'envola et fut posé sur la table. Il était glacé avec des substances rouge, jaune et bleue si vives qu'Harry fut certain que ce n'était pas comestible. Un grand dragon jaune et rouge était dessiné sur un fond bleu. Le dragon se pavana légèrement et de temps en temps il se tournait vers les enfants pour leur offrir un sourire plein de dents ou pour cracher un jet de flammes orange et dorées. Harry trembla lorsqu'il vit l'expression de confusion comique de l'animal lorsqu'une part fut coupée en incluant une de ses pattes, et il prit seulement une tout petite part lorsque le directeur lui demanda combien il en voulait. Pour une fois, l'homme ne lui demanda pas d'en prendre plus. Les autres enfants furent tous servis, et Harry commença à manger avec autant de volonté qu'il put, essayant de décider s'il aimait ou non le glaçage incroyablement sucré, avant de réaliser avec consternation qu'il était en train de se demander s'il _aimait_ quelque chose. Oncle Vernon, lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison, serait tellement en colère contre lui. Toute la journée, il avait …

Les enfants dévorèrent leur gâteau puis allèrent chercher leurs cadeaux sur la petite table et attendirent que l'autorisation du directeur pour les donner à Harry. Ce qu'il fit en organisant un jeu: Harry devait choisir un nombre et les enfants devaient le deviner. Celui qui s'approchait le plus du nombre d'Harry pouvait lui donner son cadeau. Et devait ensuite arrêter le jeu bien-sûr. Harry choisit nerveusement les nombres, certain qu'il y avait une signification cachée qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir, certain qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose d'encore plus grave que d'accepter les paquets superbement emballés et d'enlever soigneusement les papiers cadeaux. Il déchira plusieurs fois le papier car ses mains tremblaient encore de son vol. A chaque fois, il s'arrêta, les yeux baissés, attendant sa gifle. A chaque fois, aucune gifle ne vint et il continua à déballer lorsque les autres lui demandèrent de le faire.

Padma devina le premier chiffre et lui tendit un solide paquet rectangulaire qui contenait un livre intitulé « La rencontre des mondes. »

"Ca parle des moldus dans le monde magique et des sorciers dans le monde moldu," expliqua-t-elle. "Le choc des cultures et tout ce qui va avec. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment né de parents moldus, mais tu l'es presque en quelque sorte, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider."

Il la remercia timidement, puis regarda avec hésitation vers le directeur qui lui sourit. "Pose-le simplement sur la table, Harry, et passe au prochain. Tu pourras le regarder plus tard."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, posant doucement le livre et il choisit à contrecœur un autre chiffre qu'il chuchota au directeur.

Susan Bones, qui fut la suivante, lui donna un paquet emballé d'un papier d'aluminium d'un bleu éclatant. Lorsqu'il enleva le ruban et déplia le papier, il vit un papier rouge dessous. Il recommença la procédure et trouva une couche de papier violet. Puis vert. Les enfants se mirent à rire lorsqu'il enleva une couche rose, et, lorsqu'il déplia soigneusement une d'argent, Neville déclara avec hésitation, "J'ai eu un cadeau emballé comme ça il y a quelques années. Tu peux seulement le déballer si tu déchires un trou jusqu'à la boîte et ensuite enlèves le tout. J'ai du faire une vingtaine de couches avant que Grand Oncle Algie ne me le dise," ajouta-t-il. Harry déglutit, puis obéit, déchirant le papier et il découvrit une boîte contenant plusieurs autres boîtes plus petites chacune emballée avec une protection transparente à travers laquelle il put voir une grenouille en chocolat.

Susan eut un sourire. "Je me suis dit que le chocolat est toujours bon," dit-elle.

"Moi après, moi après!" supplia Parvati, mais Albus lui sourit seulement et secoua la tête.

"Alors devine le nombre!"

Elle essaya mais, à la place, ce fut Neville le plus proche pour ce tour-ci, en choisissant parfaitement le quatre, et donna à Harry un paquet à la forme bizarre avec un murmure, "Euh. Vas-y doucement en le déballant."

Avec obéissance, Harry fut extrêmement prudent en enlevant le papier, et il trouva une petite plante dans un pot en céramique.

"C'est une Folle-Sorcière," dit nerveusement Neville. "Son nom vient du fait que les Maîtres de Potions la trouvaient assez énervante, elle les rendait fous. Elle a de très, très belles fleurs et apparemment elles sont bonnes pour beaucoup de potions, mais elle ne fleurira seulement que pour quelqu'un qui l'aime, et non pour quelqu'un qui veut seulement l'utiliser. Celle-ci vient d'une des graines que j'ai eu grâce à ma plante. Elle est très simple à garder en vie, fait juste attention à vérifier la terre tous les deux trois jours pour voir si elle est humide, et si elle est sèche, ajoute un peu d'eau. Et si tu pouvais la garder au soleil, cela serait parfait, mais une lumière quelconque lui suffira sinon. Elle survivra presque à tout. Même si tu l'oublies. Mais elle fleurira seulement si tu l'aimes." Il rougit et ajouta, "Tu n'es pas obligé, bien-sûr. Mais—et bien, j'ai cru que tu pourrais l'apprécier," finit-il avec hésitation.

"Merci, Neville," dit lentement Harry, baissant les yeux vers la plante, se demandant s'il était possible pour lui d'aimer quelque chose de magique. Se demandant ce que son oncle dirait s'il le faisait. "J'en prendrais soin," ajouta-t-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se rasseya.

Parvati réussit enfin à choisir un nombre assez proche, et fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle donnait à Harry un fin paquet.

Il l'ouvrit et y trouva un espèce de magazine avec un ticket dessus. Quand il regarda de plus près, il vit que le ticket était un bon d'achat de deux gallions chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, et que le magazine était un catalogue de vente par correspondance pour le même magasin. "Maman dit que tu ne vas pas dehors – pas encore, du moins," expliqua-t-elle, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais ne semblant pas non plus être prête à demander. "Mais tous les garçons aiment Zonko et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais choisir des choses et les avoir."

Et, enfin, Blaise lui donna un paquet assez petit qui pouvait tenir dans la paume de la main. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva un Vif d'Or ressemblant à celui qu'il avait chassé plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas un vrai Vif – il réagira à peu près de la même manière mais lorsque tu joueras avec, si tu claques des doigts, il reviendra vers toi – même s'il n'est pas assez près pour t'entendre. Et si tu n'es pas sur un balai, il ne montera pas plus qu'à 1m80 du sol," expliqua-t-il. "Je suppose que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin pour t'entraîner, vu comment tu te débrouilles déjà – mais j'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais bien."

Harry lui sourit solennellement. "Merci beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement je m'améliorerai."

Blaise sourit et dit, "Alors j'espère vraiment que tu te retrouveras dans la même Maison que moi une fois que nous serons ici!"

Les autres acquiesçaient bruyamment lorsque les portes, au bout de la Grande Salle, s'ouvrirent et cinq adultes entrèrent. Il eut une quelques confusions lorsque les enfants firent rapidement leurs adieux et Harry essaya de rester poli et de prétendre ressentir la même chose qu'eux alors qu'il essayait aussi de ne rien faire de trop osé qui rendrait l'Oncle Vernon furieux. C'était un équilibre difficile à atteindre, et il sut qu'il avait échoué à le trouver. Mais, enfin, ils furent tous partis et il se tourna avec hésitation vers le directeur, qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

"Et bien? T'es-tu amusé?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit-il doucement, horrifié de savoir que cela était partiellement vrai. "Merci, monsieur."

"De rien, de rien. Après tout, on n'a qu'une fois dix ans, et une petite fête était le moins que je puisse faire! Mais maintenant, es-tu prêt à rencontre le Choixpeau Magique?"

Harry repoussa son envie de déglutir convulsivement, et hocha la tête. "Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, on fait enfin la connaissance du choixpeau.  
Merci d'avoir lu et cela me ferait plaisir de savoir si vous avez aimé.  
A bientôt.  
Nyx. 


	7. Le Choixpeau Magique

**Catéchisme**

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_Résumé:_ Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour tourner Harry contre la magie – contre lui-même. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que quelqu'un réalise combien de dégâts ont été causés, et une fois que tout est découvert, comment pourrait-on jamais espérer réparer tout cela? Une vision perturbante d'un Harry à qui on a appris dès l'enfance à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est.  
_Couple:_ aucun.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une espèce de mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont difficiles. Toutes les âmes sensibles, tous les enfants sont priés de quitter cette page.

_Notes:_ Bonsoir à tous ! Voila un nouveau chapitre. Il est très tard au moment où je poste ce chapitre, je suis morte de fatigue, alors j'espère que vous m'excuserez si je ne réponds pas de suite aux reviews. Surement demain ou lundi. En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous me dîtes, vous ne vous imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement, c'est mon préféré.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre Sept  
Le Choixpeau Magique**

"Parfait," approuva le directeur. "Nous allons retrouver les autres dans mon bureau pour la Répartition, alors. Seuls les directeurs de Maisons assisteront à la cérémonie. Si tout se passe bien et qu'une maison est choisie, tu te présenteras une nouvelle fois avec les autres premières années, et tout le monde la découvrira à ce moment-là," expliqua-t-il, en faisant un mouvement vers Harry pour qu'il le suive en dehors de la Grande Salle et il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Harry le suivit avec obéissance, traversant les couloirs, le chemin lui semblant presque familier maintenant. Il ne regarda pas la gargouille lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, et essaya de ne pas faire attention au mouvement des escaliers qui les faisaient monter en tournoyant vers la porte du bureau. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent les directeurs de maisons déjà présents. Le professeur Chourave était assise confortablement dans un large fauteuil, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière contre le dossier, et le professeur Flitwick était perché sur un autre. Le Maître des Potions était debout dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce avec un rictus gravé sur le visage, et le professeur McGonagall était derrière un grand tabouret, tenant dans les mains un vieux chapeau tout abîmé.

Elle leur offrit un fin sourire lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et pointa le tabouret. "Asseyez-vous, M. Potter."

Avec obéissance, il grimpa sur le siège et attendit, sans savoir que faire. Le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête, et le professeur McGonagall s'écarta de quelques pas pour que personne ne soit trop proche. Le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux, et il attendit nerveusement ce qui était sensé se passer après tout cela.

La voix était si douce qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre si elle ne se trouvait pas pratiquement dans son oreille, dans ses oreilles en réalité. Même avec sa très fine ouïe, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pu entendre une seule syllabe s'il avait été un peu plus loin. Et pourtant, là, il n'avait aucune difficulté à la comprendre.

"Alors, voici Harry Potter," murmura-t-elle chaleureusement. "J'avais hâte de te rencontrer."

Tardivement il se rendit compte que c'était le _chapeau_ qui lui parlait, et il commença à trembler très doucement.

"Etrange," commenta-t-il, la joie laissant la place au sérieux. "Pourquoi me craindrais-tu?"

Harry ferma fortement les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la voix. Des images et des souvenirs qui répondaient à la question défilèrent dans son esprit. Ce ne fut pas avant que le chapeau n'ait chuchoté, "Par Merlin," près de ses oreilles qu'il réalisa qu'il ne dirigeait plus le fil de ses pensées, et qu'il n'en était plus le seul témoin. Désespérément il essaya de bloquer et de repousser la chose hors de son esprit, hors de la direction que prenait le flot de ses souvenirs, mais il ne put rien faire.

Découragé, il s'apprêta à lever les mains pour retirer le chapeau de sa tête, mais un puissant, "Harry!" l'en empêcha. La voix murmurait toujours mais elle avait pris un ton qui l'immobilisa immédiatement, conscient qu'il était sur le point de commettre une grave transgression.

"Toi et moi _allons_ discuter de cela," déclara le chapeau. "Si tu m'enlèves, je serai forcé de te parler à voix haute et les autres m'entendront. Voudrais-tu qu'ils sachent?"

A contrecœur, ses mains retombèrent le long de ses flans, toujours crispées.

"Sage décision. Te répartir! Merlin," chuchota le chapeau avec dégoût. "Nous serons chanceux si nous pourrons te répartir dans un an, encore moins maintenant. Oh, tu as les qualités nécessaires pour les maisons. Assez de loyauté pour aveugler des cœurs, mais détournée, bridée. Une grande intelligence, mais déformée, déformée. Et pour le courage? Le courage qu'il te faut simplement pour rester assis là, devant des sorciers et des sorcières, dans une école magique, faisant de ton mieux pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, encerclé par tout ce dont on t'a appris à craindre. Oh, tu as du courage. Mais tellement entravé que je peux à peine l'entrevoir. Tu manques d'ambition par contre. Serpentard ne te conviendrait pas du tout, pas comme tu es là maintenant. Il faut dire aussi que personne ne peut t'analyser comme tu es là. Toutes les bonnes qualités en toi ont été faussées et étouffées. Oh Merlin, j'ai déjà vu des cas similaires, mais aucun n'était aussi mauvais. Aucun ne se rapprochait même de ton cas. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela maintenant, du moins, pas sans engendrer une méfiance et une curiosité mal placées. Donc, puisque tu préfères garder cela entre nous le plus longtemps possible, nous devrons nous revoir plus tard. Et autre part. Le bureau du directeur n'est pas le bon endroit pour cacher des secrets au directeur. Du moins, pas ce genre de secret. Voyons voir…"

Harry serra les dents lorsqu'encore une fois, son esprit fut envahi de souvenirs, cette fois plus récents, datant même de sa semaine d'exploration.

Un doux sifflement. "Tu t'es _vraiment_ baladé, n'est-ce pas? Poudlard a essayé de te mettre à l'aise. Tout le monde ne retrouve pas les mêmes salles et couloirs au même endroit d'un jour à l'autre, tu sais." Le chapeau soupira lorsqu'il sentit le frisson qu'Harry eut en réponse. "Bien. Après le repas je pense qu'on te laissera te débrouiller tout seul, sûrement, mais où--" il fit une pause, passant en revue la première conversation de Snape et Dumbledore qu'Harry avait entendu par hasard. "Ah. C'est le dernier jour de la semaine de Severus, je vois, ce qui veut dire que tu vas avoir une nouvelle chambre. Connaissant le directeur comme je le connais, je pense que cette chambre sera privée et je n'aurais aucune difficulté à trouver où est-ce qu'elle est. Je préfèrerai un endroit plus sécurisé, mais pour l'instant, cela suffira. Attend-toi à me voir dans la soirée, peu de temps après qu'on t'est laissé seul, Harry. Si tu essayes d'éviter cette rencontre, je partagerai ce que j'ai vu avec le directeur. Et s'il y a une chose que l'homme qui ose s'appeler ta famille a dit de vrai c'est bien cela – si le directeur apprend ce qu'ils t'ont fait, il sera _extrêmement_ furieux. D'une telle manière que ta … famille n'en survivrait pas. Alors n'oublie pas. Non – ne parle pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils se posent plus de questions qu'ils ne le font déjà dus à la longueur de notre conversation. Je te verrai ce soir."

La voix s'éleva, prenant soudainement un ton normal. "Peut-être plus tard."

Un grognement d'en dehors fut légèrement étouffé par le chapeau avant d'atteindre Harry, mais il le reconnut comme appartement au Maître des Potions.

"Une longue consultation pour une décision aussi décevante," remarqua le professeur Dumbledore, réprimandant légèrement.

"J'espère vraiment, Albus, que tu n'essayes pas de me dire comment répartir les élèves?" demanda le chapeau si doucement qu'il fit pâlir Harry, toujours caché sous lui. "En particulier si proche du début de l'année scolaire."

"Non, non, bien-sûr que non!" répondit rapidement le vieil homme, et Harry retrouva sa vision lorsque le choixpeau fut enlevé de sa tête. Le directeur, semblant assez agité, fit un geste pour qu'Harry se lève, envoya le tabouret dans un coin de la pièce, et posa prudemment le chapeau sur le bureau. Le professeur Snape avait un rictus, et même le professeur McGonagall avait les lèvres légèrement tordues ce qui semblait indiquer qu'elle était amusée. "Y a-t-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant?" demanda le directeur avec hésitation.

"Un problème, peut-être," répliqua le chapeau d'une voix acerbe. "Tu es le directeur de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? Ou tu me demandes peut-être si j'ai découvert une information à propos d'un futur étudiant dont tu devrais être mis au courant, mais que je n'ai proposé de partager avec toi, dû, sans aucun doute, à un manque de perspicacité de ma part?"

Le directeur agita les pieds d'embarras, ce qui sembla ravir le Maître des Potions et madame Chourave leva une main pour couvrir sa bouche.

Le professeur Flitwick, qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, regarda avec surprise les expressions de ses collègues, et pencha la tête avec curiosité vers la directrice des Poufsouffles, qui baissa sa main pour chuchoter, "Après."

"Bien-sûr que non," murmura le vieil homme. "Bien. Notre plus simple option semble être éliminée, et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas te laisser passer une année sans te scolariser, mon garçon," déclara-t-il, la voix ferme alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry. "Tout d'abord, as-_tu_ une idée?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Il n'y a rien que tu aimerais spécialement faire?"

Harry hésita.

"Ah! Il y a quelque chose alors?"

"J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi, monsieur," admit-il, soulagé de réaliser que c'était une chose qu'il pouvait désirer sans être mauvais.

Le directeur sembla surpris. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si malheureux ici, Harry. Tu ne nous as rien dit."

Ne sachant pas quelle réponse ils attendaient, Harry offrit le toujours approprié "Désolé, monsieur". Ses yeux vacillèrent un instant vers le Maître des Potions qui émit un grognement, puis se dirigèrent vers le directeur.

"Désolé? Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais être désolé, Harry," lui dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. "En réalité, _je_ suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te laisser rentrer chez toi, même si tu en as tellement envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque?" demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

"Ma famille," répondit-il, en ne montrant pas son malaise face aux quasi-excuses du directeur. Ils lui manquaient. Ne pas avoir à se demander s'il était bon ou pas lui manquait. Leurs affirmations comme quoi ils l'aimaient et qu'ils essayaient de l'aider à être bon lui manquaient. L'immédiate honnêteté qu'ils lui avaient apprise lui manquait, plutôt que de devoir peser chaque réponse qu'il donnait. Le soulagement d'avoir tout le monde autour de soi qui lui parlait sans cacher son manque de valeur lui manquait. Il en avait assez de se dissimuler.

"Je vois," murmura Dumbledore. "C'est compréhensible. Tu étais heureux avec eux, alors? Nous étions inquiets à l'époque qu'ils ne… s'occupent pas correctement de toi."

"Ils m'aiment," dit-il simplement.

"Et bien j'en suis vraiment heureux. Je suis certain que tes parents auraient été vraiment soulagé de le savoir."

Harry resta parfaitement immobile, effaçant toute réaction extérieure due à ces mots, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, il commença à répéter, _James Potter. Tyran. Alcoolique. Sorcier. Monstre._

"T'ont-ils dit pour tes parents, Harry?"

"Oui, monsieur." _Lily Evans Potter. Gamine pourrie gâtée. Prostituée. Sorcière. Monstre._

"Ils étaient un couple tellement uni. Et ils t'aimaient profondément."

_J'étais une déception et un dérangement. _Etrange comment des mots aussi loin de la vérité pouvaient faire mal. Quelqu'un lui racontait son ancien rêve, dans lequel ses parents l'avait désiré, l'avaient aimé, avaient été bons. Mais croire des mensonges le ferait souffrir. C'était toujours mieux d'être honnête.

Le directeur soupira à son manque de réponse. "Et bien, je pense que je vais devoir créer un nouveau programme pour toi, pour que tu puisses assister à certaines classes avec les premières années et recevoir des leçons particulières avec les professeurs pendant leurs temps libre. Et tu auras du temps pour toi tous les jours, évidemment. Les bases des mathématiques, l'histoire, la lecture, et l'écriture sont les fondements de toute bonne éducation. Et le Latin, je pense, une langue bien utile pour un futur sorcier. Quelques notions de Potions, je crois--"

"Quoi?" L'exclamation du Maître des Potions ressembla étrangement à un glapissement.

"Cela ne nécessite pas de baguette magique, Severus," fit remarquer le directeur, les yeux pétillants. "Et le plus tôt on commence à apprendre les bonnes techniques de confection, le mieux c'est."

"L'astronomie ne nécessite pas de baguette! Les Soins des Créatures Magiques ne nécessitent pas de baguette! La Divination! L'Arithmancie! L'Etude des Runes! Des Moldus! La botanique!"

"Je serais ravie de le voir pour un peu de botanique," interrompit le professeur Chourave avec un sourire chaleureux en direction d'Harry.

"La botanique est une excellente idée," acquiesça le professeur Dumbledore joyeusement. "Mais je ne pense pas que notre jeune Harry soit totalement prêt pour faire face au ciel étoilé pour l'Astronomie – ni celui ensoleillé pour un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. L'Arithmancie et l'Etudes des Runes sont des matières d'assez haut niveau, et je pense que sans une profonde éducation magique les deux ne soient pas d'une grande utilité. Je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait besoin d'Etudes des Moldus. Et le confieriez-vous vraiment aux soins de Sybille pour la Divination, Severus?"

Le Maîtres des Potions eut une grimace aigre. "Pourquoi vous gardez cette femme --"

"Vous sera toujours incompréhensible, je sais. Vous l'avez déjà mentionné," pétilla Dumbledore en retour.

"Suis-je le seul à l'avoir sur les bras, alors?"

"Et bien, Pomona s'est déjà portée volontaire. Je pense que quelques cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne feront pas de mal," répondit le directeur, d'un air pensif. "Je crains qu'il n'en ait besoin très tôt, et avec notre chance envers les professeurs récemment, assister aux classes avec les premières années ne causera aucune répétition."

Le professeur Snape eut un rictus.

"Mais je pense que cela suffira pour l'instant. Minerva, pourriez-vous aider Harry avec la lecture et l'écriture? Et Filius, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous vous occupiez de ses leçons de Latin."

Les deux murmurèrent leurs accords et il leur envoya un sourire avant de continuer, "Je m'occuperai de l'Histoire --"

"Pourquoi pas Binns?" demanda son adjointe avec un léger sourire.

"Pas avant que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire, je pense. Et je vous demanderai de vous occuper des maths, Severus."

"Je sui sûr que Vector--"

"Est complètement incapable de comprendre comment quelqu'un ne peut pas savoir résoudre instinctivement quelque chose de plus simple qu'un calcul avancé, et est, par conséquent, parfaitement inapte à enseigner quelque chose de plus élémentaire que cela."

"Mais pourquoi--"

"Mon cher Severus, pensez-vous vraiment que j'ignore que vous donnez des leçons particulières aux Serpentards qui étudient l'Arithmancie? Pensez-vous vraiment que je crois que c'est dû à une simple coïncidence si les Serpentards ont des notes bien plus élevées dans cette classe que toutes les autres maisons? Pas que Vector ne soit pas un bon professeur pour enseigner à ceux qui ont de solides bases de mathématiques, mais cela ne lui fera aucun bien de mettre Harry avec lui maintenant."

"Mais--"

"Parfait! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous! J'écrirai simplement un emploi-du-temps et ferai attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits. Je vous le ferai passer aussi vite que possible, et la dernière semaine avant que l'année ne commence, Harry, si tu es assez satisfait avec ta connaissance du château, je te demanderais d'aller en classes en suivant ce programme comme si les cours avaient déjà commencés. Juste pour te familiariser avec les professeurs, l'emploi-du-temps, et ce qui est attendu de toi. D'accord?"

Harry cilla à sa brusque insertion dans la conversation, mais répondit immédiatement, "Oui, monsieur."

"Mais pour l'instant, rejoignions la foule qui s'est sûrement rassemblée dans la Grande Salle pour achever la célébration de ton anniversaire, d'accord?"

Comme il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, Harry se dirigea avec obéissance comme la main tendue l'incitait à le faire et précéda le directeur en dehors de la pièce, les autres directeurs de Maison suivant avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Le professeur Flitwick sautillait presque sur le chemin, alors que le professeur Snape marchait silencieusement et à grande enjambée. Harry ne regarda pas en arrière, mais il put sentir son regard noir lui brûler le cou et les épaules. Et ces épaules étaient remarquablement difficiles à maintenir droites. Elles semblaient bien plus lourdes qu'habituellement, et le désir de les laisser se détendre et s'affaisser était presque irrésistible. Ses yeux aussi, semblaient affreusement lourds. Rien que de les garder bien ouverts et éveillés était un effort. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi fatigué.

Harry remarqua à peine les professeurs déjà rassemblés alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège qu'on lui désignait, avec beaucoup moins d'attention que d'habitude pour le rembourrage de la chaise. Puis il arriva à peine à contenir son mouvement de recul lorsque le directeur se pencha vers lui, la fatigue perçant presque son masque exercé. Il leva le regard, inquiet, lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de voix étonnées qui répondirent à l'annonce du directeur qui leur disait qu'il n'avait pas été réparti, mais elles se calmèrent rapidement. Il attendit avec hésitation, se demandant s'ils allaient, enfin, commencer à le punir. A la place, un paquet long et fin, emballé dans du papier brillant, fut placé dans ses mains.

"De la part des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, et moi-même," annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.

Harry enleva soigneusement le papier, et fixa avec des yeux écarquillés la fine tige qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

"Ce n'est pas une vrai baguette," se hâta d'expliquer le professeur Flitwick, en frottant ses mains ensemble avec animation alors qu'il parlait. "Tu ne peux pas en avoir une avant tes onze ans. Nous aurions pu obtenir une permission spéciale si tu avais été réparti, mais, pour l'instant, j'espère que cela ira. C'est une baguette d'entrainement. Elle n'utilise pas ta magie, mais répond à tes paroles et à tes mouvements en donnant une illusion du sort que tu voudrais lancer. Donc tu peux t'entraîner à bien prononcer la formule et à bien bouger ta main, et tu seras assez en avance quand tu commenceras tes véritables cours l'année prochaine!"

"Elle reconnait un assez grand éventail de sorts," ajouta le professeur McGonagall, avec un rare sourire sur ses fines lèvres. "Tous ceux des programmes de Métamorphose et d'Enchantements jusqu'à la troisième année et quelques autres. Et elle a un sortilège d'apprentissage plutôt sophistiqué en ce qui concerne ceux qu'elle reconnait et imite."

Harry se donna un moment pour se remettre du choc, et réussit à hocher la tête. "Je vous remercie messieurs, madame."

"J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien avec, et que tu apprendras aussi, Harry," dit le directeur joyeusement.

"Merci, monsieur," répéta-t-il. "Je—je suis sûr que ce sera le cas."

Un bruyant cri aigu le fit relever la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et le directeur gloussa. "Il me semble que votre cadeau veuille être donné, Hagrid."

Le géant rougit, et s'avança, les mains derrière le dos. Harry déglutit difficilement et essaya de ne pas reculer dans son siège, loin de cet homme immense. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'une gifle d'une de ces énormes mains lui ferait ressentir, comment elle l'enverrait à l'autre bout de la pièce …

"Désolé," gronda l'ogre. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry, mais je ne voulais pas changer l'ordre."

"Il n'y a pas d'ordre, Hagrid," répliqua le directeur avec une joie évidente. "Et votre cadeau semble assez impatient," ajouta-t-il, alors qu'un gazouillement fut émit derrière l'homme.

"Oui c'est vrai! Voilà Harry, ce n'est pas emballé – je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire. Mais un garçon doit avoir un animal," déclara-t-il, en sortant une grosse cage de derrière son dos avec une grâce déconcertante : la cage ne trembla même pas avec le mouvement.

Les grands yeux jaunes contrastaient étrangement avec la figure couverte de plumes blanches, puis ils cillèrent. Ses yeux verts cillèrent en réponse, et certains professeurs eurent un sourire.

"Tu l'aimes?" demanda Hagrid nerveusement.

Harry fixa l'oiseau en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre de lui. Finalement, il dit, "O-- Oui, monsieur. Beaucoup."

"Comment vas-tu l'appeler, Harry?" demanda le professeur Chourave chaleureusement.

"L'appeler?" répéta-t-il d'un air ébahi.

"Et bien, oui. La plupart des animaux de compagnie ont un nom. Tu pourrais l'appeler comme tu veux. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire savoir quand est-ce que tu lui parles."

"Je—Je ne sais pas," hésita-t-il. Il n'avait pas le droit de nommer des choses! Et s'il choisissait mal? Et s'il ne choisissait rien à la place? Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance pour une telle tâche?

"Tu peux toujours lui choisir un nom selon un personnage historique," suggéra Madame Pomfresh quand le silence se prolongea.

"Ah oui," murmura le Maître des Potions. "Si, tout comme son maître, elle a une tendance à se priver de nourriture, Hedwige pourrait être un bon choix, par exemple."

"Dame Hedwige était une grande et noble sorcière!" s'exclama le professeur Chourave, en lui envoyant un regard noir. "Peut-être que ce n'était pas très judicieux de croire que jeûner puisse faire augmenter ses pouvoirs, mais elle a fait beaucoup de bien autour d'elle. Et elle _était_ très puissante, après tout, donc peut-être que ce n'était pas une idée si idiote que cela."

Le professeur Snape eut un rictus en direction de sa collègue. Harry, dont la vue était légèrement floue dû à la fatigue, ne vit pas que le professeur s'apprêtait à parler et l'interrompit avec un prudent, "Merci beaucoup pour votre suggestion, monsieur. Je vais utiliser ce nom."

Tout le monde le fixa pendant un moment, le Maître des Potions bafouillant presque. Effrayé qu'il ait pu se tromper, le garçon ajouta, nerveusement, "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur?"

"Nommez cet oiseau comme il vous plaira! Cela ne me regarde certainement pas!" répondit-il avec colère.

Harry baissa les yeux rapidement, mais hocha la tête. "Merci, monsieur," répéta-t-il.

Madame Chourave éclata soudainement de rire. "Il t'a eu, Severus! Cela t'apprendra à chercher le Grinch."

"Le _quoi_?" demanda-t-il. "Comme si je --"

"Non, non, bien-sûr que non, mon garçon," coupa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. "Donc. Un hibou de la part d'Hagrid et un nom de la part du professeur Snape – qui est le suivant?"

"Je n'ai pas donné --"

"Allons, allons, mon garçon. Vous avez eu votre tour – à moins que vous n'ayez un autre cadeau pour Harry?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien-sûr que non! Il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je donne des cadeaux à de futures élèves!"

"Evidemment," rassura le directeur. "Le nom était déjà gentil de votre part. Je suis sûr qu'Harry vous ait autant reconnaissant pour ceci que pour toutes les autres choses qu'il recevra."

"Oui, monsieur," assura Harry.

"Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez eu votre tour," continua le professeur Dumbledore sereinement malgré les démentis indignés du Maîtres des Potions d'avoir offert un cadeau. "Quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Mon cadeau n'est pas quelque chose que je pouvais amener," déclara le professeur Chourave, en s'avançant avec un doux sourire. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être aimer avoir un emplacement rien que pour toi dans une des serres, Harry. Tu peux planter tout ce que tu veux – moldu ou magique. Je serais ravie de t'y aider."

"Merci, madame," dit-il avec hésitation.

"Ce n'est rien. J'espère que tu aimes. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer grandir sans quelque chose qui grandit en même tant que moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas une fois que tu as commencé, tu ne devras pas te sentir obligé de venir travailler pour me faire plaisir," l'assura-t-elle. "Mais j'espère vraiment que cela te plaira."

"Je suis sûr que oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il; il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il les redressa rapidement.

"Et bien, tu peux déballer _mon_ cadeau," dit Madame Bibine avec un sourire, en s'approchant et en plaçant un petit paquet dans la main d'Harry.

Avec obéissance, il enleva le papier et à l'intérieur il trouva une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, et y vit un minuscule balai, tout comme celui qu'il avait utilisé dans l'après-midi, avant qu'il n'ait pris sa plus grande taille. Il se tourna vers la femme pour lui demander, mais elle lui sourit grandement, ses yeux jaunes luisant presque de plaisir alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

"Ouais," acquiesça-t-elle. "C'est un balai de Fledgeling. Tu devras demander la permission au directeur si tu veux voler à l'intérieur. Mais graduellement, on essayera de te faire voler dehors."

"Oui, madame," acquiesce-t-il à contrecœur, en baissant les yeux vers le balai, horrifié de se sentir aussi tenté par l'idée. Il voulait voler. Il ne pouvait pas se _laisser_ vouloir cela. Mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas….

Satisfaite, elle s'écarta pour permettre à la prochaine personne de s'avancer. Harry se sentit tomber et se redressa avec vigueur. Les cadeaux continuèrent, la plupart étant des livres ou des bonbons et deux ou trois bibelots. Le professeur Trelawney lui donna une grosse boule de cristal à facettes, en murmurant tristement qu'elle avait peu d'espoir que cela le sauve du sombre destin qu'elle voyait se défiler devant lui, mais que cela pourrait, peut-être, le protéger un peu. Certains d'entre eux se contentèrent de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, et ne lui donnèrent rien, ce pourquoi il leur en fut reconnaissant. Rusard ne lui en offrit pas. Ni le professeur Mungrove, ni le professeur Vector. Les autres lui donnèrent de petites choses. Finalement, la dernière fut un gros sac de nourriture pour hibou et une boîte plus petite de gâteries toujours pour hibou de la part du professeur Brûlopot, et le défilé de cadeaux s'arrêta. Harry se sentait légèrement troublé, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui le séparait du reste du monde. Ca lui était dur de garder les yeux ouverts, sans parler de rester droit sur sa chaise, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se souvenir pourquoi il devait le faire un premier lieu. Quelqu'un fit un mouvement brusque devant lui, et il fit inconsciemment un mouvement de recul pour éviter la gifle, puis se redressa, les yeux écarquillés quand il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il avait fait. La réalité frappa avec force son esprit embrouillé, et il rehaussa ses épaules et son dos, ouvrit les yeux un peu plus largement, et attendit.

"Bien, un dernier cadeau, Harry, mais pour cela nous devons marcher un peu," l'informa le directeur, en souriant.

"Oui, monsieur," dit-il doucement, en se levant; il fut surpris lorsqu'il se sentit tanguer légèrement. Une main étonnamment puissante le stabilisa.

"Tu vas bien, mon garçon?" demanda le directeur, inquiet.

"Oui, monsieur," dit-il faiblement. "Désolé, monsieur."

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je pense que tu dois être exténué après le vol de cet après-midi."

Harry hésita, pesant les mots. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi avant. Mais les Dursleys, quelques fois auparavant, avaient dit qu'ils étaient exténués lorsqu'ils rentraient, et ils s'affalaient dans le canapé ou dans une chaise ou sur un lit, s'endormant ou s'hébétant devant la télévision. L'idée de s'effondrer était incroyablement tentante. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à l'écart de tout. "Oui, monsieur," répondit-il, n'étant toujours pas certain si c'était exactement ça qu'il ressentait, mais c'était assez ressemblant et c'était plus facile de répondre cela plutôt que de trouver autre chose.

"Attend un peu et tu pourras aller te coucher. Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela pour toi," ajouta-t-il. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, les cadeaux d'Harry se rassemblèrent en une petite pile et commencèrent à flotter. "Et maintenant, par ici, s'il te plaît." Il fit un mouvement vers la porte et jeta un œil vers le reste du personnel. "Ne m'attendez pas avant de manger. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des choses qu'ils désirent faire ce soir. Cependant, j'apprécie que tout le monde ait attendu."

"Merci," ajouta Harry doucement, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, trébuchant presque sur une pierre légèrement irrégulière.

Le directeur marcha à ses cotés, le menant vers les escaliers et le faisant traverser des corridors. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit couloir non loin de son bureau, devant le portrait d'un jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds qui portrait une robe bleu et qui jouait délicatement avec un jeu de construction. Le garçon leva ses sérieux yeux gris alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, puis il sourit à Harry. "Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre?" demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda avec incertitude le directeur, qui hocha la tête d'une manière rassurante, puis se tourna vers l'enfant dans la peinture. "Bonsoir, Augustus. Oui, en effet, voilà Harry Potter et il va dormir dans ta chambre cette année. Cela ne te dérange pas?"

"Non, j'ai été horriblement seul," dit-il. "J'aimerais bien avoir un ami qui reste dans ma chambre. Je suis content de faire ta connaissance, Harry."

"Merci," réussit-il à dire. "Moi-aussi."

"Maintenant, Augustus, toi et Harry devrez trouver un mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer. Pour l'instant, tu peux simplement ouvrir lorsque tu le vois, mais une fois que les élèves arriveront je préfèrerai que tu sois un peu plus prudent. Tu sais que certain de nos élèves prendront cela comme un défi d'arriver à entrer dans la chambre d'Harry."

Les yeux gris étincelèrent soudainement et le garçon eut un sourire. "Ca va être amusant de les arrêter! Nous pourrons en parler demain matin peut-être. Harry semble très fatigué."

Le directeur baissa les yeux et acquiesça. "En effet. Ouvre, s'il te plait, et je vais montrer à Harry sa nouvelle chambre."

Le garçon hocha la tête et la peinture s'ouvrit ; un trou arrondi, trop petit pour permettre à la plupart des adultes d'entrer sans se baisser, apparut. Dumbledore se tassa pour entrer ; Harry le suivit et regarda la pièce. La chambre était superbe. Elle était à peu près de la même taille que celle qu'il avait eue dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions, mais elle semblait plus grande parce que les meubles étaient un peu plus petits, comme s'ils avaient été spécialement faits pour un enfant. Les mûrs étaient recouverts de panneaux en bois doré et chaud, le sol assorti, et une large fenêtre sur le mûr opposé proposait une vue sur les terres et le lac. Elle était profondément incrustée dans le bois et, près d'elle, un énorme fauteuil, recouvert avec du rembourrage vert et quelques coussins, y avait été creusé. De basses bibliothèques vides se trouvaient de chaque coté du siège, leur sommet atteignant à peine la taille du directeur. Un bureau en bois et une chaise qui semblait confortable avaient été placé sur la droite, en face d'un lit, toujours en bois où l'on avait gravé des plantes et des feuilles. Le lit était entouré de lourds rideaux émeraude et un épais édredon assorti était posé dessus. Une couette en patchwork aux couleurs vives était pliée au pied. Du coté le plus proche du lit, près de la tête, il y avait une porte ainsi qu'une armoire. Un épais tapis gris foncé en peau de mouton avait été posé sur le sol, près du lit et allant vers la porte et l'armoire.

"Pas de cheminée, par contre," dit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton contrit. "La porte mène à une salle de bain – avec baignoire, lavabo et toilette, sans douche. Mais j'espère que tu te sentiras à ton aise ici."

Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, le directeur envoya les cadeaux d'Harry à travers la chambre. Les livres se rangèrent d'eux même sur les étagères alors que les bonbons et les bibelots atterrissaient délicatement sur le bureau. La plante que Neville lui avait offerte se posa habilement sur le dessus d'une des bibliothèques, où la lumière pouvait l'atteindre facilement. Le balai miniature et le vif d'or d'enfant se placèrent sur l'autre. Un perchoir pour oiseau apparut de l'autre coté du lit, et le professeur ouvrit la cage pour permettre à Hedwige d'aller se poser. La cage se rétrécit et elle alla se placer sur une étagère de l'armoire. Quand tout fut rangé comme il l'avait souhaité, le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et regarda Harry, une trace d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "Nous souhaitons vraiment que tu sois heureux ici, Harry."

"O-- Oui, monsieur," murmura-t-il nerveusement. "Merci, monsieur."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt à quel point ta famille te manquait. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour rendre tout cela moins difficile pour toi?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit-il rapidement. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Mais il avait cru un instant qu'ils le laisseraient rentrer chez lui, que toute cet horrible contrôle de sa détermination pourrait prendre fin. "Merci, monsieur."

"C'est tout à fait normal, mon garçon. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou si tu te sens seul et que tu désires parler, tu es le bienvenue dans mon bureau. Et Augustus, ton gardien, viendra de ce coté de la porte si tu l'appelles, mais il restera en dehors si tu ne le fais pas. Les peintures sont assez polies tu sais. Il n'entrera que si tu l'appelles ou si on lui a demandé de te donner un message. Que quelqu'un veuille entrer, par exemple. Augustus est resté seul, ces derniers temps, puisqu'aucun professeur n'a d'enfant à qui il pourrait parler et même quand les élèves sont ici, peu d'entre eux prennent le temps de parler avec les peintures. Il y a les autres portrait bien-sûr, mais la plupart sont des adultes. Je suis certain qu'il te serait reconnaissant si tu discutais avec lui de temps en temps."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Très bien. Tu sembles près pour tomber par terre – allez, va au lit, mon garçon, et je te verrai au petit-déjeuner demain matin." Il fit un mouvement vers une petite horloge sur la table de nuit avec sa baguette. "Dis simplement au réveil à quelle heure tu veux te réveiller, et une alarme sera programmé. Et je t'attendrai au petit-déjeuner, qui va continuer à être servi à huit heure trente. Je vais te laisser le contrôle des lumières pour l'instant," ajouta-t-il. "Dit 'lumos' pour les allumer et 'nox' pour les éteindre. Si nous nous rendons compte que tu n'as pas assez de maturité pour savoir quand tu dois aller te coucher, que tu restes éveillé trop tard le soir, que tu as des cernes et que tu es fatigué, je placerai une commande manuelle pour s'en occuper."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il.

Lorsqu'il entendit le léger soupir, Harry prit le risqué de lever les yeux nerveusement vers l'homme. Les yeux bleus l'étudiaient, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de me dire ce dont tu as discuté avec le choixpeau?" Le garçon hésita un moment et, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une main ridée fut brandi. "Non, oublie ça. Dis le moi si tu le veux, peu importe quand, mais ne te sens pas obligé mon garçon. Pour l'instant, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose dont tu as besoin, je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit."

"Oui, monsieur," dit-il doucement. "Enfin, non, monsieur. Je n'ai besoin de rien." Un léger sourire lui répondit. "Très bien, Harry. Je vais te laisser pour cette nuit. Tes affaires ont été transférées dans la malle, au pied du lit.

"Merci, monsieur."

"Certainement. Bonne nuit, mon garçon."

"Bonne nuit, monsieur."

Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se ferme derrière l'homme, puis osa jeter un œil désespéré à la chambre avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement sur ses genoux, le menton contre son torse. Il sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux, et il cilla frénétiquement pour les faire disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il n'y avait aucun placard, réalisa-t-il avec consternation. Et l'armoire était assez petite pour qu'il puisse à peine se recroqueviller, les genoux contres la poitrine. Devait-il le faire? Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un autre endroit où il pourrait dormir? Il avait terriblement envie d'aller à l'intérieur du meuble pour voir s'il pouvait y dormir, mais il savait que s'il y allait maintenant, il s'endormirait immédiatement, et il ne pouvait pas encore le faire. Le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il venait cette nuit et il n'osa pas risquer d'être endormi quand il arriverait. Il pourrait prendre cela comme s'il n'était pas là et tout raconter, comme il l'avait menacé.

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa poitrine et Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il était tellement fatigué et confus. Sa tête se tourna sans qu'il ne le souhaite, et ses yeux trouvèrent le Vif d'or et la boîte contenant le balai miniature. Oncle Vernon allait être tellement déçu. Il devait utiliser ces objets, évidemment. Ils lui avaient dit de le faire et il était sensé agir comme eux, autant que possible. Mais voler lui avait plu. Plus que plu. Et ceci était surement impardonnable. Cela indiquait certainement qu'il était tombé plus loin dans les ténèbres qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Harry avait été si sûr qu'il pourrait combattre leurs tentations et le voilà, à peine une semaine après être arrivé, et il échouait déjà. Avec fermeté, il détourna le regard de la bibliothèque et il observa le sol devant lui, ses yeux suivant inconsciemment les courbes du bois. Il réalisa qu'il l'observait que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une de ses mains caressait le grain, en suivant les lignes à peine visibles du bois. Avec un léger gémissement, il joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses, fermant les yeux pour arrêter de regarder, pour arrêter de ressentir.

Un doux 'pop' attira son attention et sa tête se redressa, les yeux ouverts. Puis ils s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit un grand oiseau rouge avec une queue presque aussi longue que son corps, qui portait le choixpeau dans ses serres. Harry et l'oiseau s'observèrent pendant un long moment. Son bec s'ouvrit et un léger son mélodieux en sortit, semblant étrangement interrogateur. Puis un autre, moins interrogatif cette fois, mais plus triste. Il se posa à coté de Harry, sur le sol, en laissant tomber le choixpeau, puis il se redressa sus ses pattes, étendant son cou jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Harry déglutit difficilement. D'éclatantes gouttes apparurent dans les yeux de l'oiseau et, à sa plus grande surprise, l'animal approcha sa tête pour laisser tomber délicatement ses larmes sur ses joues.

Harry sentit une étrange sensation de réchauffement qui commença là où ces gouttes tombèrent et se répandit dans tout son corps, il se sentit bizarrement chaud et léger. La contraction dans sa poitrine se desserra et la boule dans sa gorge disparut. La douleur piquante dans ses yeux s'apaisa et ses muscles douloureux se détendirent. Il inspira brusquement, terrifié, alors que la tête de l'oiseau frôlait sa joue une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux fortement et serra les dents, ne sachant pas quelle magie on utilisait contre lui, mais ne lui faisant pas confiance.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un profond soupir, puis il se tourna vers le choixpeau quand l'oiseau eut écarté sa tête. "Voilà Fumseck," l'informa le chapeau. "C'est un phénix. Ses larmes ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Elles ne font que soigner."

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne," chuchota Harry.

"Tu," déclara le chapeau fermement, "as besoin de soins comme je n'ai jamais vu personne n'en avoir besoin. Et crois-moi, j'ai déjà rencontré beaucoup de monde. Bon. Mets-moi, s'il te plait."

"Je—ne préfèrerai pas," murmura-t-il.

"Oui, je sais," répondit le choixpeau, sa voix étonnamment douce. "Mais tu le dois tout de même."

A contrecœur, le garçon obéit, attrapant le chapeau pour le placer avec précaution sur sa tête, déglutissant lorsqu'il tomba devant ses yeux, obscurcissant sa vue.

"Je sais. Tu as peur. J'en suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucun autre moyen," dit l'objet, doucement. "Maintenant je vais voir ce qui doit être fait en premier."

A cela suivit une fouille atroce de sa mémoire et de ses pensées, avec un commentaire acerbe occasionnel ou un juron murmuré du choixpeau. Il étudia avec une attention particulière les souvenirs de ses récentes punitions concernant la nourriture, et ceux plus lointains des repas et de la faim avec les Dursleys. Finalement, le chapeau dit, sûr de lui, "Et bien. C'est intéressant. Le directeur se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait eu aucun accident magique chez toi. Pas un depuis tes deux ou trois ans. Le pire c'est qu'il n'a été pas assez curieux pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien. Dis-moi, garçon. Quel est le pire, avoir faim rapidement ou faire de la magie?"

"Faire de la magie," répondit-il instantanément, n'ayant pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question-là.

"Excellent. Sais-tu que tu fais de la magie au moment même où nous parlons? Et ce plus ou moins constamment depuis sept ans maintenant?"

Harry sentit une poigne se resserrer sur son cœur et il se mit à respirer par halètements courts et apeurés. "Quoi?" croassa-t-il.

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Tu vois, ta… famille n'était pas au courant de tout. C'est n'est pas commun qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière puisse vivre sans nourriture, qu'il ou elle le mérite ou non. Donc, en essayant de suivre les ordres de ne pas avoir faim, et de ne pas manger, tu as utilisé ta magie pour … 'amplifier' les aliments que tu mangeais. De façon assez impressionnante, je dois dire. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, allant si loin que tu arrivais à te contenter de choses qui auraient dues te rendre malade. Ou qui auraient dues te tuer. C'est pour cela que tu vomis depuis que tu es arrivé à l'école et que tu manges normalement. Au début, je pensais que c'était simplement ton corps qui n'était pas habitué à accepter de la nourriture et qui la rejetait. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Ta magie grossit tout ce que tu manges et amplifie son action sur toi à un point incroyable, ce qui fait croire à ton corps que tu as mangé en excès. Tu utilises chaque particule de magie possible pour te nourrir. Je peux t'aider à arrêter de l'utiliser, si tu veux."

"Oui," murmura Harry. "S'il vous plait. Je—je ne dois pas --"

"Utiliser de la magie. Je sais," dit l'objet, la voix inexpressive. "Pour que tu puisses arrêter de l'utiliser, tu dois d'abord savoir quand est-ce que tu l'utilises. Te souviens-tu comment Snape t'as appris à regarder au-delà d'une illusion?"

"Oui," dit-il lentement, incertain.

"Très bien. Ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est fermer les yeux, puis te concentrer de la même manière."

Harry cilla contre le tissu. "Je—Comment puis-je faire pour me concentrer avec les yeux fermés?"

"Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile," commenta le chapeau.

Lentement, graduellement, le choixpeau le guida, étudiant ses pensées puis le conseillant, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, malgré le fait que ses yeux soient fermés et couverts par le tissu du chapeau, Harry retrouve la vue. Un fin voile se trouvait juste devant ses yeux, et au-delà, il vit d'autres choses. Un carré de lumière vers l'emplacement de la porte. L'oiseau luisait si vivement que cela lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Ces-derniers s'ouvrirent brusquement et la lumière disparut. "Qu'est-ce--"

"Très bien!" murmura le chapeau. "Vraiment très bien. Tu as vu la magie. Si tu te regardes, tu verras toujours une légère magie – une faible lueur. Celle juste devant tes yeux, c'était moi. Et vers la porte, c'était la peinture. Fumseck était bien-sûr, lui-même. Certains objets dans la pièce auraient aussi pu être vus, si tu les avais regardés. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois retrouver cette sorte de vision, et cette fois, regarde-toi. Il y aura toujours une légère lumière. Tout le monde l'a. Mais si tu vois une lueur plus vive vers ton estomac et ton appareil digestif, cela voudra dire que ta magie agit activement à cet endroit de ton corps. Réessaye s'il te plait, et cette fois baisse les yeux avant de les rouvrir."

"Mais c'_est_ de la magie!" murmura Harry, d'un ton suppliant. "Je ne veux pas."

"Je sais," dit le choixpeau simplement. "Et pourtant tu le dois. Parce que si tu ne fais pas ce petit peu de magie, tu continueras à utiliser une magie encore plus puissante. Pratiquement tout le temps. Lequel est le pire?"

Harry chercha dans son esprit, essayant désespérément de trouver la réponse à cette énigme. Finalement, ses épaules s'abaissèrent, et il hocha la tête avec résignation. "Très bien."

Une nouvelle fois, il essaya de regarder de l'intérieur. Cette fois il maintint sa concentration qui lui permettait de voir la lumière, quand elle apparut et baissa les yeux. Avec horreur, il découvrit que le choixpeau avait raison. Son ventre luisait presque aussi intensément que l'oiseau. Il mordit sa lèvre, durement, se fixant avec répulsion.

"Parfait," acquiesça le chapeau, comme pour effacer son abattement. "Très bien, vraiment. Maintenant tu dois atteindre cette magie avec ton esprit et lui dire que tu n'en as plus besoin. Que tu veux qu'elle s'en aille."

Il approcha une main tremblante de son estomac, et le chapeau lui dit sèchement, "Non, pas avec tes mains. Cela va simplement te troubler. En fait, tu devrais les poser à plat sur le sol pour que tu ne sois pas tenté de les utiliser. Maintenant. Atteins-la avec ton esprit." Harry obéit, lentement, plaçant ses mains sur le sol à coté de ses genoux, et commença à parler, mais le choixpeau l'interrompit encore. "Non, pas comme ça. Tu ne dois ni prononcer de mots, ni les penser. Tu dois les _savoir_. Cela ne peut pas être de simples paroles, mais une croyance. Une conviction. Tu dois vouloir que la magie s'arrête et tu dois la convaincre que tu n'as plus besoin d'elle."

Ceci, au moins, n'était pas difficile. Il n'en _voulait_ pas. N'en avait pas besoin. Désirait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Mais elle se cramponnait obstinément à lui, malgré ses certitudes.

"Ne pense pas à la magie en elle-même, mais à ce qu'elle fait," murmura le chapeau. "Pense à des montagnes de nourriture, à de pas avoir besoin d'enfler tout ce que tu ingurgites. Pense que tu n'as pas faim."

"Je n'ai _pas_ faim," chuchota Harry.

"En réalité, si. C'est juste que ton concept de l'appétit a été déformé à un tel point que tu ne ressentirais pas ce besoin jusqu'à ce que quiconque, à ta place, ne sanglote de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre, mais ta magie. Au fait, cela ne va pas durer. Tu devras faire ceci plusieurs fois par jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne finalement que tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. Et je te recommande de toujours veiller à ne pas avoir faim. Prend plusieurs petits en-cas entre les repas avec les professeurs, et si possible un autre juste avant de dormir. Si tu as faim – je parle d'un vrai appétit, pas ce que tu considère comme la faim, si tu ressens le moindre gargouillement – ta magie se sentira nécessaire et reviendra. Si tu restes rassasié pendant un moment, elle abandonnera petit à petit ses tentatives de t'aider de cette manière."

Harry hocha la tête, sa concentration complètement fixée sur son désir de convaincre la magie qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle l'aide. Et graduellement la lumière située sur son ventre s'effaça jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle disparaisse, en ne laissant qu'une faible lueur sur toute la surface de son corps. Epuisé, il se pencha en avant.

"Quand tu te réveilleras le matin, regarde encore pour voir si elle est revenue et, si c'est le cas, chasse-la de nouveau. Cela te semblera plus facile avec de l'exercice," murmura le chapeau. "Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Harry. Et ce soir sera la première nuit depuis longtemps où tu t'endormiras en n'utilisant aucune magie. Tu devrais en être fier non?"

Confus, Harry secoua la tête. Ca ne pouvait pas être bien. Il avait l'angoissante impression que sa famille aurait été horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Et pourtant, il avait effectivement utilisé de la magie depuis longtemps, et il venait de l'arrêter. "Je ne sais pas," chuchota-t-il. "Je veux mon oncle," ajouta-t-il, sa voix se cassant un peu.

"Je le sais bien. Mais il n'est pas là, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne croiras rien de ce que je te dis, mais j'essaye de t'aider, Harry."

"Vous essayez de me corrompre," dit-il, trop éreinté pour mettre assez d'émotion dans ses paroles.

"Moi? Non, Harry. J'ai vu la corruption et je serais vraiment navré de la voir t'atteindre. Non, c'est vraiment une des dernières choses que je te souhaiterais. Allons, ne t'ai-je pas aidé?"

Harry secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête, en sentant des larmes d'épuisement de peur et d'abattement perler à ses yeux et couler lentement le long de ses joues. "Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-il. "Je ne sais pas. Et je ne vous fais pas confiance."

"Ca va aller, Harry," chuchota le choixpeau d'une voix rassurante. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire confiance. Pas pour l'instant. Garde juste un œil sur ta magie, d'accord? Tu ne veux pas l'utiliser par erreur, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

"C'est bien. Tu es exténué. Va au lit maintenant, Harry."

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brusquement, surpris. "Au lit? Je—Je ne peux pas."

"Mais si tu peux. Il n'y a aucun placard ici, n'est-ce pas? Et tu dois dormir quelque part."

"Le coin--" commença-t-il.

"Tu as été très chanceux jusqu'ici, tu sais," dit le choixpeau sur le ton de la conversation. "Très chanceux que personne ne soit entré dans ta chambre pour te trouver en train de dormir à un endroit où tu n'aurais pas du être. Ou qu'un elfe de maison n'ait pas rapporté à quelqu'un que personne n'avait dormi dans ton lit. Combien de temps crois-tu que cela va durer? Que dirait ton oncle si tu attirais l'attention de cette manière?"

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Harry.

"C'est ça. Est-ce plus important de suivre les règles de la maison de ta famille, ou d'éviter toute suspicion?"

"Je ne _sais_ pas."

"Et bien, s'ils remarquent quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de plus, je veux dire, parce qu'il t'observe déjà un peu plus attentivement qu'au début, tu sais. Mais, comme je le disais, s'ils remarquent quelque chose qui les rend _vraiment_ inquiets, ils te poseront des questions. De telles question qu'il te sera impossible de les éviter. Le directeur peut regarder dans ton esprit presque aussi facilement que moi. La différence, c'est qu'il est plus poli et, ne réalisant pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une raison de mettre de coté cette politesse, il n'a pas regardé. Mais s'il le fait, il verra tout. Veux-tu lui donner une raison de regarder?"

"Non," murmura-t-il.

"C'est ça. Bon garçon. Va au lit, Harry. Dors. Tout ira bien," chuchota le chapeau, semblant soudainement vieux et infiniment triste. "Je te reparlerai bientôt."

"Oui, monsieur," murmura Harry, ayant l'impression que ce n'était pas bien mais pourtant incapable de trouver une autre alternative. Il enleva le choixpeau et, à contrecœur, s'avança vers le lit. Soigneusement il grimpa dessus, et s'allongea au-dessus des couvertures.

"Tu attireras moins d'attention s'ils te trouvent _dans_ le lit," déclara doucement le chapeau à travers la chambre.

Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, Harry rampa entre les draps et s'étendit, raide et immobile mais il ne put supprimer ses tremblements.

"Bien," chuchota le choixpeau. "Tu te reparlerai bientôt, Harry. Dors bien."

Il y eut un flash de lumière lorsque le chapeau et l'oiseau disparurent, et Harry regarda le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Finalement, il souffla, "Nox." Les ténèbres l'entourèrent, et il commença à réciter son catéchisme, sa voix tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter avec la fatigue et en réaction aux derniers évènements.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, une petite séance de botanique et encore du choixpeau.  
Merci d'avoir lu et cela me ferait plaisir de savoir si vous avez aimé.  
A bientôt.  
Nyx. 


	8. Botanique

**Catéchisme**

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_Résumé:_ Et si les Dursley avaient été plus futés? Assez futés pour dégoûter Harry de la magie et de lui-même . Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que quelqu'un réalise les dégâts qui ont été causés ? Et une fois découverts, comment pourrait-on jamais espérer réparer ce qui a été détruit? Une vision perturbante d'un Harry à qui on a appris dès l'enfance à haïr et à craindre tout ce qu'il est.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont difficiles et dérangeants. Toutes les âmes sensibles, tous les enfants sont priés de quitter cette page.

_Notes:_ Vous voyez ça? Ce chapitre? Bah c'est un miracle. A croire qu'abandonner la fac redonne de la motivation.

Sincèrement, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster la suite. Plus d'un an et demi je crois... Pardon.

**Autre chose**, j'ai relu les chapitres déjà parus et je trouve ma traduction... médiocre? disons améliorable. Alors si jamais vous voyez que Catéchisme est updaté dans les jours/semaines prochain(e)s, ça ne sera pas forcément un nouveau chapitre, mais une mise à jour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 9 ne devrait pas tardé:)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre huit  
Botanique**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement pour essayer d'étouffer le gémissement au fond de sa gorge. Il avait mal. Partout. Son dos, ses bras et ses jambes – tout était douloureux. Ce devait sûrement être sa punition pour avoir dormi sur un matelas. Il se faufila hors du lit, sans toucher les draps plus que nécessaire, et s'effondra à quatre pattes, ses jambes hurlant de douleur. Il se baissa plus bas sur ses genoux, et posa son front contre la pierre froide pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Puisqu'il méritait son châtiment, il ne devait pas exprimer sa souffrance. Mais c'était si difficile...

Harry se força à se lever, et supprima une autre grimace de douleur. Pendant un long moment, il vacilla dangereusement sur ses pieds, les yeux clos. Finalement, il les rouvrit et regarda le lit dont les couvertures étaient chiffonnées, là où il avait dormi. Il s'approcha, lissa l'édredon, et commença à tendre les draps. Une fois que son lit fut fait convenablement, la douleur s'était légèrement atténuée et il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait tomber si jamais il faisait un mouvement trop brusque. En jetant en œil à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était sept heures trente. Il avait dormi bien plus longtemps que d'habitude. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir, du pourquoi il était si fatigué, l'immobilisèrent soudainement. Oncle Vernon allait être _tellement_ déçu par son comportement. Il avait oublié tout ce qu'on lui avait appris et avait joué à leur jeu anormal avec… abandon. L'abandon de ses principes et ses croyances pour une bouffée de vitesse et de magie maléfique. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Et avec tant de facilité? Était-il vraiment si faible que ça? Puis il y avait eu le choixpeau. Harry se força à ne pas penser à _ça_. Sûrement qu'il aurait pu trouver d'autres arguments pour le combattre. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait.

Après avoir fait son lit, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et détailla un instant les toilettes, le lavabo et la petite baignoire. Pas de douche, tout comme l'avait dit le directeur. Avec hésitation, il remplit à moitié la baignoire d'eau froide, et en enjamba le rebord. Son bain était cruellement glacial lorsqu'il plongea la tête sous l'eau, les ongles enfoncés profondément dans le cuir chevelu. Il serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer, et se lava avec soin aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Finalement satisfait de son état, il enleva le bouchon et se leva. Harry resta immobile et attendit que l'eau s'écoule sur lui et se vide de la baignoire. Commençant à trembler, il se força toutefois à rester inerte alors qu'il séchait lentement à l'air froid. Une fois assez sec pour ne pas risquer de tout tremper, il sortit de la baignoire et regarda autour de lui.

Remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour arriver à l'heure au petit-déjeuner, Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit vers le Hall. Son corps entier criait de douleur au moment où il atteignit la Grande Salle. Il essaya de ne pas boiter tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, mais il ne fut apparemment pas assez convainquant.

"Tout va bien, Harry?" demanda le directeur, semblant inquiet, alors qu'Harry s'approchait de la table.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver de réponse adéquate, Madame Pomfresh s'était brusquement tourné vers Madame Bibine et lui avait demandé, "Que lui avez-vous donné hier? Après son vol?"

"Rien!" répondit la grande femme, sur la défensive. "J'ai simplement guéri sa main et je l'ai laissé partir."

Levant les bras au ciel avec une consternation désabusée, l'infirmière se leva et contourna la table avec une vitesse étonnante. "Des fois je me demande si vous avez une once de bon sens à vous partager," fulmina-t-elle vers les professeurs. "Vous_savez_qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sports – bien-sûr qu'il est assailli par des crampes après une séance pareille. Allons à l'infirmerie. Tu dois agoniser!" Finit-elle plus gentiment en arrivant vers Harry et en mettant un genou à terre devant lui pour l'observer d'un œil soucieux.

"Je vais bien, madame," dit-il doucement.

Elle murmura quelque chose à propos des petits garçons et de leur courage, et sortit sa baguette. "Balivernes. Tu es aussi raide qu'un rail, mon garçon. Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie – les potions sont bien plus utiles que les sorts dans ce genre de situations. Mais je peux au moins t'en lancer un d'engourdissement pour atténuer un peu la douleur pendant que nous marchons."

La magie s'infiltra sous la peau d'Harry avec un jaillissement frais qui ne laissa qu'un léger picotement dans tout son corps. Il réprima le frisson provoqué par cette sensation insolite et lutta contre la reconnaissance – le plaisir même - qu'il ressentit. Et se forçant plus fermement à écouter l'infirmière, il la suivit hors de la salle en faisant attention à ce qu'elle disait.

"Madame Bibine me parlait du cadeau que M. Zabini t'a donné. Elle a même eu l'amabilité de me faire une démonstration, comme si je n'avais jamais vu de Vif d'or d'entraînement auparavant. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de te faire faire un peu de sport qui soit plus amusant que de courir dans le château tous les jours, et je crois que cela pourrait faire l'affaire. Je pense que chasser ce jouet te ferait beaucoup de bien. Alors j'aimerais que tu t'amuses avec pendant au moins une heure par jour. Tu peux séparer ce temps, mais pas plus qu'en trois parts égales – autrement dit, vingt minutes d'affilées. Au fur et à mesure que tu gagnes en muscles et en endurance, on pourra augmenter le temps. Mais, pour l'instant, une heure par jour. D'accord?"

"Oui, madame."

"Bien. Et nous y voici. Allez, grimpe sur ce lit."

Après seulement quelques minutes, Harry avait déjà avalé deux potions au goût horrible et Madame Pomfresh avait enlevé son sort. La sensation revint brusquement, mais à présent, ses muscles qui l'avaient fait souffrir auparavant lui brûlaient à peine, comme s'il avait frotté le sol trop fortement: il avait toujours mal dans les bras après. Mais son estomac, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué parmi toutes les autres douleurs qui l'avaient assailli, était maintenant impossible à ignorer. Il était devenu un vide féroce, tendu et douloureux comme il le devenait habituellement juste avant qu'Harry ne montre son insolence et que les Dursley n'insistent pour qu'il mange. Non. C'était pire que ça. Aussi horrible qu'au moment où il avait été enfermé dans son placard pendant une semaine après sept jours sans nourriture. Au moment où la porte s'était rouverte, son insolence avait été punie par une douleur agonisante et il était si faible qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Cette fois-ci au moins, il put rester debout, mais il tangua faiblement sur ses pieds.

"Doucement," murmura Madame Pomfresh, le stabilisant. "Le relaxant musculaire peut troubler légèrement ton équilibre. J'enverrai un bol de baume dans ta chambre, à mettre le soir. Appliques-en sur les muscles qui te font mal, compris? Cela n'agira pas aussi rapidement qu'une potion, mais je pense que cela suffira. Et après quelques jours – deux ou trois semaines tout au plus – d'exercices, tu ne devrais plus avoir mal par la suite. Du moins, pas à ce point-là. D'accord?"

"Oui, madame. Merci, madame."

"Mais de rien. Bon, retournons manger maintenant. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim."

Harry rougit lorsque son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour gargouiller bruyamment. "Je suis désolé, madame."

"Mais ce n'est rien," répliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme, semblant extrêmement contente. "J'aime quand les gens sont d'accord avec moi – qu'ils l'expriment verbalement, ou autrement," ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. "Allons-y avant que les autres ne mangent tout."

Harry mangea avec voracité, même s'il veilla à rester propre et attentif à tout signe de désapprobation. Il avait presque fini son assiette lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait eu aucune punition de la part de son corps. Il se sentait … bizarre. Mais pas malade. Peut-être que le chapeau avait raison et qu'il utilisait de la magie – et donc les punitions qu'ils avait reçu étaient pour la magie et non pour la nourriture. Mais Tante Petunia avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ne méritait pas de manger. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette presque vide, troublé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

"Je suis heureux de voir que tu as regagné de l'appétit," dit le directeur d'un ton approbateur. "Voudrais-tu reprendre de quelque chose?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit-il automatiquement. "Merci, monsieur."

"Si tu en es certain. Pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu continues à explorer l'école, mais, aussi, le professeur Chourave s'est proposé de te laisser travailler avec elle un moment. Une de ses serres a un toit en verre et nous pensons que cela pourrait être un bon début pour t'aider à maîtriser ta phobie du vide. Tu auras quelque chose de solide et de visible entre toi et le ciel, mais tu pourras toujours voir les nuages. Il y avait des fenêtres chez les Dursley, bien-sûr – est-ce qu'il y avait un problème lorsque tu regardais dehors?"

"Non, monsieur," admit-il. Puis, avec audace, il ajouta, "Mais - mais je ne regardais pas beaucoup dehors."

"Non? J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais fait tout le temps, puisque tu ne pouvais pas quitter ta maison."

Harry hésita un instant puis, finalement, répondit, "Je- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment bien _voir_, monsieur."

"Ah, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié. Et bien, nous allons essayer et voir si cela ira."

"Je ne ferai rien de bien intéressant pendant quelques temps," ajouta le Professeur Chourave de son siège, un peu plus loin. "Mais je t'appellerais avec ta carte lorsque tu pourras venir. Il y a une porte intérieure qui relit le château à la serre la plus proche, nous pourrons passer pas là. Je te rejoindrais là."

"Oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il. Il se souvint d'avoir trouvé une porte avec un panneau de verre au rez-de-chaussée, sur l'un des mûrs extérieurs. A travers la vitre, il avait vu une pièce remplie de tables, de bancs et d'étagères, toutes chargées de plantes. Sur la carte, la porte était marqué de rouge, alors il n'avait pas tenté d'aller plus loin.

Ayant la permission de continuer ses explorations, Harry quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers l'endroit au cinquième étage où il s'était arrêté la veille. C'était surprenant de manger tellement sans être malade, et plus bizarre encore, de sentir cette contraction étrange dans son estomac – une contraction qui n'était pas du tout inconfortable. Du moins, pas physiquement.

Avec un frisson, il tourna son attention sur les couloirs et les salles, et même sur la carte magique. Sur tout, mais pas sur la question de savoir si oui ou non il devait croire le Choixpeau. Et quelle était la vérité si les mots de chapeau étaient des mensonges?

Il y eut une pression soudaine sur son mollet, Harry baissa la tête et vit Miss Teigne qui le regardait. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement, mais il les maintint immobiles, et attendit. Elle se recula, puis sauta. Il l'attrapa avec un bras et commença presque automatiquement à la gratter derrière les oreilles avec son autre main, et fut récompensé par son ronronnement bruyant et rouillé.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait ouvrir la carte avec la chatte dans les bras, Harry se déplaça dans les corridors de l'étage qu'il avait exploré la veille, en se rappelant où se trouvait ceci ou cela et en s'assurant qu'il se souvenait bien de tout. Quand il fut certain d'avoir tout clairement retenu, il s'arrêta, et attendit que Miss Teigne se fatigue de son attention. Ce qui, enfin, arriva, et elle sauta de ses bras pour s'éloigner sans un regard.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Harry re-sortit la carte et l'ouvrit, passant en revue ce qu'il venait d'inspecter et choisissant quelle serait sa route pour aujourd'hui. Ayant décidé de son parcours, il traversa avec assurance les couloirs, en cataloguant les pièces qu'il trouvait. Il découvrit une erreur de mesure sur la carte, aux niveaux des dimensions d'une pièce, et il prit soin de se rappeler l'endroit pour pouvoir y revenir plus tard. Il en avait déjà vues plusieurs, et il aurait voulu savoir à quoi elles étaient dues.

Très vite, son estomac commença à se rappeler à lui. La gêne augmenta rapidement et, Harry, gigotant nerveusement, finit par s'arrêter dans une petite pièce. Il n'était pas censé avoir faim si tôt. Ce n'était pas bien. Les Dursley seraient tellement furieux contre lui pour cela. Mais si le chapeau avait raison, et s'il ne mangeait pas, il recommencerait à faire de la magie, non? Il hésita pendant un long moment, puis se mit à genoux, ferma les yeux, et essaya de _voir_ comme la nuit précédente. Ce fut plus simple cette fois-là, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Est-ce que c'était bien de faire de la magie délibérément comme ça, même si cela lui permettait de savoir s'il faisait inconsciemment de la magie pour pouvoir ensuite arrêter? Écartant la question pour le moment, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et y vit des fils de magie luisant doucement. Restant parfaitement immobile, il les regarda pendant quelques minutes, en essayant de décider ce qu'il devait faire. Et tandis qu'il observait, chaque fil grandissait et s'enroulait plus fermement autour des autres. Puis il réalisa qu'il perdait progressivement son appétit. Avec un halètement de surprise, il tenta de délier les noeuds de magie. Elle refusa. Après avoir lutté contre elle pendant quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que si le choixpeau avait raison, le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de cette magie serait de convaincre son corps qu'il n'avait pas faim. Et puisque son corps ne voulait entendre raison, il devait manger. Les Dursleys voudraient qu'il le fasse, dans une telle situation, n'est-ce pas? Réprimant son incertitude, il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers les cuisines.

Les elfes de maison furent ravis de le nourrir. En effet, le plaisir qu'ils prirent à le regarder manger fut très perturbant. Cela lui fit douter de sa décision – peut-être qu'après tout, ils essayaient de le déstabiliser et qu'il était tombé droit dans leur piège. Et pourtant, il avait vu la magie, et il savait que le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de manger. Ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la convaincre d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, puis il sortit des cuisines et retourna d'où il était venu. Avant qu'il ne puisse y arriver, la carte s'agita pour attirer son attention. Une ligne violette s'était formée, reliant sa position aux escaliers menant au premier étage. Il la suivit avec obéissance, et continua à la suivre lorsque la carte se changea en un plan du premier étage, puis, enfin, du rez-de-chaussée.

Le Professeur Chourave l'attendait juste à coté de la porte qui possédait une fenêtre, et elle sourit chaleureusement quand elle le vit approcher. "Te voilà! Je ne savais pas où tu étais dans le château, ce qui fait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir quand est-ce que tu allais arriver." Harry s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais il fut interrompu, "Je suis ravie de voir que tu étais si proche! Allez, viens que je te fasse visiter!"

Harry suivit la joyeuse sorcière au-delà de la porte dans une grande salle remplie de plantes en pots posées sur de longues tables. Les mûrs et le plafond étaient faits en verre translucide, ce qui lui permit, à son grand soulagement, de voir un reflet marron et vert en-dessous du bleu et du blanc du ciel, mais rien de bien plus précis.

"Je vais d'abord te faire faire le tour des pièces," dit la sorcière. "Tu trouveras ici, puisque c'est la seule serre physiquement connectée à l'école, les plantes ayant un besoin en lumière minimum. Elles sont plutôt mises à l'ombre le jour. Comme dans la plupart des autres serres, on a ici un mélange entre des moldues et des magiques." Elle fit une pause, son regard posé sur lui, et ajouta pensivement, "Merlin, je viens juste de réaliser – comme tu as eu une enfance un peu difficile, Harry, je suppose que tu n'as eu que très peu de plantes à t'occuper, magiques ou non, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, Madame. Tante Pétunia avait trois fleurs en pot, mais rien d'autre."

"Mon pauvre enfant! Il va falloir corriger ça!" Elle commença à pointer différentes plantes, lui parla de leurs noms et de leurs propriétés, et lui expliqua leurs besoins et préférences. "Mais je pourrais parler de mes plantes pendant des heures," s'interrompit-t-elle finalement avec une petit rire. "Et même si tu es très gentil d'écouter mes divagations, je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer jusqu'aux larmes."

"Mais non, Madame!" dit-il rapidement, horrifié.

Le Professeur Chourave lui sourit chaleureusement, ses yeux bruns pétillants. "Je sais très bien combien de temps un jeune garçon de ton âge reste assez concentré pour écouter simplement quelqu'un parler, et je sais aussi que nous sommes dangereusement proches de la limite, bien que tu sois trop poli pour le dire. Laisse-moi te montrer rapidement les autres salles, puis nous nous mettrons au travail."

"Oui, Madame," acquiesça-t-il, rassuré d'avoir du travail à faire.

Il y avait en tout dix serres, liées ensemble sous la forme d'un H allongé. Celle reliée au château était la première d'une série de cinq serres connectées bout à bout, la quatrième possédant une autre porte au milieu du mûr sur la droite. Le Professeur Chourave lui expliqua que ces cinq-là était celles qui se ressemblaient le plus, variant seulement au niveau la quantité de lumière et d'humidité dans l'air, ainsi qu'au niveau des espèces qui se trouvaient dans chacune d'entres elles, évidemment. Une fois qu'elle eut passé quelques minutes dans chacune pour lui parler des types de plantes qui se trouvaient là, le Professeur Chourave le ramena dans la quatrième serre et ouvrit la porte sur le coté.

A la place du verre transparent qui isolait les autres pièces de l'extérieur, cette serre-ci était faite en plaques de verre chaudement colorés, chacune illuminant de sa teinte une portion des plantes présentes. Les tons allait du violet rougeâtre à l'orange étrangement brûlé en passant par du pourpre éclatant – et ainsi de suite dans les nuances d'orange et de jaune jusqu'à atteindre un jaunâtre presque vert. Il y avait au moins deux ou trois douzaines de plaques différentes, chacune possédant sa propre et unique couleur.

Harry déglutit lorsqu'il remarqua que chaque faisceau de lumière coloré éclairait uniquement l'aire directement en-dessous de la vitre correspondante, et ce, même si le soleil était loin d'être directement au-dessus d'elle.

"Certaines plantes ont besoin d'une lumière monochrome particulière pour pouvoir grandir," expliqua le Professeur Chourave. "A l'époque, nous avions besoin d'une pièce entière pour chaque ton – ce qui non seulement demandait beaucoup de place, mais aussi une bonne quantité de verre soigneusement soufflé et teinté, ce qui était extrêmement cher. Heureusement, il y a à peu près trente ans, Frédérick Occulum, astronome et tailleur de lentilles, créa le Sortilège du Lumen Lento, ce qui permet au verre de réfléchir la lumière normalement – mais dans qu'une seule direction. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait, ce pauvre homme. Il essayait de mettre la lumière des étoiles en bouteille – étant convaincu que ce serait une source de lumière plus douce que n'importe quelle autre et que les riches en achèteraient pour éclairer leurs maisons . Moi par contre, je trouve son sort bien utile. Nous l'utilisons dans cette pièce-ci et celle d'après. Les couleurs chaudes ici, et les froides dans l'autre," ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte suivante pour l'emmener dans une autre salle similaire, celle-là inondée de violet, de bleu et de vert.

Il y entrèrent au niveau du centre de la pièce et là aussi, il y avait une porte à chaque bout. Après avoir parlé des plantes présentes ici pendant quelques instants, elle le conduisit à la porte sur la droite, celle revenant un peu vers l'école. La serre voisine, où Harry s'empressa d'entrer pour fuir la magie perceptible des deux précédentes, était différentes de toutes les autres. A la place des longues tables couvertes de plantes en pots, celles-ci poussaient directement à partir du sol. Un chemin en gravier, bordé de briques, se prolongeait à travers la pièce, et contournait un gros bassin d'où partait un petit ruisseau qui disparaissait sous le mûr, vers la serre suivante. Le plafond était plus haut, et quelques plantes étaient assez grandes pour le frôler.

"Toutes sont moldues, ici," commenta le Professeur Chourave, en regardant autour d'elle d'un air attendri. "Bien que nous ayons quelques raretés. Et beaucoup d'entre elles sont très utilisées dans les potions. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici – tout ce qui est vénéneux a été enlevé pour empêcher que quelqu'un ne les touche accidentellement. La prochaine pièce est un peu différente," ajouta-t-elle, en posant la palme de sa main contre la porte pour ensuite murmurer une courte phrase.

Au-delà se trouvait une autre serre de la même taille. Elle était semblable à la précédente par la vie qui y était plus sauvage que dans toutes les autres salles, l'air était chaud et humide, et le ruisseau de l'autre serre venait ici se rassembler dans une cuvette de roches et de terre. Mais il y avait aussi plus de couleurs, de variations -- et plus d'agitation, réalisa Harry, en se tournant vers un coté lorsqu'il vit l'ombre d'un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Il n'y avait rien pourtant, remarqua-t-il.

"C'est la version magique de la Salle Tropicale," l'informa le Professeur Chourave. "Certaines plantes ici sont extrêmement rares. Et certaines sont extrêmement dangereuses, ce qui explique pourquoi elle est interdite à quiconque sans ma permission explicite," ajouta-t-elle, la voix soudainement sévère.

"Oui, Madame," acquiesça-t-il instantanément.

"Bon garçon. Le chemin est ensorcelé pour empêcher quoique ce soit d'approcher, donc, du moment que tu restes dessus, rien ne t'arrivera. Toutefois, les accidents, ça arrivent, donc personne n'y est autorisé si je ne suis pas là, sauf pour quelques-uns de mes élèves les plus âgés. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien de personnel."

"Non, Madame," accepta Harry, troublé par le réconfort qu'elle lui adressait.

Le professeur jeta un oeil autour d'elle rêveusement pendant un instant, puis secoua la tête. "Si je commence à te montrer ce qu'il y a ici, cela me prendra des heures. Ça devra attendre un autre jour, car je dois vraiment replanter ces Guides d'Ailerons. Leur terre n'est pas aussi riche qu'elle devrait être. Je dois me faire vieille pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, mais bon. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Ils s'en remettront assez rapidement, si nous les replantons sans attendre. Tu es bien sûr que cela ne te dérange pas de m'assister?"

"Bien-sûr que non, Professeur Chourave," répondit-il doucement, en la suivant à travers la Salle Tropicale et la Salle Bleue jusqu'à la dernière. Son souffle lui fut arraché de terreur lorsqu'il se retrouva directement sous le ciel, après avoir passé la porte. Il essaya de faire le point avec ses yeux – mais ce n'était pas une illusion et le ciel ne disparut pas.

Une douce main sur son épaule le força à inspirer difficilement et il essaya de forcer ses muscles à se relaxer.

"Doucement, Harry. Ce n'est qu'une fenêtre. Du verre," dit le Professeur gentiment.

S'accrochant éperdument à ces mots, il essaya de fixer son regard sur un élément révélateur. La structure sur laquelle était monté le verre, une quelconque tache sur la vitre. Graduellement, sa respiration se calma lorsqu'il comprit qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre lui et ce vide affreux.

"Bon garçon," murmura le professeur de botanique, sa main serrant légèrement son épaule. "Tu vas bien maintenant?"

"Oui, Madame," acquiesça-t-il. "Je suis désolé, Madame."

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Prend juste un moment pour reprendre ton souffle."

"Je vais bien, Madame," dit-il rapidement.

Elle l'observa pendant un long moment, jaugeant ses mots, puis elle hocha résolument la tête. "Très bien." Elle l'amena de l'autre coté de la serre vers une longue table couverte plus qu'elle ne devrait de pots. Chacun contenait une petite plante aux feuilles larges, d'un violet profond et ressemblant à une voile. "Ce sont des Guides d'Ailerons," expliqua le Professeur Chourave. "Les astronomes du monde des plantes. Ils sont magiques et peuvent de reconnaître où ils se trouvent et pointer vers une direction donnée. Tu peux leur apprendre à pointer ce que tu veux, comme une boussole ajustable à tes désirs. Mais ils se dirigent et se repèrent grâce aux mouvements du soleil et des étoiles. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne fonctionnent que sous un ciel dégagé, et il faut aussi qu'ils grandissent sous un tel ciel ou sinon ils n'apprendront pas correctement les étoiles et donneront de mauvaises directions. Je connais plusieurs herboristes dans d'autres pays, et nous nous les envoyons mutuellement pendant quelques mois pendant qu'ils sont encore jeunes pour qu'ils puissent connaître le ciel de chaque endroit du monde. Ceux-là viennent d'arriver d'un collègue de Nouvelle-Zélande, et je suppose que leur terre a été souillée lors du voyage car je ne peux pas croire que Ignatius serait assez négligent de les empoter avec un terreau aussi médiocre. Cela arrive parfois et j'aurais du le remarquer immédiatement, bien-sûr, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Pour l'instant, on va corriger ça en les changeant de pot."

Harry observa attentivement lorsque le professeur lui montra comment rempoter les plantes, puis il l'imita prudemment. Il cacha sa surprise quand elle continua à travailler silencieusement à coté de lui, commentant occasionnellement les caractéristiques du rempotage, au lieu de le laisser à sa tâche. Harry travailla régulièrement, se perdant rapidement dans le rythme de sa tâche, bien que le silence complice du Professeur Chourave tandis qu'elle travaillait près de lui était déconcertant. Habituellement, on le laissait seul ou on le réprimandait pour son incompétence.

Il se perdit tant dans son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tapote légèrement l'épaule. Il s'immobilisa parfaitement de surprise, au lieu de sursauter comme un autre le ferait.

"Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement. "Bien qu'il n'y en a presque plus maintenant -- tu ferais mieux d'aller te nettoyer ou tu seras en retard pour le dîner."

"Je suis désolé, Professeur Chourave," dit-il, consterné, en inspectant son travail inachevé.

"Désolé? Mon cher garçon – mais pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Je n'ai pas fini à temps."

Une main toucha son menton, et il réprima un frisson au contact, il détendit sa mâchoire et leva la tête docilement pour regarder son sourire soucieux.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais chargé de faire cela ou même que tu avais un quota à respecter?" commença-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé – Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un quota," admit-il, en sachant qu'il aggravait sa situation.

"C'est une quantité fixée qui doit être atteinte lors d'un temps donné. Et je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai ne serait-ce que suggéré que tu en avais un à tenir. Ceci est mon travail et tu as accéléré les choses considérablement. Je pensais simplement que cela te permettrait de passer un après-midi agréable et productif, et non à faire une corvée ou un travail de retenue," elle lui sourit. "Je vais devoir faire plus attention à mon vocabulaire à l'avenir."

"C'est ma faute, car je n'ai pas compris," répondit-il rapidement. "Je suis désolé." Pour ne pas avoir compris – et pour ne pas s'être rappelé de la supercherie qu'il devait maintenir. Il devait prétendre qu'il était normal. S'il avait une tâche à faire lors d'une période de temps déterminée, c'était son devoir de veiller à ce qu'il termine à temps, ou d'accepter sa punition convenablement s'il n'y arrivait pas. Mais elle prétendait que ce n'était pas grave. C'était si difficile de deviner comment ils réagiraient à sa place, ou comment _il_ devait réagir. Toutefois, tôt ou tard, ses punitions tomberaient. Et être puni pour tant de choses à la fois ... – il devait essayer de jouer leur jeu, de faire ce qu'il devait faire sans briser leurs mensonges. Mais c'était si dur. "Je n'ai pas faim, Madame. Vraiment," dit-il, lentement, en ignorant la douleur dans son estomac qui contredisait ses paroles. Rien que le fait d'avoir faim si rapidement était déjà déroutant en soi-même. Mais il écarta cette pensée pour le moment. "Est-ce que je peux rester et… aider un peu plus longtemps?" Son hésitation lui parut comme une pause interminable tandis qu'il cherchait un mot approprié qu'elle pourrait accepter, mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer quoique ce soit.

"Absolument pas – car _moi_, par contre, j'ai plutôt faim," lui dit-elle, en riant. "Et lorsque le dîner sera fini, la lumière aura déjà faibli. Mais si tu veux encore m'aider demain après-midi, je serais ravie de te revoir."

"Oui, Madame," accepta-t-il.

"Et amène la Folle-Sorcière que t'a offert Néville, si tu veux que je l'examine et vérifie si tout va bien et je pourrais te donner des conseils sur comment t'en occuper."

"Merci, Madame," murmura-t-il. "Je l'amènerai."

Il trouva une routine lors des semaines suivantes. Les matins, il explorait, les après-midi, il les passait avec le professeur Chourave, et après le dîner il poursuivait son Vif d'Or dans tout le château. Il réussissait de mieux en mieux à réprimer la magie dans son estomac, du moment qu'il mangeait régulièrement. S'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement aux premiers signes de faim, si faibles qu'il ne les considérait même pas comme de l'appétit, il pouvait perdre des jours de progrès effectués sur sa magie, sur le fait de la convaincre qu'elle n'était ni nécessaire ni désirée. Les elfes se mirent à le renvoyer des cuisines avec les poches pleines de fruits ou de sandwiches emballés pour qu'il puisse manger tout au long de la journée, ou même à apparaître n'importe où avec des casses-croûtes pour ensuite le regarder sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il les finisse. Graduellement il s'habitua à manger constamment, bien qu'il continuait à s'inquiéter de la réaction de sa famille si jamais elle l'apprenait.

Lorsqu'il fut globalement assez à l'aise avec le plan du château, Harry retourna dans la première pièce où il avait remarqué une erreur de mesure sur la carte, et commença à l'explorer un peu plus en détails. Presque sans y penser, il essaya de fixer son regard sur les mûrs comme il le faisait pour voir à travers les illusions et vit immédiatement une petite porte derrière une chaise à bascule. Il hésita un long moment avant de contourner la chaise et de tendre la main vers la poignée. En se rappelant que voir à travers la magie était plus de l'anti-magie que de la magie elle-même – et en se demandant s'il ne s'inventait pas des excuses – il tourna la poignée et poussa lentement la porte.

Avec un léger grincement, la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry se glissa à l'intérieur. Il se trouva dans ce qui avait dû être un bureau par le passé. Les mûrs étaient décorés d'étagères sur presque toute leur surface, et il y avait une cheminée en pierre, incrustée entre deux d'entres elles, en face de la porte. Un bureau à l'aspect solide se trouvait devant la cheminée, avec une chaise en cuir rangée sur la gauche. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un fauteuil plus large et sûrement plus confortable, avec un ottoman placé devant. Tout était couvert d'une couche de poussières si épaisse qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il y avait des papiers sur le bureau ni même quelle était la couleur du cuir de la chaise.

Ses doigts le démangeant de nettoyer la salle, il regarda autour de lui. Avec regrets, il recula, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il devait continuer son exploration jusqu'à ce que le directeur ne lui donne de nouvelles instructions. Il se mit à chercher des pièces ou des couloirs semblant détenir des secrets, et trouva d'autres salles cachées, des corridors et des escaliers. Certains nécessitait seulement de voir à travers une illusion. Pour d'autres, il devait pousser une moulure particulière ou tirer un certain livre d'une étagère. Il se souvint qu'il y avait quelques années Dudley avait été fasciné par les mystères et les passages secrets, et il savait que tout ce qu'il trouvait _aurait pu _être construit dans des moyens moldus grâce à des leviers, des loquets et des ressorts. Il soupçonnait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il continua tout de même ses explorations.

Il n'y réfléchit pas la première fois qu'il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont la seule entrée sur la carte était marquée en rouge. Il n'était pas passé par le chemin marqué comme interdit, et on lui avait permis, ou plutôt on l'avait encouragé à aller partout où ce n'était pas prohibé. Trouver les passages et les salles secrètes était ce qu'il devait faire selon les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés: explorer et se souvenir du plan du château. Cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, par exemple, que si le portrait de la dame replète en robe rose lui était interdit, c'est qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans les pièces aux couleurs rouge et or derrière elle grâce au petit espace, si petit qu'il dut y ramper, caché par une armure du seizième siècle, deux couloirs plus loin. Bien qu'il se demanda, alors qu'il s'approchait de nombreuses portes gardées, de chaque coté du couloir, ce qui pourrait rendre autant de salles dangereuses. Il ne considéra même pas de poser la question à quelqu'un – s'il était sensé le savoir, quelqu'un le lui aurait sûrement dit.

A peu près deux semaines après son anniversaire, Harry rentra dans sa chambre dans la soirée avec une salutation navrée pour Augustus, qui essayait de toutes ses forces de se lier d'amitié avec lui, et il posa le Vif d'Or sur son étagère, ne permettant ni à ses doigts ni à son regard de s'attarder sur lui. Chasser la petite balle volante était enivrant à un poins qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Son habitude d'être honnête envers lui-même au sujet de ses faiblesses était bien trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il puisse nier qu'il adorait ça, même s'il savait que son plaisir prouvait de sa corruption. Il essayait de détester cela comme il le devait, pourtant à chaque fois que l'heure finissait, il devait toujours réprimer une vague de regrets.

"Je suis ravi de te revoir," l'interrompit une voix sèche au beau milieu de ses pensées.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle, et vit le Choixpeau Magique posé sur son bureau. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas oublié le chapeau, bien-sûr que non, mais il avait refoulé ses souvenirs autant que possible, en espérant qu'il le laisse tranquille.

"Oui, je savais que cela te ferait plaisir de voir," murmura le chapeau narquoisement. "Allez, met-moi sur ta tête." Quand Harry hésita, il ajouta un perçant, "Maintenant!"

A contrecoeur, Harry obéit et étouffa un frisson lorsqu'il le sentit fouiller dans sa mémoire des deux dernières semaines. Il resta parfaitement immobile, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre l'attaque mentale. "Tu réprimes plutôt bien ta magie en ce qui concerne ta faim. Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré," commenta-t-il après quelques minutes. Harry attendit, la mâchoire serrée, alors que le Choixpeau continuait à passer au crible ses souvenirs. "Et bien," murmura-t-il finalement. "Je vois que Poudlard partage ses secrets avec toi. Bon, voyons voir si tu as trouvé un endroit où nous pourrions nous rencontrer. J'ai l'intention de te voir plus souvent , mais cette chambre n'est tout simplement pas assez fiable. Voyons…" chuchota-t-il, sa voix s'estompant dans le silence alors qu'il se déplaçait encore dans son esprit. Il s'arrêta sur le souvenir de la première salle secrète qu'il avait découverte. "Ah," son long soupir ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry, "Parfait. A cet endroit, demain, après le petit-déjeuner. Tu pourras retourner à tes explorations plus tard. Et j'espère, Harry, qu'un jour tu arriveras à aimer Poudlard," ajouta le chapeau après une petite pause, "car elle t'apprécie beaucoup."

Un bruit d'air qu'on déplace signala l'arrivée de Fumseck dans la pièce, et le Choixpeau fut arraché de la tête d'Harry. Le grand oiseau se posa sur son épaule pendant un moment, et frotta son bec contre sa joue en chantant doucement. Sans réfléchir, Harry tendit la main pour le caresser comme il le ferait avec Miss Teigne. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et retira sa main, juste après que l'oiseau émit un son ressemblant étrangement au ronronnement d'un chat, puis le chapeau eut un petit rire. "Continue comme ça et tu te feras un ami pour la vie, Harry. Mais nous ferions mieux de partir avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence, mon vieil ami."

Le phénix siffla de déception et frotta sa tête une nouvelle fois contre la joue d'Harry, y laissant une unique larme qui sembla le réchauffer et l'apaiser en glissant contre sa peau. Puis l'oiseau s'élança dans les airs, fit une fois le tour de la chambre, et disparut dans une autre bouffée de flammes et d'air déplacé.

Remarquant qu'il avait levé la main pour toucher la larme sur son visage, Harry la posa rapidement sur ses genoux et essaya d'ignorer la sensation tandis que la goutte s'évaporait doucement. Finalement, quand la troublante impression de bien-être s'effaça assez pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer, il se prépara à aller dormir. Il alla dans la salle de bain, se lava, se brossa les dents, et mit son pyjama. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire pour retarder l'inévitable, il grimpa sur son lit et se roula en boule, tentant de toucher les draps aussi peu que possible. "Nox," murmura-t-il, en grinçant les dents, non pas parce qu'il fut soudainement plongé dans le noir mais pour avoir utilisé de la magie. Une tache dorée dansa devant ses yeux, un reflet passé de la lumière, et sa main tiqua un instant alors qu'il l'imaginait pourvue de petites ailes. Fermer les yeux plus fortement ne fit qu'accentuer le mouvement, et il se força à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

"Je suis un monstre," commença-t-il, chuchotant ce qu'il connaissait par coeur avec une douloureuse sincérité.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit docilement dans la pièce secrète après le petit-déjeuner, et y trouva le chapeau et le phénix qui l'attendaient déjà. L'oiseau était perché sur le dos de la chaise, sa queue légèrement en l'air pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans la poussière tandis que le Choixpeau y était plongé jusqu'au nez sur le bureau. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le chapeau éternua bruyamment, ce qui provoqua une petite tornade de poussières – qui le fit éternuer une fois de plus. "Je pense tout de même que c'est l'endroit idéal pour nos rencontres," dit-il en remuant le nez alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. "Mais je dois admettre qu'il y a du travail à faire. Harry, mon garçon, pourrais-tu aller chercher un chiffon dans la salle de stockage – tu te souviens où elle se trouve – et nettoyer un peu tout ça, qu'on puisse s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement? Je pourrais appeler un elfe de maison, sauf que notre but en venant ici, c'est personne ne sache où l'on est."

"Bien-sûr," s'exclama Harry, montrant plus d'entrain que depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Enfin, on lui donnait une tâche à faire qu'il comprenait et maîtrisait. Il disparut de la pièce et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec non seulement un chiffon, mais aussi une poubelle, une brosse et une pelle à poussières. Il aurait aussi voulu prendre un seau d'eau savonneuse, et quelques éponges, mais il ne savait pas vraiment la patience dont ferait preuve le chapeau si jamais il prenait plus de temps.

Il se mit au travail avec plaisir, commençant par essuyer le bureau et les chaises, pour jeter la poussière dans la poubelle par la suite, puis repassant aux mêmes endroits plus soigneusement avec un chiffon.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas besoi--" commença le chapeau, semblant déconcerté. Il fut coupé par un cri de Fumseck et se tut un moment, puis il continua d'une voix pensive, "Bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons parler pendant que tu nettoies."

Une nouvelle fois, Harry vida la pelle pleine de saletés dans la poubelle, puis cilla. "Ça a disparu," dit-il, la voix prudemment neutre. "Oui, et bien, la poussière n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu voudrais voir revenir, n'est-ce pas? La plupart des poubelles de l'école sont enchantées pour se débarrasser de la poussière dès qu'elle entre dedans. Elles se vident entièrement sauf de temps en temps quand quelqu'un jette quelque chose puis il regrette et voudrait récupérer ce qu'il a jeté. Mais personne n'a besoin de récupérer de la poussière. Cela ne servirait à rien que tu t'inquiètes de cette magie, mon garçon. Tu ne trouveras aucune corbeille ici qui ne fait pas ça, et si jamais tu en trouvais une, tu ne trouverais aucun endroit où la vider qui n'utilise pas la magie."

Harry se força à hocher la tête et continua à travailler, un peu de sa joie ayant disparu en réalisant que même nettoyer, ici, était souillé. Mais sa tâche, si familière, l'apaisa et il se sentit rapidement plus à l'aise qu'à n'importe quel moment depuis qu'on l'avait amené dans ce château.

"Donc," dit le chapeau, quand Harry eut trouvé son rythme. "Selon toi, tout le monde ici sait que tu es...impur et ils cherchent tous à te tirer encore plus bas, c'est ça?"

"Vous savez que c'est la vérité," dit Harry, sa voix restant neutre.

Le Choixpeau siffla doucement, pendant un instant. "Wow, c'est que tu es vraiment important!"

Le garçon resta bouche bée alors qu'il se tournait pour fixer le chapeau. "Je ne suis rien!"

"Vraiment? Mais tu m'as bien dit que tous ces sorciers et sorcières prennent la peine de jouer cette mascarade rien que pour te piéger, non? Ça me semble plutôt complexe à organiser pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant."

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry le dévisagea pendant un long moment, puis se remit à balayer la poussière du sol.

"Ils sont quand même allés jusqu'à t'organiser une fête et à impliquer leurs propres enfants," continua le chapeau. "Il me semble qu'ils s'investissent plutôt intensément, non?"

"Ils veulent me séduire pour que j'utilise la magie," dit-il.

"Mais tu veux être traité comme le font les Dursley. Comme … tu le mérites?" demanda le chapeau, d'une voix vide toute émotion, son hésitation ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde.

"Oui."

"Et tu le mérites parce que tu possèdes de la magie?"

"Oui."

"Mais alors, tout le monde ici ne le mériterait-t-il pas aussi?"

Harry cilla. "Quoi?"

"Et bien, si être un sorcier n'est pas bien, utiliser activement et délibérément de la magie doit sûrement être pire, non? Donc ne devrais-tu pas être la meilleure personne ici? Les professeurs ne méritent-il pas d'être traités bien plus pire que toi? Après tout, ils enseignent aux gens comment utiliser la magie."

Harry se mit à trembler, en essayant désespérément de comprendre le sens des paroles du Choixpeau, de trouver le moyen de les contredire, de les intégrer à sa propre vision du monde. "Non," répondit-il doucement.

"Explique-moi alors."

Harry secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées, et il jeta une autre pelle de poussières dans la poubelle. "Vous essayez de me piéger," dit-il finalement.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Vous déformer les choses, comme l'avait prédit Oncle Vernon. Vous essayez de me faire croire des choses qui sont _fausses_."

"Alors trouve l'erreur dans ce que j'ai dit, Harry. Et lorsque tu pourras me montrer ces mensonges que je suis sensé avoir dit, j'arrêterais de les dire. Penses-y un moment, et reviens ici après le petit-déjeuner, après-demain. D'accord? On se reverra là."

Harry s'obligea à hocher la tête, son souffle rapide et court, et il continua à essuyer irrégulièrement la poussière de la pièce, en tentant de trouver un défaut dans les suggestions douteuses du chapeau. Il devait y avoir une faille. C'était obligatoire. Il savait que l'Oncle Vernon la verrait immédiatement. Si seulement il était une bonne personne, il l'aurait trouvé. Les yeux fermés, il inspira profondément, puis expira longuement. Il la trouverait. Il la trouverait et prouverait au chapeau qu'il avait tort. Et il ne devait plus écouter ses questions, ses suggestions et ses commentaires, à l'avenir. Il essayait de le piéger, tout comme l'avait dit Oncle Vernon. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile de repérer les erreurs dans leurs arguments. Avec un soupir, il se remit sur ses pieds, empaqueta ses outils de nettoyage, et les ramena dans leur salle de rangement. Épuisé par sa conversation avec le Choixpeau, il continua ses explorations, en tenant de travailler assez intensément pour chasser ses paroles, sûrement imprégnées magie, de son esprit.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, une rencontre avec Remus et les premiers cours d'Harry et seulement d'Harry.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)  
A bientôt!  
Nyx.


	9. Nouvel emploi du temps

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_**ATTENTION !**_Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont durs et dérangeants. Toutes les âmes sensibles sont priées de quitter cette page.  
_Notes:_ Un mois et demi d'attente. Miracle. :)  
Bonne lecture!

xxxxxx

**Chapitre Neuf  
Nouvel emploi du temps**

Harry se glissa derrière la tapisserie d'une forêt, grimpa trois volées de marches sombres et étroites, tira sur un levier en métal, et se retrouva dans un passage dépourvu de décoration, un mûr en pierre se remettant silencieusement en place derrière lui. Il quitta ce couloir pour un autre, plus large, et en emprunta un autre encore plus grand, celui-ci orné de peintures murmurantes et d'armures gigotantes. Il marcha rapidement le long du corridor, puis fit face à la gargouille, en murmurant, "Bonbon au maïs," sans hésitation discernable.

La gargouille s'écarta du passage, et Harry monta l'escalier en courant et toqua doucement à la porte d'en haut.

"Entrez," l'appela une voix grave et chaude de derrière la porte. Puis, alors qu'il obéissait, les yeux bleus et perçants du directeur pétillèrent en le regardant. "Harry, mon garçon! Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose?" demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

Le plaisir d'avoir achevé sa tâche avec succès se transforma en horreur. "Monsieur?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Le professeur Dumbledore haussa à peine les sourcils et leva une main pour le rassurer. "Un jour, peut-être, j'apprendrais à ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. En attendant, que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry?"

Le garçon s'avança et lui tendit avec hésitation une poignée de bandes de parchemin qu'il avait soigneusement empilé pour éviter des les froisser. "Vous m'avez dit de revenir lorsque je les aurai retrouvées, monsieur."

Le directeur cilla, mais lui prit la petite pile des mains. "En effet," murmura-t-il. "Tu as raison." Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux tandis qu'il feuilletait les différents bouts de papier, mais il sourit à Harry et dit d'une voix basse, "C'est très bien, Harry. Tu les as toutes récupérées. Et bien, cela va apaiser mes dernières inquiétudes, plutôt persistantes en effet, au sujet de ton orientation dans le château. Tu as trouvé toutes les salles que je t'ai demandé très rapidement, je dois dire. Bravo."

"Merci, monsieur," chuchota Harry, mal à l'aise face à ces félicitations.

"J'enlèverai les protections sur les portes qui te sont interdites seulement la semaine prochaine, lorsque les élèves arriveront, mais je suis ravi que tu n'aies plus besoin de la carte. Mais même après cela, j'aimerais que tu évites ces endroits-là. D'accord?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Parfait. Pendant cette dernière semaine de vacances, j'aimerais que tu suives l'emploi du temps de ton année scolaire pour qu'on puisse tous s'y habituer avant que la folie de la rentrée nous envahisse. Cela te semble raisonnable?" demanda-t-il, en lui tendant un parchemin.

Harry prit la feuille de papier et la lut avec difficultés, essayant d'interpréter la calligraphie, décorative et très jolie certes, mais plutôt difficile à comprendre. Les mots se révélèrent à lui au bout d'un moment, et il réalisa que c'était une liste de jours, d'horaires, de classes, de professeurs et de lieux. Il fixa le parchemin un peu plus longtemps, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au directeur, puis finalement il choisit le toujours acceptable , "Oui, monsieur."

"Très bien! Je t'attendrai avec impatience lundi après-midi. Demain, madame Guipure a accepté de venir ici pour te faire quelques robes, puisque je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à visiter le Chemin de Traverse, bien que le professeur Chourave dise que tu t'en sors très bien dans sa serre sans reflet. Tes livres et tout le matériel ont déjà été commandés et ils devraient être livrés dans les prochains jours. Nous nous chargerons de tes dépenses cette année, puisque c'est moi qui aie insisté pour que tu viennes plus tôt, mais je pense que cela te ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu d'argent de poche. Je peux t'en prêter un peu en attendant que tu puisses te rendre à la banque. Tu peux garder l'argent que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont fourni – les devises moldue ne sont pas acceptées dans la plupart des magasins sorciers, mais tu pourras récupérer l'argent de ton coffre familial une fois que tu seras prêt à aller à Gringotts. Jusqu'à là, dis-moi si tu veux acheter quelque chose."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, avec hésitation, lorsque le sorcier sembla attendre une réponse de sa part. Il savait ce qu'était l'argent, évidemment. Les Dursley en parlait beaucoup. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez, et c'était surtout dû au fait d'élever un monstre qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu mais qu'ils avaient fini par aimer. Mais il n'avait jamais touché de la monnaie, sauf lorsqu'il en trouvait en faisant le ménage ou la lessive – dans ce cas-là, il la regroupait proprement et la donnait aux Dursley – mais il n'en avait au grand jamais dépensé.

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis fut interrompu par un grondement de sa cheminée. Harry refoula son sursaut de surprise et son frisson de dégoût lorsqu'une tête apparut dedans, dansant dans les flammes vertes.

"Vous êtes là, Albus -- parfait! Je voulais juste vous --" La voix se tut lorsque le regard de l'homme fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua Harry. "Oh! Vous avez de la visite. Je reviendrais plus tard, désolé!"

"Mais non, mon garçon," contesta le directeur. "Nous avions fini. En fait, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas entièrement? Je suis impatient d'entendre ton rapport, et il y a quelqu'un ici que j'aimerais te présenter."

"Oui, oui, bien-sûr. Un moment," murmura l'homme. Et la lumière s'intensifia lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée. Il s'arrêta et essuya une trace de cendres sur son épaule. Une fois encore, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, qui se posèrent sur Harry et s'écarquillèrent. "Harry?" haleta-t-il, son regard parcourant le garçon avec une émotion sur le visage qu'Harry ne sut déchiffrer. Et pourtant, contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'avait rencontrées Harry, les yeux de l'homme s'arrêtèrent pas une fois sur son front.

"Oui, monsieur?" demanda-t-il, en tournant rapidement son attention vers le nouveau venu. Il était grand et mince, avait de courts cheveux châtains ponctués de quelques mèches grises et portait une robe rapiécée. Sa peau semblait pâle et étrangement fine, si ce n'étaient les sombres poches sous ses yeux d'un marron chocolat qui brillaient d'une lumière qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le directeur sourit d'un air heureux. "Là, je vois qu'après tout je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations."

"Non," souffla l'homme. "Je suis sûr qu'on te l'a déjà dit, Harry, mais tu es le portrait craché de ton père. Mais tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de moi – je suis Remus Lupin. J'étais ... j'étais un bon ami de ton père. De tes deux parents plutôt." Il tendit sa main droite.

Harry hésita pendant une fraction de seconde, puis leva la sienne. "Merci, monsieur. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

La main agrippa légèrement la sienne, puis le surprit en le tirant légèrement vers l'avant, mais cela suffit à le faire trébucher. Harry tomba, et il se retrouva englouti dans les bras du sorcier, serré contre lui, mais sans qu'il ait mal, et enveloppé dans la chaleur de sa robe qui sentait un peu comme le linge qui vient d'être lavé, et un peu comme les serres du professeur Chourave -- extraordinairement _vivant_. Il s'obligea à se détendre entre ces bras, en se demandant, alors qu'il attendait que la prise n'augmente en pression jusqu'à devenir douloureuse ou que le premier coup tombe, ce qu'il avait fait de mal. C'était pour avoir dit qu'il était ravi de le rencontrer, alors qu'il aurait évidemment dû – et il l'était – être horrifié par sa sortie des flammes, chose qui l'avait clairement identifié comme étant un sorcier?

"Je suis tellement _heureux_ de te revoir," murmura l'homme dans son oreille, puis il le relâcha, et se leva de là où il avait mis un genou à terre. Harry le regarda sans savoir quoi faire.

"Tes nouvelles sont-elles urgentes, Remus?" demanda le directeur.

"Pas vraiment," dit-il, son regard ne quittant pas Harry alors qu'il répondait distraitement à la question.

"Alors reste pour dîner, mon garçon, tu nous feras ton rapport dans la soirée. Pour l'instant, pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas un peu de temps avec Harry pour apprendre à le connaître? A moins que tu n'aies d'autres engagements ailleurs cet après-midi, bien-sûr."

"Je--" l'homme sembla hésiter, et finit par soupirer. "Je ne peux pas. Si je disparais pour plus d'une heure, on va commencé à me poser des questions."

"Très bien. Harry, voudrais-tu guider M. Lupin jusqu'au professeur McGonagall? Je vais appeler les autres pendant que tu y vas," ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers M. Lupin après qu'Harry ait promptement acquiescé. Il hocha la tête avec gratitude. "Merci. Je suis désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps."

"Ce qui doit être, sera," répondit le directeur avec un sourire pétillant. "Bien, alors allez-y. Je te verrai au dîner, Harry, bien que si tu as besoin de moi avant, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici."

"Oui, monsieur, merci."

"Ça me paraît bien," ajouta Remus. "Passe devant, Harry."

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il doucement, en se tournant vers la porte pour le guider en dehors du bureau.

"Je me demandais Harry, si tu pouvais me rendre un service?" lui demanda l'homme d'un air sérieux alors qu'ils sortaient de l'escalier et dépassaient la gargouille.

"Oui, M. Lupin," affirma-t-il rapidement. "Bien-sûr."

"Je me demandais si cela ne te dérangerait pas trop de m'appeler Remus? Chaque fois que je t'entends dire 'monsieur' ou 'M. Lupin', j'entends James et Lily se moquer de moi."

Harry s'immobilisa pendant un instant. "Je--" Il s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire.

"Oublie ça," murmura l'homme, en levant une main pour s'excuser. "Ne le fait pas si cela te dérange. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un autre étranger. Appelle-moi comme tu le souhaites."

Cherchant frénétiquement quelle serait la réponse appropriée, Harry traversa les corridors, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. Il était toujours censé appeler les adultes en dehors de sa famille par leurs noms. Mais désobéir à un ordre direct – ou du moins à une requête explicite? Finalement il déglutit difficilement, et chuchota, "Je peux faire ça, Remus."

Le regard qu'il lui donna en retour lui coupa le souffle. C'était le regard qu'il voulait recevoir depuis deux ans, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il y avait eu une broche dont la Tante Pétunia était tombée amoureuse, mais une fois qu'elle s'eut convaincue qu'elle avait les moyens de l'acheter, le vendeur lui avait dit que non seulement la broche avait déjà été vendue mais qu'elle avait été faite à la main, que c'était une de ces oeuvres qu'il est impossible d'en trouver deux identiques. Elle avait été incroyablement déçue. Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut son anniversaire, et la broche était le le cadeau qu'elle reçut de Dudley. Elle avait regardé son fils avec cette expression-là. La surprise et la joie toutes deux si profondes et si fortes qu'Harry aurait pu se perdre en elles sans jamais désirer quoique ce soit d'autre. Il en avait rêvé depuis ce jour, de ce regard qu'elle pourrait un jour lui donner. Peut-être quand il aurait prouvé qu'il pouvait s'améliorer, quand il _se serait _amélioré, elle serait si surprise, si heureuse pour lui. Il réprima désespérément la douleur sourde qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit ce regard maintenant, sachant qu'il ne le méritait pas. Ce n'était pas vrai, se souvint-il. Si ce n'est une autre tentative de piéger. Ce qui rendait ce regard si incroyable était le bonheur, mais aussi l'amour qui y brillaient, et Remus ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Personne sauf les Dursley ne le pouvait. Il le savait. Il _le savait_. Mais il avait toutefois envie de se laisser croire qu'il y avait un peu de réalité dans ces yeux. Il se força à sourire légèrement, puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, et tourna dans un couloir plus petit. Après avoir tapé une brique qui ouvrait le passage, il attendit que le mûr s'ouvre en douceur, et révèle une galerie sombre au-delà.

L'homme derrière lui eut un petit rire, et il le regarda, incertain.

"Tu as trouvé un des passages secrets, hein?" demanda le sorcier, en souriant.

Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. "On m'a dit d'explorer le château," expliqua-t-il.

Le sourire s'accentua légèrement, et Remus hocha la tête. "Ah, alors ce n'était rien d'autre que ton _devoir_ de trouver les passages?"

"Oui, mons -- Remus," se corrigea-t-il rapidement.

"Bien-sûr, ce n'est pas la peine de parler d'eux à ceux qui ne t'en parlent pas spécifiquement auparavant," continua l'homme, les yeux scintillants. "Ou de les montrer à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas."

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry s'était habitué à ne comprendre que très peu les raisons derrière les instructions qu'on lui donnait. Il les acceptait tout simplement. "D'accord," acquiesça-t-il avec un hochement de tête, en passant la porte docilement alors que Remus lui faisait signe de passer devant, il le suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Alors, que penses-tu de Poudlard, Harry? Tu auras des cours à suivre en Septembre?"

"Oui, Remus," répondit-il, "mais pas comme les autres élèves."

"Comment ça?"

"Le Choixpeau Magique n'a pas pu me répartir pour l'instant, alors le professeur Dumbledore a décidé que je suivrai des cours généraux et en partagerai d'autres avec les Premières Années. Mais je ne vais pas vraiment avoir de classes comme les autres élèves."

Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme sur lui, l'étudiant pensivement malgré l'obscurité du couloir. Finalement, Remus dit, "Je vois. Et bien, je suppose que c'est bien comme ça. Il est vrai que certains étudiants répartis plus tôt, ont passé des moments assez difficiles à cause de leur âge. On ne croirait pas qu'une année fasse beaucoup de différence, mais c'est le cas, quelques fois. Qu'est-ce que tu auras à étudier?"

"De la lecture et de l'écriture, des mathématiques, de l'Histoire, du Latin, de la Botanique, de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et des Potions."

En entendant le dernier mot, Remus trébucha légèrement. "Potions," répéta-t-il, en retrouvant son équilibre. "Avec le professeur Snape?"

"Oui, monsieur."

Il y eu un long silence alors qu'ils approchaient le bout du passage, et Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, mais s'arrêta quand une main toucha son épaule. Il s'immobilisa, et attendit.

"Il y a eu..." hésita l'homme, puis il continua. "Le professeur Snape est un homme bon, Harry. Il est très honnête, très loyal, et très courageux. Mais il ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec ton père, moi-même et nos autres amis, et c'est... il est possible qu'il ne soit pas très gentil avec toi à cause de vieilles rancunes. C'est injuste de reporter sur toi sa rancoeur à notre égard, mais il est possible qu'il le fasse. Si c'est le cas, essaye de ne pas le haïr, Harry. Il a traversé pas mal d'épreuves, et beaucoup, plus que ce que je ne veux bien admettre, sont de notre fait. Et c'est un vrai maître dans son art – il est impatient, se met facilement en colère, mais il est incroyablement doué. Il n'est pas toujours un bon professeur, mais si tu y mets du tien, tu pourras apprendre beaucoup de choses avec lui."

Harry attendit, horrifié qu'on puisse penser qu'il pourrait _haïr_quelqu'un, comme si, _lui_, pouvait regarder quelqu'un de haut et le juger, mais interrompre Remus n'était pas une option. Lorsque l'homme se tut, il lui dit rapidement, "Je ne hais pas le professeur Snape."

"Tu as déjà eu affaire à lui?"

"Oui, monsieur. Il est venu me chercher chez moi, et je suis resté dans ses quartiers lors de ma première semaine ici. Et il m'a donné un nom pour mon hibou," ajouta-t-il, en listant toutes les interactions auxquelles il pouvait penser entre lui et le professeur.

Un sourire surpris étira les lèvres de Remus et sa voix trembla à peine lorsqu'il répéta, "Il a nommé ton hibou?"

"Oui, monsieur. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant."

"Alors s'il te plaît, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Apparemment ce n'était pas nécessaire, et j'espère que ça ne changera pas ton opinion à son sujet. On continue?"

"Oui, Remus," acquiesça-t-il, en ouvrant la porte, et ils sortirent tous les deux du passage secret. Le bureau du professeur McGonagall était assez proche, et Harry se dirigea rapidement à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'avoir atteint, en sachant que si jamais elle n'y était pas, ce qui était peu probable, elle y aurait laissé une note pour dire où l'on pourrait la trouver. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et leva les yeux avec incertitude vers l'homme qu'il guidait.

Remus lui sourit de façon rassurante, et s'avança pour frapper doucement à la porte.

"Entrez," retentit la voix un peu pincée du professeur McGonagall.

Harry attendit d'autres instructions, mais une main sur son dos le poussa légèrement, lui indiquant d'entrer aussi. Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux sur eux et un petit sourire étira une seconde ses lèvres avant de migrer dans son regard.

"Remus! Je vois que tu as refait connaissance avec M. Potter."

"Et j'en aie été plus que ravi," approuva l'homme. "Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec lui. J'ai un rapport à faire, et je devrai m'en aller après cela. Mais Albus nous a envoyé vous chercher en personne pour qu'Harry et moi puissions au moins faire un peu connaissance."

"Bonne idée," acquiesça-t-elle. "Ton examen a-t-il été interrompu Harry?" ajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle regroupait et mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers, avant de se lever.

"Non, madame. Je l'ai fini juste avant que Remus n'arrive."

Elle jeta un oeil à l'horloge, puis son regard, étonné, revint sur lui. "Vraiment? Tu as dû réaliser un très bon temps dans ce cas. Tu as réussi, je suppose?"

"Oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il.

"Sur quoi portait son examen?" demanda Remus.

"Son apprentissage du plan du château," expliqua-t-elle. "Albus lui a fait une carte, mais il ne pourra pas vraiment la garder lorsque les étudiants seront là. On voulait être certain qu'il ne se perdrait pas."

"Ah," murmura-t-il, les yeux scintillants. "Et bien, il semble s'en sortir très bien."

"Oui," approuva-t-elle, en jetant un autre coup d'oeil à son bureau pour s'assurer que tout était bien rangé et elle hocha la tête de satisfaction. "Bon, allons-y."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui prit la tête de leur groupe, et Remus et Harry la suivirent, les yeux du sorcier pétillant d'amusement, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose de drôle que lui seul pouvait comprendre. "Alors, que vas-tu faire cet après-midi, Harry, puisque tu as fini ton examen?" lui demanda le professeur McGonagall.

"Je ne sais pas, madame. Personne ne me l'a dit."

"Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à madame Bibine de te surveiller un moment pendant que tu fais quelques loopings dans la Grande Salle? Tu n'as pas eu l'opportunité de voler depuis une semaine ou deux, si je ne me trompe pas?" proposa-t-elle.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer et s'alléger en même temps. Il voulait voler – et c'était là qu'était tout le problème. "Oui, madame. Je peux faire ça."

"La Grande Salle?" demanda Remus avec des yeux ronds. "La dernière fois que James a fait ça, il a eu une semaine de retenues!"

"Et ce n'était que James, n'est-ce pas?" répliqua le professeur de Métamorphose, un léger sourire caressant ses lèvres fines. "Bien-sûr, tu n'étais nulle part en vue à ce moment-là"

"Bien-sûr que non!" répondit l'homme, "Même mort, on ne me prendrait pas à violer ainsi les règles de l'école."

"Vivant non plus, évidemment. C'est toujours interdit, mais Harry est un cas spécial. Il ne peut pas sortir, mais ça serait vraiment dommage de brider son don pour le vol."

Immédiatement, de l'inquiétude effaça l'amusement dans les yeux de sorcier. "Il ne peut – Est-ce que les Mang--"

"Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Sa présence ici n'est pas un secret, mais il n'y a eu aucun signe d'intérêt particulier si ce n'est ce à quoi on s'attendait. Personne n'a testé nos protections, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais – et bien, je t'expliquerai tout plus en détails plus tard, l'explication la plus brève serait de dire qu'Harry souffre d'une agoraphobie sévère."

Remus cilla, en tournant son regard vers Harry, pour ensuite revenir sur le professeur McGonagall. "Il-- Mais--" commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour prendre une main d'Harry dans une des siennes avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. "Bref, ça n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Tu aimes voler, Harry?"

"Oui, beaucoup," admit-il, en sachant qu'il n'allait pas être punis pour son aveu, et en détestant cela.

"Tu crois que tu seras dans l'équipe de ta maison dans deux ans? Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras?"

"Je ne sais pas, Remus."

Cette fois, le sourire du professeur McGonagall devint un peu plus grand. "Oh, il le sera. Dès la première année, vraisemblablement, et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera à Gryffondor de se battre pour obtenir la dérogation nécessaire pour le _laisser_ voler en tant que Première Année."

"Vraiment? Tu dois être doué," dit-il à Harry.

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers le sol, les intonations de ces paroles étaient toutes incorrectes. Amusé, fier, et même en plaisantant, au lieu de la colère et de la déception qu'il aurait dû entendre.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha brièvement la tête. "En effet. madame Bibine l'a fait jouer, lui et d'autres enfants, à une partie de Esquivball pour son anniversaire, et Harry a gagné avec trente-deux lignes pour son premier match. Avec dix Spongeards lâchés sur la fin," ajouta-t-elle en semblant se souvenir d'autres détails. "J'aurais bien voulu voir ça – même si Xiomara a été assez gentille de me laisser voir son souvenir."

"Trente-deux?" demanda Remus les yeux exorbités, son amusement noyé sous le choc.

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque le professeur McGonagall répéta fermement, "Trente-deux. Une démonstration incroyable. Mais nous y voici. Bonbon au maïs. Harry, va trouver madame Bibine, s'il te plaît," finit-elle, pendant que la gargouille s'écartait du chemin.

"Oui, madame," accepta-t-il.

Remus mit un genou à terre et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry. "J'ai réellement été ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Harry. J'espère vraiment te revoir bientôt."

"Merci, monsieur," dit-il, en ne regardant pas ces yeux au regard sérieux qui brillait de tant de choses qui ne devraient pas être là. "Moi-aussi, je suis content de vous avoir rencontré."

L'homme l'attira à nouveau gentiment dans ses bras un instant, et le regarda partir en direction du bureau de madame Bibine. Harry n'entendit la gargouille revenir à sa place que lorsqu'il eut tourné à un croisement et il perdit la sensation de picotis qui était due au regard posé sur son dos.

Le vol était, comme toujours, tout comme il l'espérait, ce qui ne le rendit que plus effrayant. Il tint délicatement le balai miniature dans sa main lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre par la suite, en refoulant ses larmes alors qu'il pensait à la réaction de sa famille si elle le voyait – et à quel point il méritait cette colère.

"Tu pourrais leur dire que tu n'aimes pas."

Harry releva brutalement la tête pour voir qui lui parlait, et réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant sa propre porte, et qu'Augustus l'observait mélancoliquement. "Je suis désolé, Augustus," dit Harry poliment. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu as toujours l'air si triste quand tu reviens après avoir volé," dit l'enfant. "Si tu leur dis que tu n'aimes pas voler, ils ne vont pas te forcer."

"Mais j'aime voler," affirma Harry.

Augustus, confus, fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas logique," répondit-il. "Faire des choses que tu aimes ne te rend pas triste. Parce que tu les aimes. Si ça te rend triste, tu ne peux pas les aimer, parce que si tu les aimais, les faire te rendrait heureux." Agacé, il haussa les épaules et enleva une mèche de cheveux d'en dehors de ses yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à bien le dire, mais c'est vrai!" Il grimaça. "C'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir triste."

"Je suis désolé," répéta-t-il.

Le portrait soupira et s'ouvrit, et Harry entra dans sa chambre.

"Passe une bonne soirée, Augustus."

"Merci," dit le garçon, en lui offrant un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas totalement son regard troublé, puis se referma.

Une fois que la peinture fut fermé, Harry s'affaissa. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le sol en pierres dures, et regardait le jouet en forme de balai au creux de sa main. Une si petite chose, mais si maléfique en même temps. Même en tant que jouet, l'objet restait magnifique, sa silhouette lisse et nette, l'inscription sur un de ses côtés gravée en une jolie calligraphie. Même le grain du bois, rétrécit tellement qu'il devait plisser des yeux pour le voir, était beau. Terrifié par ce qu'il était en train de faire, il le posa sur le sol et, lentement et délibérément, il se leva, plaça le talon de son pied droit dessus et transférera tout son poids sur ce talon. Puis pivota. Le bruit du bois qui craque fut presque physiquement douloureux, mais il accueillit la douleur, car il la méritait. En méritait une bien, bien plus intense. Finalement, il ramassa les morceaux pleins d'échardes restants, observa un moment la petite pile, et, en contenant furieusement les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, il cacha les restes derrière la plantes de Neville. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait détruit quelque chose délibérément, et c'était ça la chose la plus terrifiante. Il ne devait pas casser de choses – même magiques, supposait-il. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider ce qui était digne d'exister ce qui ne l'était pas. Après tout, lui-même n'en était pas digne. Mais voler sur le balai lui paraissait plus incroyable à chaque fois, et il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, encore et encore.

Après le petit-déjeuner le lundi matin, Harry se dirigea prudemment à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle de DCFM, et frappa légèrement à la porte.

"Oui, oui , entrez!"

L'ordre irrité l'attira dans la pièce et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis, incertain, il se tourna vers le professeur Mungrove, en attendant.

Des yeux noisettes lui envoyèrent un regard noir. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que le professeur Dumbledore veut que nous fassions de vous cette semaine," déclara-t-elle. "Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment ravie de voir ma dernière semaine de liberté devenir soudainement bien moins libre. Mais c'est lui le patron, alors vous voilà. De plus, puisque c'est ma première – et avec un peu de chance ma seule – année d'enseignement ici, et que les notes et les programmes de mes prédécesseurs sont absolument inutiles, je n'ai simplement pas le temps de vous divertir. Ce n'est pas personnel, mais j'ai du travail."

"Oui, madame," dit-il à voix basse, s'attendant à être enfermé quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui. Il parcourut la pièce d'un oeil à la recherche un placard, mais n'en trouva pas.

"Très bien. Regardez l'étagère là-bas, choisissez quelque chose à lire, asseyez-vous et lisez. En silence. Compris?"

"Oui, madame," répéta-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque indiquée. Elle était large d'à peu près un mètre et possédait trois étagères pleines de livres. En se mettant à genoux devant, son souffle lui fut coupé d'angoisse lorsqu'il se mit à lire les titres. _Petit Ouvrage de Contre-sorts Pratiques_._Reconnaître les Créatures des Ténèbres_._Rêves obscurs et les Autres Pouvoirs des Faés_._Dix Boucliers Simples et Comment Les Utiliser_. Il posa enfin le regard sur un manuel assez fin intitulé, _Sans Sa Baguette: Protections et Défenses Mon-Magiques_.

Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, il tira le livre, s'agenouilla à terre, et leva le manuel vers son visage pour se mettre à lire. Puis il cilla lorsque ses yeux refusèrent d'accommoder. Confus, il l'écarta un peu, et fut soulagé de voir les mots devenir nets. Il n'était toujours pas habitué au changement de sa vue grâce aux lunettes. En silence, il commença à lire, pour être interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par un vif, "M. Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous pensez _faire_?"

"Je lis, madame?" répondit-il non sans hésitation, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

"Si vous avez choisi un livre, allez vous asseoir à une table, ne fainéantez pas sur le sol!"

Surpris, il se mit souplement sur ses pieds. "Désolé, madame," s'excusa-t-il, en s'asseyant au bureau le plus proche. Il attendit qu'elle retourne son attention sur ses papiers, avant de se remettre à lire. Son dos ne lui faisait plus autant mal qu'au début, quand il s'asseyait, mais il préférait toujours se mettre à genoux. C'était plus confortable, et c'était aussi ainsi qu'il était _censé_être. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit d'utiliser un meuble. Mais il avait l'habitude à présent de ne laisser ni son mal-être ni sa douleur le distraire, et il continua consciencieusement sa lecture.

Finalement, le professeur Mungrove se leva et vint vers lui. Harry se détendit prudemment, se préparant à un premier coup, mais elle dit à peine, "C'est fini. C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Qu'avez-vous choisi?" Elle lui prit le livre sans attendre de réponse, un doigt se glissant entre les pages à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Elle étudia la couverture pendant un long moment, puis se tourna vers Harry pour le regarder par-dessous ses sourcils froncés. Il s'immobilisa sous son regard. "Bon choix," dit-elle enfin. "Mais étrange."

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse, Harry risqua un, "madame?"

"La plupart des étudiants élevés par des Moldus choisiraient sans aucun doute le livre le plus ouvertement magique qu'ils puissent trouver," répondit-elle pensivement. En entendant son intonation, Harry se demanda s'il avait eu tort de parler – elle semblait plus se parler à elle-même qu'à lui. Soudainement, elle coinça un bout de papier entre les feuilles pour marquer l'endroit où il avait arrêté de lire, et remit le livre sur l'étagère. "Vous continuerez vendredi," dit-elle. "Allez manger."

"Oui, madame," accepta-t-il, en se levant de sa chaise pour quitter la salle.

Après le déjeuner il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour ce qui devrait être, pour les prochaines semaines, un cours d'histoire. Cela se révéla bien plus fatiguant mentalement que l'heure du professeur Mungrove, en effet le directeur commença immédiatement par lui demander s'il s'habituait à la vie ici, s'il aimait Poudlard, si Hedwige et sa Folle-Sorcière allaient bien, et s'il était content d'avoir Augustus comme portrait de porte. Harry fit de son mieux pour trouver les réponses qu'il voulaient entendre, et se détendit petit à petit lorsqu'il vit la légère lueur d'intense inquiétude dans les yeux pétillants du sorcier s'adoucir graduellement puis s'effacer. L'éclat avait presque entièrement disparu lorsque Fumseck quitta son perchoir dans le coin de la pièce pour venir s'installer, les yeux secs, sur l'épaule d'Harry, fredonnant doucement quand il lui gratta derrière la tête.

Bien qu'il était presque certain d'avoir convaincu le directeur, du moins un peu, qu'il ne savait pas que c'était mal d'être là, entouré de magie, Harry resta très angoissé pendant tout le cours. Derrière leurs étincelles, les yeux du vieil homme étaient vifs et ses questions ressemblaient exactement à celles que les Dursley lui avaient dit d'éviter. Des questions sur sa famille, sa vie chez lui, ses sentiments. L'heure sembla durer une éternité, et il fut grandement soulagé lorsqu'elle se termina.

Mais même si son cours avec le directeur avait été pénible, celui d'après fut réellement douloureux. Le professeur McGonagall le rejoint dans sa salle de classe, son bureau couvert d'albums photo débordant d'images mouvantes, la plupart montrant d'anciens élèves. Elle les feuilleta, pointant une image ici, marquant une pause au niveau d'une autre, avec un flot paisible de commentaires à propos des gens qui s'y trouvaient représentés. Et l'écrasante majorité des photographies qu'elle lui présenta montrait ses parents. Ensemble et séparés, seuls, avec des amis et des professeurs, il lui semblait qu'il y avait une réserve inépuisables d'elles, prises au plus tôt de leurs vies lorsqu'ils étaient à peine plus âgés que lui, comme au plus tard, où ils étaient adultes, ou presque, s'en allant de l'école pour de bon.

Dans une des premières images qu'on lui montra, un petit garçon avec de courts cheveux noirs tous ébouriffés, se tournait vers l'objectif pour cligner d'un oeil noisette par derrière ses lunettes (tout cela permit à Harry de le reconnaître sans que le Professeur McGonagall ne le nomme: James Potter. Tyran. Alcoolique. Sorcier. Monstre.) avant de se glisser derrière une fillette rousse, ses cheveux vibrants contre le dos de sa robe, pour lui jeter un sortilège de chatouillis directement dans les côtes. La fille se tortilla et se retourna, la bouche ouverte pour crier silencieusement, ses yeux émeraudes plissés et étincelants de fureur (Lily Potter. Gamine pourrie gâtée. Prostituée. Sorcière. Monstre.) alors qu'elle lançait un contre-sort. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent comiquement de consternation lorsqu'il vit la facilité avec laquelle elle se débarrassa de son sort, puis il se détourna et fuit, en riant tandis qu'elle le poursuivait.

Dans une autre, une Lily un peu plus vieille était assise sur un banc dans un jardin, presque cachée dans un buisson de lilas, les grappes de violets et de bleus des fleurs se mouvant légèrement dans la brise. A coté d'elle était assis un grand garçon à la peau pâle et aux lisses cheveux noirs attachés élégamment en une queue de cheval, et il souriait timidement. ("Le professeur Snape lorsqu'il était plus jeune," commenta doucement le professeur de Métamorphose.) Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'un livre énorme étalé sur leurs genoux. Elle hochait lentement la tête tandis qu'il pointant quelque chose sur le livre, sa bouche bougeant rapidement dans une explication complexe, en regardant tour à tour le livre et le visage attentif de la fille alors qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Puis, soudainement, son visage s'illumina de compréhension, et elle toucha son épaule avec une main pour attirer son attention et elle commença à parler avec excitation. Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme et ils partagèrent un sourire ravi.

Toujours plus récente, James précédait trois autres garçons dans une danse étrange. Le premier était grand et farouche, avec une chevelure noire et longue qui pendait devant ses yeux, et avait un tel sourire qu'Harry eut du mal à le regarder en face car il semblait dire à tout le monde qu'il_savait_qu'il était mauvais. Il le savait et semblait se repaître de le savoir. ("Sirius Black. Tu – un jour tu entendras son histoire. Mais pas aujourd'hui, Harry.") Le deuxième garçon avait des cheveux châtains et était mince dessous sa vieille robe et il affichait un bonheur paisible plus profond que la joie des autres. ("Remus, bien-sûr, que tu as rencontré hier. Il n'a jamais été plus heureux que lorsqu'il était entouré par ses amis.") Le dernier était un garçon blond et potelé qui était toujours un quart de pas décalé par rapport aux autres, toute son attention sur eux pour essayer d'être comme eux. Harry se sentit proche de ce garçon maladroit, car il savait à quel point c'était dur de se comporter comme le voulait les gens, tout en sachant n'être absolument pas comme eux ou comme ils voudraient qu'il soit. ("Peter Pettigrow. Un grand coeur, et un bon ami jusqu'à la fin.") Chacun avait ses mains posées sur les hanches du garçon devant lui et ils se déhanchaient en rythme avec les mains de James, qui tournaient l'une par rapport à l'autre. Tous les quatre ou cinq pas, une de ses mains s'élevait pour pointer le ciel sur un côté, et tous les garçons levaient la jambe de ce côté-là. Après quelques pas, ils changeaient de côté. Tandis que le professeur McGonagall riait en regardant la photo, d'autres élèves se précipitèrent dans l'image, et se joignirent la procession grandissante, en bougeant et riant en rythme.

La prochaine photographie datait à peu près de la même époque et montrait Lily, ses cheveux maintenus fermement en arrière, se tenant devant James, les mains sur les hanches, la mâchoire pointant en avant, la tête levée pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle parlait. Et il restait là, tout d'abord souriant largement, mais lentement son sourire se transforma en quelque chose proche du regret. Il voulut parler, mais une des mains de Lily, fermée en poing, se leva et le frappa avec assez de force pour que sa tête tourne sur le côté. Elle cracha une dernière phrase dans sa direction, puis se détourna, élevant furtivement une main pour chasser une larme de sur ses cils tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Il la regarda partir, ses doigts touchant distraitement sa mâchoire blessée, l'observant de dos avec un regard curieux et un chose qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses yeux dans toutes les autres images.

"Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que James s'est mis à aimer Lily," dit doucement le professeur McGonagall, un sourire aux lèvres en regardant la photo. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, incertain, espérant avoir mal entendu. Il savait que son père était une brute et un monstre, mais tomber amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle l'avait frappé? Mais alors, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais? Peut-être qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas bon et qu'il avait reconnu son coup comme un signe qu'elle l'aiderait à devenir meilleur? "Elle ne s'énervait jamais autant après qu'il l'ait harcelé," continua-t-elle, "mais s'il osait porter la main sur un de ses amis elle devenait furieuse. Merlin, elle aurait affrontée un basilic à une main pour protéger quelqu'un auquel elle tenait, et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que James a compris cela – et il a voulu être une de ces personnes pour qui elle ferait tout pour les protéger. Non pas qu'il voulait l'être, bien-sûr. James n'était pas un lâche. Mais il voulait être aimé comme seul Lily aimait – avec tout son coeur et toute son âme, loyale jusqu'à la mort et au-delà."

Elle tourna la page une fois de plus, puis s'arrêta lorsque l'horloge sur son bureau cliqueta légèrement. Levant les yeux vers elle, le professeur soupira. "Bien, notre heure est finie, et même maintenant alors que l'année n'a pas vraiment commencée, je pense que le professeur Snape ne sera pas content de te voir arriver en retard. Allez vas-y, Harry, nous pourrons regarder d'autres photo demain matin, si tu le souhaites."

"Oui, madame," acquiesça-t-il, en essayant de feindre de l'excitation lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle prétendait qu'il était un petit garçon qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, qui croirait tout ce qu'elle lui raconterait sur eux et qui se devait d'être impatient d'en entendre plus. Mais chaque image lui faisait mal et chaque mot le blessait plus encore. Il se rappela qu'il méritait la douleur, et ajouta, "Merci, madame," puis il descendit avec obéissance dans la salle de Potions, où il devait assister à sa leçon de mathématiques. Sa dernière épreuve du jour.

Le professeur Snape leva à peine les yeux de la potion sur laquelle il travaillait lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce. En réalité, il se trouvait dans un petit laboratoire privé juste à côté de la vraie salle des Potions, et quand Harry arriva, il fit un signe vers un tabouret, et il lui dit d'une voix dure, "Assis. Ici. Sans bouger et en silence. Je dois me concentrer."

Harry s'assit là où on lui dit, et se tint parfaitement immobile et silencieux, observant attentivement l'homme couper et mélanger les différents ingrédients, laissant de temps à autre la potion seule sur le feu pour aller nettoyer un chaudron, un pilon, un mortier, une lame ou une planche à découper, pour ensuite se hâter vers elle à nouveau. Il ne montra aucun autre signe d'avoir remarqué l'entrée d'Harry, qui se relaxa petit à petit sur son siège, rassuré de voir que pendant ce cours-là, au moins, il ne serait ni testé ni attaqué. Lorsqu'il comprit le schéma général des gestes du Maître des Potions lors de la préparation de cette potion, cela lui demanda un effort supplémentaire de rester à sa place, et ne de pas se lever pour aller laver le couteau après qu'il l'ait utilisé pour couper en morceaux les choses rouges et spongieuses qui apparemment ne pouvaient pas être mélangées à quoique ce soit d'autre. Ou prendre le chaudron après sa troisième utilisation, et pas avant, pour le récurer, mettre de l'eau bouillante dedans, et le laisser tremper pendant qu'un autre était utilisé trois fois, pour ensuite nettoyer ce chaudron-là et poser celui maintenant propre derrière celui qu'utilisait à présent le professeur Snape. Mais on lui avait dit rester là sans bouger, alors il resta immobile, même s'il continuait à observer soigneusement et à repérer où il pourrait se rendre utile si on le lui permettait.

Les deux heures se finirent, et il resta assis, silencieusement, attendant d'autres instructions tandis que le professeur continuait son travail. Finalement, il nettoya un chaudron pour la dernière fois, s'étira, détendit ses épaules, et se détourna de sa potion. Il s'immobilisa en voyant Harry. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit Harry rapidement, en réponse à l'irritation qu'il entendit dans la voix, et il grimaça intérieurement lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux sombres l'agacement que ses excuses provoquèrent. "Vous m'avez dit de ne pas bouger, monsieur."

"Il est évident que lorsque votre heure est finie, vous pouvez partir. Alors _partez_!" dit-il sèchement.

"Oui, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur," murmura Harry, avant de fuir la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, au dîner, Harry mangea en silence, répondant uniquement lorsqu'on lui posa une question directe. Toutefois, juste avant qu'il ne parte, le professeur Flitwick voulut lui parler en privé. "M. Potter, je me demandais ce que j'allais vous faire faire cette semaine pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyez pendant nos heures de cours, et je me suis soudain rendu compte que personne ne vous a montré comment faire quoique ce soit avec votre baguette d'entraînement! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, mais le temps passe si vite avant le début de l'année, vous savez. Amenez-la avec vous demain, et nous nous y mettrons," dit-il avec excitation.

"Oui, monsieur," accepta Harry.

"Oh, ça va être amusant!" s'exclama de plaisir le professeur Flitwick, en frottant joyeusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Bonne nuit, Harry, je vous verrai demain matin."

"Oui, monsieur," répéta-t-il, en regardant le petit homme se détourner et s'éloigner en bondissant légèrement, semblant compter quelque chose sur ses doigts.

Sentant ses épaules tomber de fatigue ou d'autre chose, Harry se redressa délibérément, et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer à aller au lit. Il savait que la véritable épreuve commencerait demain. Pour la première fois, il allait devoir décevoir quelqu'un et être médiocre à quelque chose intentionnellement.

* * *

"Met-moi sur ta tête, Harry." 

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains occupées à frotter une vieille tache sur le sol et il se mit à frictionner plus fort, pour essayer d'étouffer la voix du chapeau.

"Harry."

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent, mais il ne leva pas la tête.

La voix prit soudainement un ton sec et coléreux, étrangement ponctuée par un triste gazouillement du phénix, "Met-moi sur ta tête, Harry! Maintenant!"

Comme une marionnette, il se mit sur ses pieds, une main molle laissant tomber son balai, et il traversa la pièce, porta le chapeau, et le plaça sur sa tête, incapable de désobéir à ce ton lorsqu'il n'allait pas à l'encontre d'un de ses ordres directs du moment. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le tissu les recouvrit, et serra les dents quand les souvenirs de la semaine passée l'attaquèrent brusquement. Il y en avait des bons, bien-sûr: le professeur Snape ne lui avait plus ordonné de rester immobile, et après un moment d'observation où Harry s'était assuré d'avoir bien compris ses gestes, il s'était mis à nettoyer et à organiser les différents ustensiles pendant que le Maître des Potions travaillait. Le professeur Snape ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main une troisième fois vers un chaudron qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et qui, pourtant, était exactement là où il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Il avait marqué une pause, fixant le chaudron comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, puis s'était tourné vers la pile de gobelets empilés et nettoyés, vers les chaudrons propres, puis vers Harry comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là. Harry avait attendu des reproches ou un quelconque autre jugement, mais après un long moment, le Maître des Potions s'était simplement remis au travail, en posant de temps à autre un regard calculateur sur son élève alors que ce dernier continuait à l'aider sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, attendant la moindre erreur. Finalement, il avait reporté toute son attention sur sa potion, ce qu'Harry avait compris comme étant une bonne chose. Et lorsqu'il avait changé de potion, et qu'Harry s'était reculé pour mieux observer ses gestes, le professeur Snape lui avait dit sèchement quoi faire et quand, visiblement agacé qu'il ne le sache pas déjà, et Harry s'était rapidement exécuté, en réussissant à taire son 'désolé' instinctif. Il l'avait assisté tout au long de son pré-cours de potions et de mathématiques, une routine paisible s'installant lentement, tous les deux travaillant en silence sauf lorsque le professeur Snape voulut qu'Harry fasse une chose différente. Harry avait apprécié cette période silencieuse, et s'était efforcé à faire ses tâches le mieux possible.

Puis il y avait eu le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti dans la classe du professeur Mungrove, lors de sa lecture, quand il atteignit un paragraphe où il était dit que voir à travers les illusions n'était pas vraiment un acte de magie. Les Moldus pouvaient apprendre à le faire aussi bien que les Sorciers.

Mais ces bons moments compensaient à peine les horribles discussions avec le directeur, ou même le stock infini de photographies que lui amenait le professeur McGonagall, et encore moins les cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Le Choixpeau se concentra particulièrement sur ceux-là, marquant fréquemment une pause lorsqu'il put voir le visage du professeur et ses expressions de plus en plus déconcertées.

"Il se doute de quelque chose," commenta le chapeau.

Harry, observant ses propres souvenirs, se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas.

"Tu vas avoir, potentiellement, huit ans de tromperie à maintenir en place, et le professeur Flitwick commence déjà à se douter que quelque chose ne va pas après seulement cinq jours de simulation. Ça ne va pas marcher à ce rythme-là, Harry." Et comme Harry ne lui fournit pas de réponse, le chapeau continua, "Il est difficile d'échouer à apprendre quelque chose de manière convaincante. Surtout que tu leur as déjà prouvé que tu es intelligent et travailleur. Tu ne le convaincs pas, Harry."

"Je le dois," murmura-t-il finalement.

"A-t-il l'air convaincu selon toi?"

Le garçon, obstiné, resta silencieux.

"Tu as peur d'admettre un défaut? Tu n'arrives pas à le tromper, le nies-tu?"

En entendant la soudaine accusation, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. "Non, monsieur."

"En effet," chuchota la voix, redevenue douce. "Voila comment il faut faire, Harry. Cela a été prouvé encore et encore. On ne peut prétendre efficacement ne pas être bon à quelque chose _que_ si l'on est vraiment mauvais pour faire cette chose – et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourras pas simuler ça bien longtemps – ou si l'on est très doué pour la faire. La seule façon qui te permettra de les convaincre que tu n'arrives pas à faire de magie – et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que le professeur Flitwick sera le dernier de tes soucis: si le professeur McGonagall avait été là avec toi, elle t'aurait déjà demandé des explications – est de, non seulement apprendre ce qu'il t'enseigne, mais aussi de le maîtriser. Pour que tu puisses savoir quelle est la petite chose à changer pour que ça échoue. Lever sa baguette d'une fraction de centimètre de trop. La tournoyer à peine trop fort. Dire l'incantation avec juste la dose de stress nécessaire sur une syllabe donnée. Toutes ces erreurs difficiles à faire comprendre à un élève s'il n'a pas assez de subtilité, et encore plus difficiles à voir qu'elles sont faites délibérément. Mais tu ne comprendras à quel point tu peux échouer de manière convaincante que si tu sais comment réussir d'abord. Et si tu continues comme tu le fais à tout saboter – ta prononciation complètement fausse alors qu'il sait parfaitement bien que tu as une très bonne ouïe, les mouvements maladroits de ta baguette alors qu'il sait à quel point tu peux être gracieux – ils verront à travers toi en très peu de temps, Harry. Et à ce moment-là, ils réclameront des réponses."

Harry fut tellement choqué par le concept même d'apprendre, de maîtriser ses compétences magiques qu'il en perdit la voix un moment. Mais le chapeau n'eut qu'à piocher ses pensées directement dans son esprit.

"Est-ce pire d'apprendre la magie ou de laisser tomber ta supercherie, Harry?" demanda le Choixpeau, d'un ton calme. "Tu sais ce qui adviendra si tu te révèles à eux, n'est-ce pas? Ils se mettront à te questionner. Et une fois qu'ils auront commencer à te poser des questions, lorsqu'ils se seront rendu compte du nombre de questions à poser, ils n'auront pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour tout découvrir, Harry. Je ne suis pas le seul par ici qui peut lire les pensées, tu sais. Si tu leur donnes une raison pour le faire, tu n'auras plus aucun secret à garder. Et sais-tu ce qui arrivera une fois qu'ils auront découvert tous tes secrets?"

"Non," murmura Harry.

"Si, tu le sais, Harry. Bien-sûr que tu le sais. Qu'arrivera-t-il?"

"Ils me retourneront contre ma famille. Ils essayeront d'utiliser tout ce à quoi je tiens et que je connais pour corrompre mon esprit, pour que je les crois."

"Oh, ils feront ça, oui. Mais il y a plus, et tu le sais. Que feront-ils d'autre?"

"Du... mal," admit Harry, sa voix se brisant. "Ils feront du mal à ma famille, n'est-ce pas?"

"Après avoir vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Oh oui. Ils leur feront du mal. Il n'y a plus que toi, Harry. Protégeras-tu ta famille en apprenant ce que tu n'es pas censé apprendre? Pas pour l'utiliser, évidemment, car ça serait mal, mais simplement apprendre comment ça marche pour savoir prétendre de manière convaincante que tu n'y arrives pas? Réfléchis, Harry! Du moment que tu utilises la baguette d'entraînement, rien de ce que tu fais n'est vraiment magique. Que ce soit quand tu le fais pour le professeur Flitwick, ou quand tu apprends par toi-même pour pouvoir le convaincre réellement que tu n'arrives pas à apprendre. Tu sauras comment maîtriser la magie sans vraiment l'utiliser, et donc une fois que tu auras une vrai baguette tu ne seras pas _obligé_ d'utiliser la magie – et ainsi tu protèges ta famille, comment pourrais-tu considérer autre chose?"

"Je ne dois pas apprendre à utiliser la magie. Je dois échouer," posa Harry.

"Tu dois les convaincre que tu es inutile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," murmura-t-il.

"Et que seront-ils plus à même de croire, que tu es inutile car tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie, ou parce que, pour une certaine raison, tu refuses délibérément d'apprendre? Qu'est-ce qui les rendra le plus en colère, Harry? Es-tu censé les mettre en colère?"

"Non," chuchota-t-il. "Ils sont très dangereux et ils pourraient faire du mal à ma famille s'ils savaient qu'elle m'a préparé à leur résister."

"En effet, Harry. Veux-tu risquer ta famille ainsi? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'ils veulent?"

"Ils ne veulent pas que j'apprenne à faire de la magie!"

"Bien-sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas, Harry. Mais préféreraient-ils que tu saches faire, intellectuellement, et que personne le sache, pour les garder en sécurité, eux, toi et tes secrets que les sorciers continueront à essayer de dévoiler, ou plutôt que tu sois ostensiblement désobéissant, montrant ainsi aux sorciers que tu pourrais apprendre mais que tu refuses? Crois-tu qu'ils accepteront que tu désobéisses, Harry?"

Dès la première allusion à la désobéissance, un frisson secoua le corps d'Harry et sa respiration s'accéléra un peu.

"Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?" demanda le chapeau, sa découverte marquant sa voix.

"Oui," admit Harry.

"Tu as peur que si tu apprends à maîtriser la magie, tu sois tenter de l'utiliser. Que tu découvres que ta famille t'a menti pendant toutes ces années et que la magie n'est pas mauvaise ou anormale. Que si tu l'utilises, tu doives remettre en question tout ce que tu crois."

"Non!" haleta-t-il, choqué.

"Dans ce cas si tu es sûr de ce que tu crois, si apprendre les mécanismes de la magie ne te tentera pas, qu'y a-t-il de si dangereux, Harry? Qu'y a-t-il de si dangereux pour que tu risques ta famille?"

"Je ne suis pas censé apprendre," gémit-il, des larmes perlant au bout de ses cils, caché sous le chapeau.

"Tu n'es pas censé mettre ta famille en danger non plus._Réfléchis_, Harry. Est-ce pire de risquer la tentation, ou de risquer la vie et le bien-être de ton oncle et de ta tante?"

"Ils ne veulent pas que j'apprenne à faire de la magie," souffla-t-il, presque implorant.

"Ces platitudes te rassurent peut-être?" interrogea brutalement le Choixpeau. "Ta famille sera-t-elle fière de toi si le directeur t'emmène avec lui pour les confronter, et s'il savait tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit et fait? Est-ce qu'ils te regarderont et diront que ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'au moins tu ne les as pas laissés t'apprendre comment utiliser la magie? Te pardonneront-ils, Harry? Le feraient-ils?"

Harry jeta le chapeau loin de lui, et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, entourant sa tête de ses bras, essayant en vain de ne pas entendre les mots.

Soudainement la voix redevint douce, apaisante, et il l'entendit malgré ses bras, aussi clairement que si elle avait été directement dite dans son esprit. "Ça ne doit pas forcément se passer comme ça, Harry. Tu peux apprendre mais ne jamais te servir de tes leçons. Je peux d'enseigner comment les tromper, Harry. Mais seulement si tu me laisses faire. Je ne peux pas te montrer comment échouer sans t'apprendre à réussir. Ça ne _marchera_pas. C'est dur, je sais. Prendre des décisions sans personne pour te guider. Mais pense à ce que ton oncle te dirait s'il était là. Quelle est la priorité? Protéger Dudley et Pétunia de la magie, ou te protéger d'une possible tentation?"

"Les protéger," murmura-t-il, la voix étouffée et vide d'émotion.

"C'est ça. Ils n'ont aucune défense contre la magie. Tu es le seul capable de les protéger, et tu peux le faire en faisant ça. En apprenant à feindre l'incompétence de ton mieux. Et du moment que tu utilises la baguette d'entraînement tu ne _fais_ pas de magie. Tu _emploies_un objet magique, et il reste ainsi que tu t'en serves ou non, tu ne fais _rien_de magique en apprenant avec elle, Harry. Tu protèges juste ta famille. Prends ta baguette d'entraînement, Harry."

A contrecoeur, sa main plongea dans une poche de sa robe qu'on lui avait fournie plutôt dans la semaine, et sortit la tige de bois.

"C'est bien, Harry. Très bien. Maintenant répète après moi. _Wingardium leviosa!_"

xxxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, Fred et George Weasley.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)  
A bientôt!  
Nyx.


	10. L'arrivée des élèves

_Auteur:_ Dreamfall.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Dreamfall. Je rappelle que c'est une **traduction**.  
_**ATTENTION !**_ Cette histoire est assez dure. Elle contient plusieurs sortes d'abus. Harry a une mentalité d'elfe de maison. Je n'exagère pas. Les chapitres sont durs et dérangeants. Toutes les âmes sensibles sont priées de quitter cette page.  
_Notes:_ La chanson du Choixpeau appartient aussi à Dreamfall, je l'ai traduit comme j'ai pu... "  
Bonne lecture!

xxxxxx

**Chapitre Dix  
L'arrivée des élèves**

Harry s'assit en silence à sa place, entre le directeur et la chaise vide du professeur McGonagall, et essaya de cacher sa nervosité grandissante. Les discussions étaient moins nombreuses que d'habitude autour de la table, l'attente pesant sur tout le personnel. Le directeur rayonnait de joie, le professeur Flitwick se tortillait presque d'impatience sur son siège, le professeur Snape jetait un regard noir aux portes de la Grande Salle, et les autres enseignants exprimaient tous leur enthousiasme et anxiété d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent, et Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsque les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans un flot qui ne sembla jamais s'arrêter. De plus en plus d'enfants arrivèrent, bavardant et riant tandis qu'ils inondaient l'énorme salle, et ils se séparèrent, chacun allant choisir une place à l'une des quatre tables. Harry n'avait jamais pu imaginer la pièce remplie, et vague après vague les étudiants s'engouffraient incessamment dans la salle, et il pouvait à peine comprendre le nombre qu'ils étaient. Certains d'entre eux levèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs pour sourire ou saluer un adulte, mais une fois que leurs regards tombaient sur Harry ils se mettaient à le fixer, à donner un coup de coude à leurs amis, et le pointer du doigt. Il déglutit pour faire passer la boule dans sa gorge et voulut disparaître. Puis réprima les excuses qui passèrent presque ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa avoir souhaité faire quelque chose d'aussi magique.

Une main toucha légèrement son épaule, et il se tourna rapidement vers le directeur, se mordant la langue pour taire d'autres excuses lorsqu'il vit son sourire pétillant.

"N'oublie pas de respirer," lui chuchota le directeur, en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, en inspirant et expirant consciencieusement.

Le directeur lui fit un clin d'oeil, et il dirigea son attention sur le flot d'élèves arrivant.

Finalement, le déluge d'enfants s'arrêta, et il restait _pourtant_ des sièges vides au niveau des quatre tables. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le professeur McGonagall, un tabouret à trois pieds dans une main et le Choixpeau magique dans l'autre, conduisit une longue file d'élèves plus jeunes à travers la salle. Elle signala fermement aux enfants de rester où ils étaient, avança de quelques pas, puis posa le tabouret à terre et le Choixpeau au-dessus. En essayant de ne pas fixer le chapeau, les yeux d'Harry parcoururent la pièce et il vit que chacun fixait le vieil objet, la plupart avec impatience, bien que certains, au bout de la rangée d'élèves toujours débout, près des portes, semblaient plus confus qu'impatients. Ceux-là ne furent que plus étonnés lorsque le chapeau frissonna légèrement, puis ouvrit la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche, et se mit à parler -- ou, plutôt, chanter.

_Une année est passée,  
Une autre est arrivée.  
Tout change, comme il se doit,  
Mais les moeurs passées sont toujours là.  
Et donc, un chapeau vous montrera  
Quelle maison vous accueillera  
Quels amis seront les plus chers  
Et quels aspects se cachent dans vos gestes._

_Si la loyauté et la diligence  
Sont plus pour vous que même la chance  
Si l'ouvrage est ce à quoi vous aspirez  
Et qu'un simple don ne sera jamais assez  
Alors Poufsouffle sûrement sera  
Là où on vous ouvrira les bras!_

_Si vous préférez contourner votre labeur  
Par un esprit vif et astucieux  
S'attaquer de front à une affaire  
Ou s'approcher habilement de par derrière  
Alors ne cherchez plus autre part,  
Car votre place est parmi les futés Serpentards!_

_Ou peut-être était-ce mieux  
De confronter toute chose à visage découvert  
Se précipiter au péril pernicieux  
Et risquer tout pour un honneur amer  
Si tel est le cas, la maison parfaite pour vous  
Sera Griffondor sans aucun doute!_

_Si raison et sagesse ont enchaîné  
Votre coeur en une étreinte aimée  
Que les rêves du savoir vous attirent  
Et que seul le génie sera votre avenir  
__Alors Serdaigle vous tend les bras  
Et soyez digne d'être là-bas!_

_Et bien avancez, et revêtez-moi  
Je choisis toujours au mieux  
Quelle maison vous conviendra.  
Mais ce n'est point un test!  
Ne craignez rien, laissez-moi voir,  
Et c'est moi qui fera le reste!_

Harry sursauta discrètement lorsque tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se mit à frapper des mains et à crier à la fin de la chanson, son regard cherchant ce qui pouvait bien se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient en train d'ovationner le chapeau– ils montraient leur enthousiasme tout comme l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley le faisaient quand leur équipe favorite marquait un but au football. Cela lui sembla vraiment bizarre qu'ils fassent ça maintenant. Le Choixpeau inclina sa pointe en direction des quatre tables, puis redevint immobile, patientant, et le bruit se tut peu à peu.

Le professeur McGonagall se mit à coté du tabouret, un long rouleau de parchemin dans une main, et regarda sévèrement les nouveaux élèves. "Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez ici pour qu'il vous répartisse," dit-elle. Elle déroula son parchemin, se racla la gorge, et dit haut et fort, "Arlington, Edward."

Un autre frisson refroidit les épaules d'Harry quand un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris s'avança nerveusement, prit le chapeau, se percha sur le tabouret face aux enseignants, et le posa sur sa tête, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses lorsque le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux. Après un moment, le Choixpeau cria, "Serdaigle!"

La garçon enleva le chapeau tandis que la table sous la bannière bleue et bronze avec un aigle représenté explosa d'applaudissements, et l'incertitude du garçon fit place à de la joie lorsqu'il sauta du tabouret pour rejoindre les élèves bruyants, visiblement rassuré d'avoir un tel accueil. Harry trembla, et il s'obligea à se calmer quand ses mains se resserrèrent d'elles-même.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry."

Il leva les yeux vers le directeur, surpris par le réconfort qu'il lui accordait, et vit un grand sourire étirer les lèvres de l'homme.

"L'année prochaine, ce sera toi là-bas, et leur hospitalité ne sera que plus intense, puisqu'ils te connaîtront déjà."

Harry déglutit difficilement, son estomac se retournant en imaginant la scène horrible. "Oui, monsieur," accepta-t-il, en tentant au moins de faire disparaître l'horreur de sa voix, puisqu'il se savait incapable de simuler de l'enthousiasme.

Il reçut un autre sourire pétillant, et le directeur reporta son attention sur la répartition en cours. Harry observa la scène alors que les élèves étaient divisés, chacun allant à une des quatre tables où ils étaient accueillis avec des acclamations, d'occasionnelles poignée de mains ou des tapes dans le dos. La plupart des enfants fut réparti rapidement, quelques secondes après que le Choixpeau ait touché leur tête. Le plus long fut d'une minute ou presque, bien que cela fut suffisant pour distraire l'attention des autres étudiants, qui se mirent à remuer sur leur siège. Et, le plus souvent, ils se reportaient sur lui, les pauses les plus longues du chapeau ponctuées par des chuchotements entre les élèves, leurs regards fixés sur Harry jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau crie le nom d'une maison et ne réclame à nouveau leur attention.

Enfin, la parade des étudiants prit fin, les sièges finalement tous occupés, puis le tabouret et le Choixpeau furent emmené hors de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall prit place à coté d'Harry et le directeur se mit debout et leva une main pour réclamer le silence qu'il obtint rapidement. "Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de commencer votre repas, alors je resterai bref et partagerai juste quelques mots avec vous avant le dîner: Machin! Adipeux! Myriade! Et onde!

"Je vous remercie!" Il se rassit, et une fois encore la salle explosa d'applaudissements.

Harry observa anxieusement les élèves acclamer et rire. Il était perturbé par la joie surprise qu'affichaient les plus jeunes après avoir remarqué que les tables n'étaient plus désertes de vaisselle mais étaient, à la place, couvertes de plats et de mets divers. Harry se servit à contrecoeur, et commença à manger, en essayant de ne pas sentir le goût de la nourriture car il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être capable de la manger. Il se nourrit tout de même, avant qu'un des professeurs n'ait le temps de poser un regard inquiet sur lui, ou que le professeur Dumbledore n'empile plus d'aliments dans son assiette pour l'encourager à manger plus. Il étudia les étudiants en contrebas avec une appréhension fascinée, sans jamais en regarder un directement, mais les observant malgré tout parler, rire, se donner des coups de coude et se voler de la nourriture les uns aux autres. Certains l'observaient, eux aussi, mais il faisait attention à ne pas poser les yeux sur ceux-là, soucieux de croiser leur regard.

Le dîner était interminable, s'éternisant comme jamais, et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas une seule seconde où il n'était pas observé par une ou deux personnes. Harry trouva cela très oppressant et éreintant, et il dut se forcer à manger sans rien laisser paraître jusqu'à ce que son assiette soit vide et que le directeur ne lui lance plus de regards significatif l'encourageant à se resservir. Finalement, les bruits des couverts contre la porcelaine et des verres qu'on repose sur les tables s'effacèrent peu à peu tandis que tout le monde finissait son repas. Ces mêmes bruits reprirent de plus belle lorsque les plats principaux disparurent pour faire place à toutes sortes de desserts. Enfin, quand ceux-là, à leur tour, furent dévorés, le directeur se leva à nouveau.

"Bien, à présent, en espérant que vous m'entendez par dessus les gargouillements de vos estomacs, j'aurais encore quelques mots à vous dire en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école.

"Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tout élève sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt entourant le château. Je crois que certains de nos étudiants feraient bien de se le rappeler," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, les yeux parcourant la pièce pour s'arrêter sur trois ou quatre personnes ou groupes d'élèves.

"Comme chaque année, il est interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors des cours dans les couloirs.

"Les essais pour le Quidditch auront lieu lors de la deuxième semaine du trimestre. Quiconque désireux de jouer pour sa maison devra s'adresser à Madame Bibine ainsi qu'à son capitaine d'équipe. Si vous ignorez qui est votre capitaine, je suis sûr que qui que ce soit dans votre maison saura vous renseigner." Un rire discret traversa la salle, et Harry observa tout autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

"J'aimerai vous présenter le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de cette année, le professeur Mungrove." Il y eut des applaudissements éparpillés dans la pièce, et l'enseignante salua d'un signe de tête, semblant vouloir être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

"Une dernière chose, mais non moins importante, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué mon jeune invité ici présent," ajouta le directeur, en faisant un geste de la main vers Harry. Ce dernier s'obligea à rester immobile et détendu sous tous leurs regards. "Voici Harry Potter."

Et toute l'attention qu'il recevait déjà s'accentua. "_Potter_?" entendit-il.

"_Le_ Harry Potter?" demanda un autre élève.

Harry se sentit se recroqueviller sous le poids de leur regards, et il se força à arrêter, baissant les yeux sur la table, attendant la suite.

"Harry est trop jeune pour rejoindre les premières années, mais il a dû venir ici pour d'autres raisons. Il se joindra aux premières années pour certaines de leurs classes, et il aura d'autres cours à suivre par lui-même. Harry ne sera réparti dans une maison que l'année prochaine lorsqu'il sera officiellement reconnu comme étudiant, il ne dormira donc dans aucun des dortoirs, et il n'aura pas non plus de table assignée. Il pourra s'asseoir où il le voudra, avec vous ou à sa place, ici, à la table des enseignants. Soyez conscient qu'il ne possède pas encore de baguette magique, ainsi tout acte de magie à son encontre ne sera pas toléré." Il se tut pendant un long moment, ses yeux errant dans la pièce, son visage étrangement sérieux alors qu'il regardait un à un chaque élève.

Puis ses yeux se remirent à pétiller et il eut un grand sourire. "Aidez-le donc à se sentir chez lui. Vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre s'il vous y invite, bien que vous serez toujours priés de retourner dans vos dortoirs avant le couvre-feu. Bien, certains d'entre vous semblent un tantinet fatigués," ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire insipide en direction de deux élèves qui baillaient largement derrière leurs mains, "alors je vais vous libérer ! Bonne soirée à vous tous."

Suite à ça, ce fut le parfait chaos. Ou du moins, selon Harry. Quelques étudiants bondirent de leur banc et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, tandis que d'autres se réunirent en petits groupes pour discuter. Certains se servirent une autre part de pudding, alors que les plus jeunes observaient le tout avec un air perdu et effrayé, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelques-uns des élèves les plus âgés de chaque table ne les rassemblent pour leur parler.

"Les préfets," expliqua le directeur à Harry lorsqu'il le vit examiner un de ces groupes. "Ils aident les nouveaux venus à s'installer dans leur maison – ils leur disent leur mot-de-passe, leur montrent les chemins les plus rapides pour atteindre leur dortoirs, et leur expliquent les règles et tout le reste. Tu peux les reconnaître grâce à leur badge," ajouta-t-il, en hochant la tête vers le préfet le plus proche, une Poufsouffle aux cheveux bruns et au sourire accueillant, et Harry remarqua qu'à la place du blason noir et jaune que les autres élèves portaient, le sien avait un grand 'P' superposé au-dessus du dessin. "Si jamais tu te perds ou que tu as des problèmes, peu importe lesquels, et que tu ne trouves pas d'enseignant, adresse-toi à un des préfets," lui dit le professeur Dumbledore. "Ils t'aideront ou iront chercher quelqu'un qui le peut. N'hésite pas à les aborder – ils sont là pour ça."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit doucement Harry, en se demandant si ce n'était pas une sorte de test, comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'il puisse déranger quelqu'un avec ses propres problèmes, comme s'ils avaient une quelconque signification.

"Très bien." Le directeur jeta un oeil aux autres professeurs et membres du personnel, qui étaient tous toujours assis et bavardaient entre eux, puis il observa le dernier groupe d'élèves se masser près de leur préfet, et sourit. "Et bien, Harry, qu'en penses-tu?"

Il hésita pendant un long moment, mal à l'aise par l'étrange question, et tenta de trouver une réponse acceptable. "Ils sont si _nombreux_, monsieur," se risqua-t-il à dire.

Le professeur Dumbledore rayonna. "Oui, en effet," admit-il. "Et ils sont tous très curieux à ton propos, évidemment! Je crains que nous n'aurions pas pu éviter ça, mais ils finiront par se calmer, ne t'inquiète pas, et tu arrêteras de te sentir comme un animal dans un zoo!"

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite la référence, puis il se souvint que sa famille était déjà allé dans un zoo, deux ans auparavant. Des animaux étaient maintenus enfermés dans des cages et des 'habitats', un mot que ses livres de sciences n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à lui expliquer, pour que des gens qui n'auraient jamais pu les voir puissent les regarder. Il se demanda pourquoi ces gens voudraient le regarder lui. Ne feraient-ils pas mieux de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas? Mais ils ne _voulaient _pas devenir s'améliorer, se rappela-t-il en refoulant un frisson.

Dès que les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière les derniers étudiants, le professeur Snape se leva, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide, ses robes tourbillonnant à chaque enjambée. Un grognement à l'autre bout de la table lui apprit que le professeur Mungrove n'était pas impressionnée par ses manières, mais à son tour, elle partit presque aussi rapidement. Plusieurs autres enseignants suivirent leur exemple.

Une ombre s'abattit sur Harry, et, en se cachant sa peur, il se leva pour saluer Hagrid. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur, pas même d'Hagrid, qui étaient si grand et bruyant. Et puis, il se comportait étrangement vis-à-vis d'Harry, comme s'il était... plus que normal. Plus que bien. Presque comme l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia se comportaient envers Dudley lorsqu'il était malade – comme quelque chose qui méritait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on la chérisse et qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Harry ne savait jamais vraiment comment se conduire vis-à-vis du géant – il se doutait qu'encore, ce n'était qu'un test à passer, car, vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'il ait une telle image de lui-même, n'est-ce pas?

"Coucou Harry, comment elle va ta chouette? Tu as assez à manger pour elle?" Ses paroles semblaient toujours un peu dures, brutes, comme s'il ne se décidait à parler qu'après avoir déjà dit la moitié de ses mots, et Harry devait réprimer un sursaut de surprise à chaque début de phrase, même s'il savait que le géant allait parler.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il poliment. "Hedwige va très bien et il me reste beaucoup de nourriture pour elle, merci de vous en inquiéter."

"Très bien, très bien." L'homme immense resta silencieux, et Harry s'immobilisa. "Tu viendras prendre un thé avec moi un jour, hein, Harry?"

Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer, et un frisson soudain le parcourut lorsqu'il s'imagina traverser le grand parc jusqu'à la maison du Gardien des Clés et des Lieux. "Oui, monsieur," accepta-t-il.

"Pas avant que tu ne sois plus à l'aise avec le ciel, Harry," interrompit gentiment le directeur. "Hagrid sous-entendait lorsque tu le souhaites."

"Oh, oui, bien-sûr," répondit rapidement Hagrid, horrifié. "Fait jamais rien que tu veux pas, Harry, pas pour moi en tout cas."

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha et il dut s'efforcer à ne pas reculer lorsque le géant sembla soudainement descendre sur lui, pour poser un genou à terre. Mais même ainsi, il surplombait toujours le petit garçon. "J'réfléchis pas toujours jusqu'au bout, Harry, mais même si ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes, à moi et à Crockdur, n'viens pas si tu veux pas."

Harry hocha rapidement la tête et réussit à chuchoter, "Oui, monsieur." Il essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que dirait l'Oncle Vernon s'il le voyait consentir à une telle chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

Il attendit, parfaitement immobile, s'attendant à moitié à ce que ces énormes mains ne le giflent pour le punir d'avoir accepté de mettre ses préférences devant les ordres d'une autre personne. Ces mains qui étaient encore plus grandes que celles de l'Oncle Vernon. Finalement, l'homme soupira et dit, "Bon, on s'verra à l'occasion, hein, Harry?"

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il de nouveau, et l'homme s'éloigna. Harry se tourna vers le directeur lorsque celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda "Monsieur?"

"Hagrid avait beaucoup d'affection pour tes parents," dit lentement le professeur Dumbledore, son regard étrangement sérieux.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry.

"Il a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, tu sais."

Harry s'efforça à hocher la tête, et attendit.

"Tu sais que," le directeur hésita un moment puis reprit, "Tu es conscient, n'est-ce pas Harry, qu'Hagrid ne te ferait jamais de mal?"

"Oui, monsieur," assura-t-il aussitôt, en se demandant s'ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler honnêtement de ce qu'il était, de la raison pour laquelle ils le traitaient aussi mal.

Mais le directeur se contenta d'un hochement de tête. "Très bien, je suppose qu'il faut prendre le temps de s'y habituer. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est petit." Il marqua une pause, et Harry attendit anxieusement la suite. Tout le monde ici marquait de longues pauses, chose que sa famille ne faisait presque jamais. Il n'avait pas encore compris leur signification, mais elles le mettaient mal à l'aise. "Bien, les couloirs devraient être déserts à présent," dit finalement le professeur Dumbledore. "Allez, va te coucher – le petit-déjeuner est bien évidemment à la même heure demain matin, mais je crois qu'il te faudra un moment pour t'habituer à tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle."

"Oui, monsieur," répéta-t-il, puis il sortit discrètement de la pièce. Les corridors s'étaient vidés, il ne vit donc personne, même s'il put entendre de temps en temps l'écho de quelques pas ou d'un rire au loin. C'était angoissant après ces semaines de silence, presque plus pénible que de voir autant de personnes d'un coup.

Puis il entendit une voix tandis qu'il s'approchait du couloir où sa chambre était. Une voix bizarre. Elle appartenait à quelqu'un de jeune, se dit-il, mais il n'en était pas sûr, et, étrangement, elle semblait changer tous les deux trois mots, c'était très discret mais c'était là. Il ne comprit pas les paroles au début, juste le son et le ton de la voix, parfois cajolante, parfois suppliante, sans jamais prendre de respiration, ces étranges variations ne semblant suivre aucune logique. Les sons se séparèrent en mots lorsqu'il se rapprocha.

"Allez, Auggie, ne sommes--"

"--nous pas tes amis?"

"Ne venons--"

"--nous pas--"

"--te voir--"

"--quand personne d'autre ne vient?"

"Ne t'avons-nous pas montré--"

"--où était ce tableau--"

"--avec tous les--"

"--chocolats?"

"Ne sommes-nous--"

Harry tourna à l'intersection et s'arrêta, confus. Ce n'était pas une personne, mais deux élèves, si semblables, de là où il était, qu'il se demanda pendant un moment si l'un n'était pas un reflet bizarre de l'autre. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, parce qu'ils parlaient chacun à leur tour, ce qui expliquait les infimes changements de voix tous les trois mots. Et puis même en oubliant qu'ils étaient dédoublés, leur apparence était plutôt intimidante. Ils étaient plus grands que lui de plusieurs centimètres, et, tout contre leur robe d'étudiant d'un noir profond, leurs cheveux cuivrés l'éblouirent presque. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que des cheveux puissent avoir cette couleur.

"Oui, mais ça n'a _rien _à voir," les interrompit Augustus. "Ce n'est pas le fait que vous soyez mes amis! Le prof Dumbledore m'a _confié_ la chambre d'Harry et je ne peux pas laisser--" Ses yeux gris et anxieux se posèrent sur Harry où il s'était arrêté au coin, et il leva une main avec gratitude. "Harry! Dis à ces deux-là de s'en aller! Ils ne m'écoutent pas!"

Harry cilla de surprise, mais dit avec obéissance, "Allez-vous en."

Les garçons se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'Augustus l'appela, et Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il vit leur visage. Il essaya d'adapter son regard pour traverser l'illusion, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir, si ce n'est les deux faces identiques avec de grands yeux bruns, des bouches étirées par des larges sourires, et des douzaines de petits points marron-roux sur leurs joues. Une personne, mais en double. Et tandis qu'il les fixaient, ils s'approchèrent. Il baissa à peine les yeux, après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, et s'immobilisa complètement.

"Harry Potter! Génial! Nous étions--" commença celui de gauche.

"--impatients de te rencontrer," finit l'autre.

Chacun d'entre eux lui prit une main et la secoua énergiquement, tandis qu'Harry restait figé, attendant de voir ce que cette personne double allait lui faire.

"Et tu ne pensais pas--" dit l'un d'entre eux.

"--_vraiment _ce que tu as dit quand tu nous--"

"--as demandé de nous en aller. Je suis Fred Weasley."

"Et je suis George. Tu es là--"

"--depuis un moment. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de nous?"

Ils relâchèrent ses mains, et Harry les laissa retomber le long de son corps, en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard qui semblait un peu déçu. Il les regarda à tout de rôle lorsqu'ils parlèrent, observant les visages similaires et notant les légères variations de leurs voix. "Non," admit-il.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et grimacèrent. "Tu es là depuis combien de temps?"

"Cinq semaines," dit-il, en forçant ses mains à se détendre lorsqu'elles voulurent se contracter nerveusement.

"Et les professeurs sont resté là tout le temps?"

"Oui."

"Et aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais parlé des Jumeaux Weasley ?"

"Non." Harry fut soulagé d'entendre ce qu'ils étaient – il savait ce qu'étaient des jumeaux, ils étaient mentionnés dans ses livres de sciences, mais il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, sauf Padma et Parvati qui ne se ressemblaient pas autant que ces deux-là. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas une espèce de reflet magique ou quelque chose du genre.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent encore pendant un moment, puis Fred prit une mine renfrognée. "Il est évident que nous n'avons pas fait aussi bonne impression que nous le pensions."

"Évident, oui. Nous allons devoir faire mieux cette année."

"Sans aucun doute."

"Pas même Snape?" demanda George, en se tournant vers Harry, avec un semblant de geignement dans la voix.

"Non, je suis désolé. Il n'a jamais parlé de vous."

"Bon, ça ne va pas du tout aller, tout ça. Bref. On peut entrer?"

"Non!" coupa Augustus, la mine boudeuse. "Il vous a _dit_ de partir! Vous n'êtes pas censés être là!"

"Le directeur a dit qu'il pouvait inviter des gens--"

"--s'il le voulait. Et--"

"--il veut, bien évidemment, nous inviter."

"Pas vrai, Harry?"

"Ne te préoccupe pas d'Auggie – il est juste jaloux qu'on parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui."

Le petit garçon dans le tableau semblait être près à éclater en sanglots. "Ce n'est _pas _vrai_!_ Mais le directeur a _dit_ que j'étais censé garder la porte de la chambre d'Harry!"

"Et c'est ce que tu as fait!" dit de façon rassurante le garçon qui s'était présenté sous le nom de George, celui qui avait une voix à peine plus aiguë. "Nous n'avions aucune de chance de passer avec toi ici. Tu as fait ton devoir avec honneur et talent."

"Sauf que maintenant Harry est là et il est d'accord, alors tu peux nous laisser entrer," ajouta Fred.

"Vous vous moquez de moi!" cria l'enfant, la lèvre tremblante. "Vous êtes méchant et je vous déteste et Harry ne veut pas de vous ici!"

La paire prit un air d'innocence outrée. "Comment peux-tu dire ça?"

"Alors qu'on se débrouille pour faire devant toi--"

"--des démonstrations des choses sur lesquelles on travaille--"

"--et tout?" demandèrent-il, en reprenant leur va-et-vient.

"Auggie, vraiment, est-ce qu'on s'est _jamais _moqué de toi?"

La lèvre inférieure du garçon devint plus saillante et il croisa les bras sur son torse. "Oui."

"Bah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est seulement parce--"

"--qu'on te considère--"

"--comme de notre famille!" finirent-ils ensemble. "Allez, Auggie, tu sais qu'on taquine tout ceux qu'on aime!"

"Ouais, et tout ceux que vous n'aimez pas!" répliqua-t-il. "Et tout ceux dont vous n'avez rien à faire. Ce n'est pas important, de toute façon-- Harry vous a dit de partir, alors partez!"

"Mais il ne le pensait pas! Il ne savait même pas qui on était. Et donc, maintenant qu'on s'est présenté--"

"-- on peut entrer--"

"--n'est-ce pas, Harry?" demandèrent-ils, en terminant leur phrase ensemble et en souriant au plus jeune élève.

"Oui," dit-il, incertain.

Les jumeaux eurent un grand sourire. "Tu vois?"

"Vous êtes tous les deux méchants et ignobles!" hurla le petit garçon, en boudant.

"Ohh, sois pas comme ça, Auggie," dit Fred, avec un rire.

"Surtout qu'on t'a apporté un cadeau."

Immédiatement sa moue se transforma en excitation. "Un cadeau? Pour moi?" Puis le sourire s'effaça. "Vous êtes encore méchants! On ne peut pas donner de cadeau aux tableaux, sauf si c'est un autre tableau!"

"Ça c'est ce que tu croies," le contredit Fred. "Regarde ça." Il sortit une petite bouteille qui ressemblait à une miniature d'un des brumisateurs que la Tante Pétunia utilisait pour ses plantes, et George, lui, sortit une boîte de bonbons qui plaça contre le tableau, en la tenant prudemment par un coin et en s'écartant au possible.

Fred se mit à asperger d'une fine brume bleu électrique le côté de la boîte le plus éloigné de la main de George, puis il dirigea lentement le spray vers le milieu. Quand plus de la moitié fut mouillée, George lâcha la boîte qui resta collée au tableau. En réalité, le côté qui avait été le plus aspergé semblait à présent appartenir à la peinture, comme s'il avait été peint avec le garçonnet depuis le début. Fred finit d'arroser toute la boîte, et elle se fondit entièrement dans le tableau.

Augustus bondit sur son cadeau avec un cri de joie, et l'ouvrit pour admirer les chocolats à l'intérieur.

"Ne va pas en manger," recommanda George lorsque l'enfant sortit un bonbon pour l'observer plus en détails.

Le garçon lui envoya un regard agacé. "'Bien-sûr que non – je ne mangerai jamais quelque chose que vous me donnez. Ce sont des farces, pas des chocolats."

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et sourirent. "Quel bon garçon," dit Fred, en reniflant avec nostalgie.

"Déjà si grand et déjà prêt à faire des farces à d'autres peintures," acquiesça George. "Et tu remarqueras qu'on n'a même pas essayé de t'acheter avec notre cadeau avant qu'Harry ne soit d'accord pour nous laisser entrer. Alors _s'il te plaît_, est-ce qu'on peut entrer, Auggie?"

Son attention toujours focalisée sur sa boîte de faux bonbons, Augustus ouvrit son portrait.

Harry, incertain, jeta un oeil aux jumeaux, qui se courbèrent et lui firent royalement signe d'entrer avant eux. Il pénétra donc dans sa chambre avec un léger, "Merci, Augustus," vers le portrait. Il se tourna nerveusement vers les deux garçons plus âgés lorsqu'ils le suivirent à l'intérieur. Sa nervosité se transforma immédiatement en angoisse lorsqu'il vit George froncer les sourcils.

"Comment ça se fait que tu l'appelles Augustus?" demanda George. Fred leva les yeux au ciel et parcourut la chambre des yeux.

En baissant le regard légèrement, Harry se détendit délibérément en attendant le premier coup. "Je suis désolé, George. On me l'a présenté sous ce nom."

"Et bien arrête," rétorqua-t-il. "Il déteste ce nom. Appelle-le Auggie."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je le ferai à partir de maintenant," promit-il.

Le froncement de sourcil disparut sous une expression un peu plus perplexe, mais finalement George haussa les épaules et sourit de nouveau. "Bref--"

"--cet endroit est génial!" continua Fred. "C'est mieux que les chambres des préfets."

George hocha joyeusement la tête. "Allez fait nous visiter!"

Puisqu'Harry ne savait absolument pas comment faire ça, quoi leur montrer ou quoi leur dire, il fut heureux de voir que les deux autres élèves ne semblaient pas prendre leur ordre très au sérieux. Ils s'empressèrent plutôt de découvrir sa chambre, en s'exclamant de voir sa baignoire personnelle, en jouant un moment avec son Vif d'or d'entraînement, et en admirant avec un regard envieux son bon d'achat pour Zonko.

Finalement, George attrapa la Folle-Sorcière et dit, "Hé, c'est quoi ça, Harry?"

Fred se tourna pour regarder, puis se précipita vers son frère, et prit les morceaux du balai qu'Harry avait caché derrière sa plante. "Oublie cette plante! Est-ce que c'est-- euh -- c'_était_ un Fledgeling?"

"Oui," dit doucement Harry, en forçant ses épaules à ne pas se contracter.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?" demanda George.

"J'ai marché dessus," admit-il, en ne laissant pas sa peur transparaître dans sa voix.

"Ça craint," dit George, en examinant les restes du balai puis il se tourna vers Harry avec bien plus de sympathie que de colère.

"Ouais," dit Fred. Les jumeaux se regardèrent pendant un long moment, conversant avec des sourcils levés et de légers inclinaisons et hochement de tête. Enfin, ils sourirent tous les deux.

"Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se débarrasse de ça pour toi, Harry?" demanda George.

"On ne dira à personne que tu l'as cassé, t'inquiète pas," ajouta Fred.

"Vous pouvez le prendre," accepta-t-il rapidement, en ne comprenant pas tout à fait pourquoi ils lui demandaient sa permission, mais il l'a donna tout de même.

La paire échangea un autre sourire, puis George ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Auggie se glissa à l'intérieur de la porte. "Désolé, Harry, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu saches que le couvre-feu est dans pas longtemps, et je suis censé appeler un professeur si jamais il y a quelqu'un ici après l'heure sans la permission du directeur."

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur la porte. "C'est bon! Amuse-toi bien avec tes bonbons, Auggie! A demain, Harry!" s'écria Fred. George lui sourit et hocha la tête, puis ils passèrent tous les deux le portrait après qu'Augustus leur ait ouvert le passage, et bras dessus bras dessous, ils se mirent à chanter bruyamment en s'éloignant.

Harry observa leurs silhouettes s'en aller puis disparaître pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête. "Merci, Auggie. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir Augustus alors que tu n'aimes pas ça. Je n'étais pas au courant."

Le garçon lui envoya un grand sourire. "C'est rien, Harry! J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, seulement – bah – je l'ai pas fait." Il rit. "Bref, bonne nuit, Harry!"

"Bonne nuit, Auggie," dit-il faiblement. Le tableau se referma, Augustus disparaissant de l'autre côté, et Harry soupira longuement. Voilà les enfants qu'il était censé imiter. Il devait convaincre tout le monde qu'il était un des leurs, qu'il pensait comme eux, ressentait la même chose qu'eux, se comportait comme eux. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Avec un soupir, il grimpa délicatement dans son lit, murmura, "Nox," pour éteindre les lumières, et commença à réciter son catéchisme à voix basse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry hésita à se sentir soulagé que ce soit toujours le week-end. D'un bon côté, il n'avait aucun cours à suivre où il devait faire de son mieux pour ne rien à apprendre. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne lui avait donné aucun ordre à exécuter lors des week-ends, et ce manque d'encadrement l'effrayait. Il prit son petit-déjeuner à la table des enseignants comme d'habitude, mais la nourriture sombra dans son estomac avec presque autant de poids qu'avant, lorsque le chapeau ne lui avait pas encore appris à ne pas utiliser sa magie. Ses boyaux se tordirent d'anxiété face à tous ces regards, puisque la majorité des étudiants semblait le fixer tout au long du repas.

Par la suite, il s'échappa de la Salle discrètement et alla dans la pièce où il rencontrait le chapeau de temps à autres, s'arrêtant en chemin pour prendre du matériel dans un placard à balai. Dans la pièce, il enleva sa robe, la plia soigneusement et la posa sur le coin du bureau qu'il avait déjà nettoyé. Il passa presque toute la journée là, à faire le ménage, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour manger à midi, et continua à polir et à frotter toute la pièce. Et enfin, juste avant l'heure du dîner, il se releva pour observer le travail accompli. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Le bois immaculé brillait, lustré au point d'en être presque rayonnant de lumière. Les pierres de la cheminée étaient propres, l'âtre lui-même avait été débarrassé des restes carbonisés et lavé des vieilles cendres brûlées. Les différents tissus d'ameublement, parfaitement nettoyés, étaient reprisés là où ils avaient été déchirés. Sous la poussière, ils avaient pris une belle couleur chaude, un rouge profond qui s'accordait bien avec le bois sombre du bureau et des étagères. C'était une très joli pièce, et elle ressemblait enfin à ce à quoi elle aurait toujours dû ressembler.

Harry remit sa robe, rangea ses outils et les ramena dans le placard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se changer avant le dîner, un léger _mrrou_ le stoppa, il se tourna vers le son. "Bonsoir, Miss Teigne."

La chatte cligna des yeux, puis se jeta sur sa poitrine. Doucement, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il la tint d'un bras, et lui gratta derrière les oreilles de l'autre main. Il ressentit et entendit son ronronnement d'approbation. Et tandis qu'il s'approchait des parties plus peuplées de l'école, il commença à entendre les discussions et les rires d'autres enfants, qui s'intensifièrent plus il avançait. Miss Teigne sauta de ses bras et s'éloigna, la queue haute, juste avant qu'un groupe d'élèves quelques années plus âgés que lui ne tourne au coin et ne le voie.

Ils firent le silence, leur regard fixé sur lui, et Harry, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux au sol, continua sa route lorsqu'ils ne l'arrêtèrent pas, et pressa le pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin, il les entendit se remettre à parler derrière lui, les mots indéchiffrables mais leur ton clairement excité. En réprimant un frisson, il reprit son chemin, et arriva enfin devant sa porte. Il remercia Augustus lorsque le tableau lui ouvrit.

Il prit un rapide bain glacial, mit des vêtements propres, et se hâta d'aller prendre son dîner. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'étudiants, mais même si beaucoup le suivirent curieusement du regard, aucun ne lui adressa la parole, et il en fut ravi. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la Grande Salle, une voix lourde de désapprobation l'arrêta, "M. Potter."

Il se tourna immédiatement, les yeux baissés, les bras détendus. "Oui, professeur Snape?"

"J'aurais à vous parler, M. Potter. Venez dans mon bureau, je vous prie, après le repas."

"Oui, monsieur," accepta-t-il.

L'homme immense hocha sèchement la tête, se détourna, et entra rapidement dans la Grande Salle sans un autre mot. Harry jeta un oeil aux élèves qui le fixaient avec différents degrés de sympathie et d'horreur, il déglutit, et s'engagea timidement dans la Salle jusqu'à sa chaise à la table des enseignants.

Harry picora lentement, attentivement, en essayant de ne croiser le regard de personne. Sentant à peine le goût de son repas, il mangea automatiquement, en souhaitant que tout le monde arrête de le regarder. Son verre fut rempli de jus de citrouille, et il leva les yeux pour remercier le professeur Dumbledore. Tandis qu'il retournait à son assiette, deux paires d'yeux pétillants et bruns captèrent son attention. Les jumeaux le fixaient, et lorsqu'ils virent qu'Harry les avait vu, ils lui firent un grand sourire, un clin d'oeil, puis ils se remirent à manger. Harry, confus, cilla un moment.

"Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance des jumeaux Weasley," dit le directeur avec une voix amusée.

"Oui, monsieur. La nuit dernière."

"Il y a pire comme amis, bien que je suis sûr que certains, ici, ne seraient pas d'accord avec moi," dit-il en riant, les yeux pétillant dans la direction du professeur Snape pendant un instant. "Ce sont de vrais fauteurs de troubles, mais ils ont bon coeur."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il doucement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse.

"As-tu déjà parlé à d'autres élèves?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Et bien ça viendra. Ils sont tous un peu intimidés de rencontrer quelqu'un dont ils ont tant entendu parler, mais ils vont sûrement bientôt se lasser de te fixer en silence et deviendront un peu plus sociables."

"Oui, monsieur."

Harry lui lança un autre coup d'oeil lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer légèrement - qu'avait-il fait de mal? - mais le directeur lui sourit simplement et prit une autre bouchée de son poulet. Soulagé, Harry reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Lorsque, enfin, le professeur Snape quitta de la salle, Harry finit son jus de citrouille, s'essuya les lèvres sur sa serviette, et sortit poliment de table pour rejoindre le bureau du Maîtres des Potions. En arrivant devant le tableau d'un gentilhomme habillé chiquement et semblant peu social, il murmura, "pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît prévenir le professeur Snape que je suis là?"

L'homme dans le tableau lui envoya un rictus sans dire un mot, puis disparut de l'autre côté, et, un instant après, la peinture s'ouvrit. Harry entra dans le bureau, et attendit.

"M. Potter. Vous êtes au courant, je suppose, que les mercredi et les vendredi vous allez étudier les potions avec les premières années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer clairement ce qu'il va se passer. Vous n'êtes pas l'un d'entre eux. Vous êtes dans cette classe que parce que le directeur en a fait une obligation, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour apprendre l'art des potions, mais pour apprendre les _techniques_ derrière l'art des potions. Vous ne toucherez à aucun ingrédient, couteau, mortier, pilon, chaudron, ou à quoique ce soit d'autre faisant parti d'un kit de potions à moins que je ne vous le dise expressément. Vous resterez assis en silence, vous regarderez, et vous apprendrez. L'année prochaine, en supposant qu'on vous répartisse, vous suivrez les cours avec votre maison et, là, vous préparerez des potion. Cette année, vous observez, et ça sera tout. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, M. Potter?"

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça-t-il, en cachant son soulagement, il n'allait pas devoir apprendre ce type de magie avant un moment!

"Veillez à garder ça en tête. Ça sera tout."

"Oui, monsieur," répéta-t-il, en décelant la fin de la conversation dans les mots de son professeur, et il retourna dans sa chambre.

xxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre, quelques élèves et Charlie.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)  
A bientôt!  
Nyx.


End file.
